Tag für Tag
by kslchen
Summary: 2. Teil der Tages-Tetralogie. Das Grauen des Krieges verblasst langsam und die neue Welt präsentiert sich hoffnungsvoll und einladend. Das Leben jedoch ist niemals nur gut und so warten hinter der Hoffnung bereits die nächstens Schicksalsschläge.
1. Tage wie dieser

**Tag für Tag**

Dies ist eine Fortsetzung von ‚…und morgen kommt ein neuer Tag' und spielt 1929 – 1939.

_Disclaimer:  
Nachzulesen in meinem Profil._

_Summary:  
Das Grauen des Krieges verblasst langsam und die neue Welt präsentiert sich hoffnungsvoll und einladend. Das Leben jedoch ist niemals nur gut und so warten hinter der Hoffnung bereits die nächstens Schicksalsschläge._

* * *

**Tage wie dieser**

Anne Blythe lächelte. Es war der erste Januar eines neuen Jahres – 1929, um genau zu sein – und irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft, die ganze Familie nach Ingleside zu kriegen.

Kurz überlegte Anne, wann es das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie auch nur all ihre Kinder beisammen gehabt hatte, von ihrer Enkelschar ganz zu schweigen. Aber jetzt waren sie alle da und selbst Rosemary Meredith war aus dem Pfarrhaus gekommen, in dem sie sich seit Johns überraschendem Tod durch Nierenversagen am 16.5 des nun vorletzten Jahres verzog.

Es war ein harter Schlag für seine Familie und seine Freunde gewesen, doch während sie noch trauerten, war irgendjemand im presbyterianischen Kirchenrat klug genug gewesen, den nun frei gewordenen Pfarrersposten rasch Johns ältestem Sohn anzubieten.

Und Jerry hatte, auch mit Rücksicht auf seine Frau und Kinder, angenommen, weshalb er und Nan nun schon seit über einem Jahr wieder in Glen lebten.

Und so war es auch gekommen, dass Annes bisher jüngste Enkeltochter ebendort am 1.7.1926 einen Monat zu früh das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.

Rosemary Faith, von allen Rose oder Rosie genannt, hatte von irgendwoher aus der Familie ihres Vaters blonde Haare geerbt, allerdings ihrer Mutter braune Augen und schien bisher ein sehr friedliches, braves Baby zu sein.

Zwei Monate jünger, vom 02.09, und ebenfalls blond war Carls Sohn, getauft David Carlyle, nach seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits und seinem Vater, aber nur als Dave oder Davy bekannt, was Anne jedes Mal an Davy Keith erinnerte.

Der war zwar mittlerweile ein erwachsener Mann und Vater von drei Kindern, von denen die Älteste ihm bereits drei Enkel geschenkt hatte, den sie aber immer noch als unglaublichen frechen kleinen Jungen in Erinnerung hatte.

Abgerundet wurde der Babysegen der letzten anderthalb Jahre von Henry Ford Blythe, Persis und Shirleys zweitem Sohn, geboren am 22.7.1927, den man, wie zu Lebzeiten auch schon seinen Großvater Ford, Harry nannte und der Shirley bereits jetzt unverschämt ähnlich sah.

Mit Harrys Geburt war allerdings auch ein weniger erfreuliches Ereignis einhergegangen, denn Persis war nicht lange nach seiner Geburt in ein schweres Stimmungstief verfallen. Sie hatte viel geweint, sich geweigert aufzustehen, kaum gegessen und war beinahe durchgedreht bei dem Vorschlag, eines ihrer Kinder zu sehen.

Worauf sich dieses Verhalten begründete, wusste niemand, nicht einmal Jem und Gilbert, wobei letzterer zu berichten wusste, dass er etwas ähnliches schon bei anderen jungen Müttern erlebt hatte und Shirley riet, so gut es ging damit umzugehen und abzuwarten, bis er Persis wieder besser ging.

Eben das hatte Shirley getan und tatsächlich hatte sich Persis Zustand nach einigen Monaten wieder gebessert und sie war mittlerweile so weit, reisen zu können und unter die Leute zu gehen, wurde manchmal jedoch immer noch von Anflügen der Verzweifelung und Weinkrämpfen heimgesucht.

Hilfreich war da auch nicht gerade, dass sich Harry als ungemein launisches und schwieriges Kind herausstellte, mit dem seine Mutter überhaupt nicht klar kam.

Jetzt im Moment kümmerte sich Leslie um ihren jüngsten Enkel und auch sie wirkte bereits sehr gestresst, hielt sich aber tapfer und beobachtete dabei Persis, die sich mit ihrem Bruder und seiner Frau unterhielt.

Auch Anne sah hinüber und wie so oft fragte sie sich, woher die Fords ihr Geld nahmen.

Sie wusste, dass Rilla und Leslie, wenn immer sie in Glen waren, schlichtere Kleidung trugen als in Toronto und trotzdem hoben sie sich immer noch ab, was insofern verwunderlich war, dass ihre Männer mit ihren Jobs zwar gut verdienten, aber nicht so gut, dass es einen solchen Lebensstil rechtfertigte.

Und da Leute, die Geld hatten, nicht darüber sprachen, wusste kaum jemand, woher die Fords das ihrige nahmen.

Generell einigte man sich darauf, dass einiges von Owens Vorfahren, reichen Industriellen und englischen Adligen, geerbt war, anderes auf besonders Kens Geschick beim Spekulieren und der Großteil auf irgendeine Firma, die seit Generationen im Familienbesitz war.

Woher auch immer, Fakt war, die Fords hatten Geld und so ganz wusste Anne nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Natürlich hatte Rilla sich nicht in ein gedankenloses Luxusgeschöpf verwandelt, wie Jem ihr prophezeit hatte, und es bestand wohl auch keine Gefahr, dass das noch passieren würde, hatte sie sich mit ihrem Leben in Toronto doch mehr arrangiert als sonst irgendetwas, aber es gab jemand anderen, um den Anne sich Sorgen machte: Ally.

War bei Walt mit seinen sieben Jahren schon jetzt deutlich, dass er die Mentalität seines Vaters und Großvaters geerbt hatte, die die Sicherheit, die der Reichtum mit sich brachte, zwar schätzen, sich ansonsten aber nicht allzu viel daraus machten, so war seine Zwillingsschwester von einem anderen Kaliber.

Natürlich, auch Persis war unter ähnlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen, aber sie war viel zu süß und naiv, um sich durch solche Sachen verderben zu lassen. Ally dagegen war immerhin Anne Shirleys Enkelin und auch Rilla wurde an Stolz nur noch von Nan übertroffen.

Helfen tat es da auch nicht besonders, dass Ally der Liebling ihres Vaters war – Daddy's kleines Mädchen eben – und der ließ ihr praktisch alles durchgehen.

Zudem versprach sie, immerhin Rilla Blythes Tochter und Leslie Wests Enkelin, ausgesprochen hübsch zu werden und das sich bei einem Mädchen wie Ally zu den Attributen hübsch, reich, stolz und verwöhnt schnell auch noch arrogant hinzugesellte, daran zweifelte Anne nicht wirklich.

Seufzend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre älteste Enkeltochter, die mit ihrem Bruder und älterem Cousin auf dem Boden saß und spielte.

Beobachtet wurden die drei von Cece Meredith, die sich aber anscheinend nicht traute, näher zu kommen, war sie doch ein sehr schüchternes Ding und wusste nicht wie sie auf ihren frechen Cousin und die Ford-Zwillinge zugehen sollte.

Daran, mit Annie Meredith, Josie Blake, sowie Merry-Joy Blythe (wie man Faith' Töchter nannte, wenn man von beiden zusammen sprach) zu spielen, schien sie allerdings auch kein Interesse zu haben.

Liebevoll betrachtete Anne ihre vier Enkelinnen. Da war Annie, mit ihren fünfeinhalb Jahren schon so sehr wie sie selbst es war, von den roten Haaren bis hin zu der überbordenden Fantasie.

Ebenfalls rothaarig, Merry Blythe, mit ihrer ruhigen, unkomplizierten Art ewig überschattet von der etwas jüngeren Joy, blond und bereits jetzt ihrer Mutter Abbild und ihres Vaters ganzer Stolz und zuletzt Josie, nach wie vor ein sehr hübsches Kleinkind mit weißblonden Löckchen, das eigentlich kontinuierlich nur am lachen, strahlen oder glucksen war.

Nicht weit von den Mädchen saßen drei ihrer Cousins, der ebenfalls blonde Olli Blythe, ausgestattet mit der freundlichen, lieben Natur seiner Mutter, sowie die Meredith-Brüder, so unterschiedlich.

Blythe war mit seinen braunen Haaren, seiner braunen Haut und den berüchtigten schwarz-blauen Augen doch ein wahrer Wirbelwind, während der jüngere Bert, schwarzhaarig und –äugig und unnatürlich blass, die Personifikation von Introvertiertheit war.

Die jüngeren Kinder – Rachel Meredith und Philly Blake, beide rothaarig, die erste allerdings sturköpfig und ein Plappermaul, die andere ruhig und mit einer Neigung zum fremdeln;

ähnlich unterschiedlich Rose Meredith, deren blonde Engelslocken bestens zu ihrem Gemüt passten, und Suzy Blythe, deren Haar versprach, in ein paar Jahren braun zu werden und deren Natur alles war, aber nicht engelhaft;

Johnny Blythe, Annes erster rothaariger Enkel und ein ruhig, problemloses Kind, sowie der hellhaarige Dave Blythe, der zwar ruhig, aber sicherlich nicht problemlos war;

und schließlich Harry, Shirley und Persis' jüngerer Sohn, den Leslie mittlerweile an Gilbert weitergegeben hatte, mit dem der Arzt allerdings noch weniger Glück hatte – lagen in den Armen ihrer Mütter, saßen auf den Schößen ihrer Vater oder Großeltern oder wurden von ihren Tanten oder Onkeln unterhalten.

Ein jähes Husten zerriss Annes Gedanken und sie, wie auch alle anderen, drehte sich zu der Ecke um, in der Jamie mit Walt und Ally konzentriert puzzelte.

Der Junge, fast acht und außer den schwarzen Haaren seinem Vater immer ähnlicher, hatte vor einigen Tagen etwas zu lange draußen im Schnee gespielt und sich dort eine Erkältung eingefangen, hatte aber heute unbedingt dabei sein wollen.

Jetzt allerdings schob sein Vater dem einen Riegel vor: „Das gefällt mir gar nicht, junger Mann. Du gehörst ins Bett und sonst nirgendwo hin."

Jamie protestierte zwar, wusste aber ganz genau, wann er sich seinem Vater besser nicht zu widersetzen hatte und ließ sich von ihm und Una hochbringen.

Walt sah kurz auf, schien es zu bedauern, dass sein Cousin gehen musste, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Puzzle zu, lag es doch so gar nicht in seinem gelassenen, angenehmen Naturell, sich über so etwas aufzuregen.

Ally dagegen, die Jamie generell sehr nahe stand, schien es beinahe als persönliche Beleidigung aufzufassen und schmollte.

Keiner nahm Notiz von ihr und stand sie irgendwann auf, ohne dadurch eine Reaktion von Walt zu provozieren, der das ganze Spielchen gewohnt schien, und lief hinüber zu ihrem Vater.

Ken, ebenfalls mit der Ruhe von jemandem, dem das hier nicht neu war, hob seine Tochter hoch und ließ sie einige Minuten auf seinem Schoß sitzen, beschäftigte sich aber ansonsten nicht weiter mit ihr, so dass es dem Mädchen irgendwann zu langweilig wurde und sie so lange zappelte, bis Ken sie wieder herunterhob und sie zu ihrer Mutter laufen konnte.

Rilla war es dann auch, die das beruhigende Lächeln für Ally hatte, das diese haben wollte und sofort lächelte das kleine Mädchen zurück. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen ihre Mutter, die Suzy auf dem Schoß hatte.

Zusammen erinnerten die drei Anne sonderbarerweise an ein Bild von Marie-Antoinette, das sie irgendwo einmal gesehen hatte.

Bevor sie allerdings näher darüber nachdenken konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Puzzle-Ecke zurück, wo jetzt neben Walts braunem Haarschopf ein schwarzer mit Zöpfen hockte und friedlich mitpuzzelte.

Anne lächelte.


	2. Familienregister I

**Familienregister I**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚Jamie' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1923)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908)**

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.06.1887 **

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913)

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893)**

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893) **

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905) **

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918) **

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912 **

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)


	3. Grausame Melodien

**Grausame Melodien**

Nur wenige Tage später, am 13. Januar, stand Nan in eben jener Küche im Pfarrhaus, in der sich damals Faith daran versuchte hatte zu kochen und kläglich gescheitert war, und backte Kuchen.

Annie, eigentlich abkommandiert, um ihrer Mutter zu helfen, blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster und tropfte dabei den ganzen Fußboden mit Teig von dem Rührbesen, den sie in der Hand hielt, voll.

Jerry war in seinem Arbeitszimmer und schrieb an seiner nächsten Predigt, Blythe spielte mit Olli drüben in Ingleside, Rose, Bert und Josie machten ihren üblichen Mittagsschlaf und Di war gerade dabei, Philly wieder hinzulegen, die einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

Jonas war bereits vor gestern wieder nach Avonlea abgefahren, da er die Farm und vor allem die Tiere bei diesem strengen Winter nicht so lange alleine lassen wollte.

Di hatte sich noch nicht von ihrer Familie trennen wollen und da auch ihre Mädchen, Josie besonders, sich in Glen sehr wohl fühlten, war sie noch geblieben.

„Annie-Schatz, du tropft den ganzen Fußboden voll", rief Nan ihre Tochter jetzt sanft zur Ordnung. Das rothaarige Mädchen schreckte hoch, bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich recht hatte und errötete.

„Ich… ich mache es weg, Mummy", versprach sie und sah sich hilflos um. Nan lächelte und wollte etwas sagen, musste aber warten, bis die Türklingel verstummt war, die in diesem Moment zu schellen beginnen hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Schatz. Geh du die Türe aufmachen, ja? Es wird wohl Onkel Shirley mit Blythe sein", wies sie an und Annie verschwand augenblicklich nach draußen in den Flur.

Nan hörte, wie sie die Türe öffnete, verschüchtert „Hallo" sagte und dann eine fremden Männerstimme. Sie war schon halb aus der Küche heraus, sich die Hände an einem Tuch abwischend, als Annie „Mummy!" krähte und ihr entgegenlief.

Draußen vor der Tür standen zwei Männer in Uniform, die Nan einen Schreck einjagten, bis sie erkannte, dass es Polizeiuniformen und keine der Armee waren.

„Guten Tag, die Herren", begrüßte sie die Polizisten, „was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich bin Inspector Forman und das hier ist Sergeant Abbott. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Mrs. Jonas Blake. Man sagte uns, sie wäre wahrscheinlich hier anzutreffen", antwortete der Ältere von beiden.

„Ich bin Anne Meredith", erwiderte Nan etwas verwirrt, „Di – Mrs. Blake – ist meine Schwester. Sie ist oben, ich kann sie holen gehen. Aber kommen Sie doch bitte zuerst herein. Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas anbieten?"

„Nein, vielen Dank", lehnte Inspector Forman ab, „wir möchten wirklich keine Umstände machen."

Nan nickte und führte die beiden Polizisten ins Wohnzimmer, bevor sie Annie, die sich, hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugier und Furcht, bisher hinter ihrem Rock versteckt hatte, anwies, nach oben zu gehen und ihre Tante zu holen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Di herunterkam, Annie im Schlepptau und eine schläfrige Philly auf dem Arm. Auch sie wirkte verwirrt, als sie die beiden Polizisten erblickte.

„Mrs. Blake? Mein Name ist Inspector Forman und das hier ist mein Kollege, Sergeant Abbott", stellte der ältere Polizist sich vor. Di nickte und kam näher, um gegenüber der Polizisten Platz zu nehmen.

Mittlerweile war auch Jerry hereingekommen und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, allerdings nicht, bevor er nicht Annie nach oben geschickt hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das hier nicht für die Ohren seiner kleinen Tochter bestimmt war.

Nan setzte sich neben ihre Schwester und nahm Philly selber auf den Arm. Das kleine Mädchen nuckelte am Daumen, was ihr normalerweise verboten war, wo aber jetzt niemand drauf achtete, war so gut wie eingeschlafen und schien von der gespannten Stimmung um es herum rein gar nichts zu spüren.

Die Erwachsenen dagegen merkten es umso mehr.

„Mrs. Blake", hob jetzt Inspector Forman an und nahm seine Uniformmütze ab, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, „wir sind hier, weil wir Ihnen eine Nachricht überbringen müssen. Es geht um Ihren Ehemann, Jonas Blake. Er ist gestern Nacht bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Es tut mir Leid."

Di erbleichte, rührte sich aber nicht, auch nicht, als Nan sich vorbeugte und vorsichtig ihre Hand berührte. Dann, ganz plötzlich, sprang sie auf und flüchtete nach draußen.

Nan richtete sich auf und wollte ihr hinterher gehen, aber Jerry, der mittlerweile herangekommen war, drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt in ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er und warf seiner Frau einen beruhigenden Blick zu, anscheinend entschlossen, dass er die Sache nun regeln musste.

„Soweit wir wissen, ist er gestern Nacht, bei Frost und Nebel, von der Straße abgekommen und gegen einen Baum geprallt. Gefunden wurde er heute Morgen vom Lehrer der Avonlea-Schule, aber da war es bereits zu spät für ihn. Er muss kurz nach dem Aufprall oder sogar schon währenddessen gestorben sein", erwiderte jetzt Sergeant Abbott.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass jemand ihn gerammt hat, aber da das Auto zerstört ist, haben wir auch keine Beweise, die eine Untersuchung rechtfertigen würden und bisher hat sich niemand gemeldet, der den Unfall gesehen hat."

„Es ist auch unwahrscheinlich, dass es noch jemand tut", erklärte Inspector Forman, „der Unfall muss zwischen elf Uhr und Mitternacht geschehen sein und das jemand bei diesem Wetter draußen war und dann ausgerechnet auf einer Landstraße, ist nicht zu erwarten."

„Das heißt also, falls er tatsächlich von der Straße abgedrängt wurde…?", begann Jerry, brach aber ab.

„…werden wir es wohl niemals erfahren", vervollständigte Inspector Forman. Jerry nickte und tauschte einen Blick mit Nan. Beide wussten, dass es besser war, Di nicht zu sagen, dass eventuell ein Fremder den Unfall verschuldet hatte. Es war schon schwer genug für sie.

„Seine Eltern wissen Bescheid?", erkundigte Jerry sich noch, als die Polizisten sich erhoben und er sie hinaus begleitete. Der Inspector bejahte und verabschiedete sich dann.

Jerry kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Nan immer noch mit Philly saß, ging zu ihr hin und hielt sie fest, als sie an seiner Schulter weinte.

Ihre Zwillingsschwester saß oben im Gästezimmer auf dem Bett, starrte unbeweglich ihre Hände an und konnte keine einzige Träne vergießen.

Wieder und wieder spielte sie in ihrem Kopf die Unterhaltung, die sie gestern Abend noch mit ihrem Mann geführt hatte, ab. Die Unterhaltung, in der sie ihn gebeten hatte, nicht mehr zu fahren, weil es bereits nach neun Uhr, dunkel und nebelig war, dazu die Straßen vereist und der Schnee stetig fallend.

Gebeten, ja angefleht hatte sie Jonas, sich nicht jetzt noch auf den Weg zu machen, sondern doch wenigstens bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, und wenn es nur war, um sie nicht dieser Sorge auszusetzen.

Aber er hatte nur gelacht, sie zu beruhigen versucht und ihr versichert, dass ihm nichts passieren würde, dann erst den schlafenden Mädchen und später Di selber einen Kuss gegeben, seine Tasche genommen, sich in sein Ford Modell T gesetzt und war losgefahren.

Vage, wie durch einen dichten Nebel, fiel Di auf, dass es das letzte Gespräch gewesen war, dass sie je mit ihm führen würde, der letzte Kuss, den er ihr je geben würde, aber der Gedanke drang nicht in ihr Bewusstsein vor.

Alles, woran sie denken konnte, war Jonas' Lachen über ihre Sorgen, waren die Schneeflocken in seinen Haaren, waren die Rücklichter seines Fords, die im Dunkel verschwanden… war der letzte Moment in ihrem Leben, den sie mit ihrem Ehemann verbracht hatte.

Di hörte, wie die Türe sich öffnete, spürte wie Nan neben sie trat und sie sachte an der Schulter berührte, registrierte, dass Jerry im Türrahmen stand, eine selig schlafende Philly auf dem Arm. Sie reagierte jedoch nicht.

Reagierte nicht auf Nans sanfte Berührung und ihre besorgten Worte, deren Bedeutung nicht zu ihr durchdrang, reagierte nicht auf die Tränenspuren im Gesicht ihrer Schwester und den mitleidsvollen Blick in den Augen ihres Schwagers.

Sie streckte nur die Hände nach Philly aus, nach ihrem Baby, und als Jerry sie ihr gab, wandte sie sich ab und wartete, bis die anderen beiden das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, bis sie sie endlich alleine ließen.

Immer noch wollten die Tränen nicht kommen, auch jetzt nicht, als sie ihre Tochter – _Jonas_' Tochter – im Arm hielt, als sie die Besorgnis von Nan und Jerry bemerkt hatte, als sie aus ihrem gefühllosen Kokon geholt worden war.

Alles, was sie jetzt fühlte – alles, was sie sich erlaubte, zu fühlen – waren Wut und Neid. Wut, weil Jerry es wagte, sie zu bemitleiden und Neid, weil Nan weinen konnte und sie nicht. Weil sie es nicht schaffte, Tränen über den Tod ihres… über _seinen_ Tod zu vergießen.

Weil sie nicht begreifen konnte, was geschehen war. Weil sie immer noch darauf wartete, dass er in das Zimmer kam, sie in den Arm nahm, küsste und ihr versicherte, dass es nur ein böser Traum war.

Weil ihr Leben sich in einen einzigen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt hatte und sie nur hier sitzen konnte. Weil ihr Verstand ganz genau wusste – _wusste_ – was geschehen war, was die Polizisten gesagt hatten, sie es aber nicht begreifen konnte.

Weil gestern Abend das letzte Mal gewesen war, dass sie Jonas gesehen, mit ihm geredet, ihn geküsst hatte. Weil sie ihn, die Liebe ihres Lebens, nie mehr – nie, _nie_ mehr – wieder sehen würde.

Weil ihr Leben von nun an aus einer Aneinanderreihung von sinnlosen Stunden, Tagen, Wochen und Jahren bestand.

Weil sie weitermachen musste, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel aufsetzen, für ihre Mädchen, die sie brauchten, immer brauchten und jetzt mehr denn je.

Weil es ihr Schicksal zu sein schien, sich als Witwe – _Witwe_ – durchzuschlagen, irgendwie den Lebensunterhalt für sich und ihre Töchter zu holen und dabei allen vorzuspielen, dass es okay war, dass es ihr gut ging.

Weil es ihr niemals mehr gut gehen würde. Weil sie allein war. Allein bleiben würde.

Weil jetzt, jetzt erst, die Tränen in ihren Augen brannten, sich ihren Weg suchten, langsam ihre Wangen hinunter rannen.

Heiße, lautlose Tränen, Ausdruck reiner Hoffnungslosigkeit, völliger Verzweifelung.


	4. Ein Stückchen Zukunft

**Ein Stückchen Zukunft**

Der Himmel hing tief und grau über dem Garten von Green Gables, bedeckt von dreckigem, zermatschtem Schnee. Es reflektierte ihre Stimmung, das Wetter. Grau und trostlos.

Es klopfte.

„Herein." Nan öffnete die Türe. Vorsichtig, wie sie alles tat, dieser Tage.

„Wir müssen los, Di." Vorsichtig, ach so vorsichtig. Als würde sie brechen, wenn man sie nicht in Watte packen würde.

„Ich komme." Nan nickte, schloss die Tür wieder. Vorsichtig. Das Kleid saß etwas eng. Es war lange nicht getragen worden. Sie hat kein neues gewollt. Hatte kein Geld für eins.

Der letzte Knopf ging zu, endlich. Sie nahm den schwarzen Schleier, war kurz an den anderen erinnert, an den sie damals getragen hatte. An den _weißen_. Es tat weh. Der bloße Gedanke nur.

Sie drapierte den Schleier, verhüllte ihr Gesicht, war beinahe dankbar dafür. Sie sah nicht in den Spiegel. Wollte nicht sehen, was er ihr gezeigt hätte. Es klopfte wieder, die Türe öffnete sich. Kein „herein" diesmal.

„Di? Bist du fertig?" Fertig? Faith war noch nie besonders taktvoll gewesen. Wenigstens war sie nicht so schrecklich vorsichtig.

„Sollte ich das sein?" Ein erschrockener Blick. Faith begriff, was sie da gerade gefragt hatte.

„Oh, Di, es tut mir Leid." Betroffen. „Es tut mir so Leid." Vorsichtig. Also auch sie.

„Vergiss es_." Ja, genau, vergiss es. Vergiss alles. Ihr alle, vergesst es. Vergesst einfach._

„Komm, Di." Wieder vorsichtig. Faith griff nach ihrem Arm, nach den schwarzen Handschuhen auf dem Schreibtisch, führte sie herunter. Sie ließ es geschehen, vielleicht willenlos, vielleicht auch einfach zu müde zum protestieren.

Die anderen warteten unten. Betretene Gesichter, abgewandt. Voller Mitleid. Vorsichtig.

Wenigstens war keine von ihnen schwanger. Nicht Faith und Nan und auch sonst niemand, der kommen würde. In den letzten Jahres war es eigentlich immer eine von ihnen gewesen.

Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn eine von ihnen schwanger gewesen wäre. Hätte es schlicht nicht ausgehalten. Nicht heute und nicht jetzt. Es war keine Zeit für Freude und neues Leben.

Es war eine Zeit für Asche. Für Asche und Trauer und Gram. Für geplatzte Träume und für eine Zukunft, die niemals sein würde.

Sie blieb stehen, sah sich um, beinahe wie im Trance. Nan hielt sich an Jerrys Arm fest, klammerte sich an ihn. Sie musste den Blick abwenden, konnte nicht länger hinsehen. Es war merkwürdig.

Nan hatte ihr immer näher als irgendwer sonst gestanden, aber jetzt, jetzt verstand sie nicht. Verstand nicht und dieses Nicht-Verstehen, die Ungleichheit, die sich zu plötzlich in ihrem Leben breit gemacht hatte, hatte eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen entstehen lassen.

Eine Mauer, die erst mit dem Verlust einstürzen würde, den sie Nan nicht wünschte, der aber unweigerlich kommen würde, irgendwann. Sie hoffte nur, hoffte inständig, dass man Nan mehr Zeit ließ als man ihr gelassen hatte.

Auch wenn das bedeutete, eine Beziehung aufzugeben, die früher einmal die Welt für sie bedeutet hatte. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass ihr plötzlich Rilla, mit der sie sich nie besonders gut verstanden hatte, näher war als Nan.

Denn Rilla, _Rilla_ verstand. Auch wenn niemand es so ganz genau wusste und auch wenn die meisten dazu neigten, es zu vergessen, und auch wenn niemand sie je richtig trauern gesehen hatte, so hatte Rilla einen ähnlichen Verlust erlitten.

Denn sie hatte ein Kind verloren und wenn dieser Schmerz ihrem eigenen nicht zumindest ähnelte, dann wusste sie auch nicht. Und eigentlich, wenn man wirklich darüber nachdachte, dann hatte man Rilla damals noch viel mehr als das genommen.

Nicht nur ein Kind, sondern viele. Alle, die noch hätten kommen sollen. Rilla hatte etwas verloren. Ein Stückchen Zukunft. Genau wie sie. Genau wie Faith.

Faith hatte ein Kind zu Grabe getragen, ein Kind, das sie geboren und in den Armen gehalten und das blass und perfekt gewesen war und das trotzdem niemals geatmet hatte.

Faith hatte man ihre erste Tochter genommen und auch wenn weitere Kinder gefolgt waren und vielleicht noch folgen würden, auch wenn sie es nicht glaubte, so hatte auch Faith ein Stückchen Zukunft eingebüßt.

Ihrer Mutter, der hatte man sogar noch mehr genommen. Zwei Kinder. Eines geboren als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen und gestorben noch bevor die Sonne ganz am Himmel stand.

Das andere zur Welt in einer lauen Nacht im späten August, ganz kurz bevor die Uhr Mitternacht schlug und Jahre später aber trotzdem viel zu früh von ihr verschieden, in den Morgenstunden, umringt von Blut und sterbenden Menschen, ganz so, als hätte der Tod es mitgenommen, weil einer mehr oder weniger ja auch nichts mehr ausmachte.

Und noch mehr, sogar noch mehr als das, hatte ihre Schwiegermutter verloren. Denn Philippa Gordon trug gerade ihr viertes Kind zu Grabe.

Hatte die kleine Alexandra verloren ohne sie je wirklich gehabt zu haben, hatte Paul noch als Kind durch die Unwissenheit eines Kindermädchens und giftige Beeren aufgeben müssen, hatte Josephine, noch mehr Mädchen als Frau, ihren Todeskampf gegen die Grippe verlieren sehen und hatte Jonas in einer Sturmnacht genommen bekommen.

Aber sie alle, sie alle hatten noch ihre Männer gehabt, um sie zu trösten, jemanden, der den Schmerz teilte, der da war und sie auffing und der alles erträglich machte. Sie selber dagegen, sie selber hatte niemanden mehr.

Niemanden, der da war, in kalten, einsamen Nächten, wenn die Erinnerungen zurückkamen, einfach da war, nur um sie zu halten und die Nacht weniger bedrohlich zu machen.

Sie hatte nur ihre Mädchen, die sie liebte, mehr als sonst irgendetwas, aber die klein waren und die nicht verstanden und die auch niemals verstehen sollten, wenn es nach ihr ging, weil sie wusste, dass sie niemandem, _niemandem_, am wenigsten von allen ihren Babys, den Schmerz wünschte, den sie selber durchleben musste.

Denn es war ein Schmerz, der einsam machte. Einsam, zwischen so vielen Menschen, die ihr sicher alle gerne geholfen hätten, nicht gezögert hätten, wenn sie irgendeine Hilfe angenommen hätten, aber die ihre keine Hilfe geben konnten, zumindest nicht die, die sie brauchte, weshalb sie trotz allem einsam war.

Sie folgte ihnen, hinüber zum Auto, dachte an Friedhofe und den alten Methodistenfriedhof neben dem Pfarrhaus in Glen und fragte sich vielleicht zum ersten Mal überhaupt, wie Nan es schaffte, Nacht für Nacht Tür an Tür mit den Toten zu schlafen.

Sie hätte es gerne gewusst, aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es vielleicht besser wäre nicht zu fragen, wenn Jerry kein Bedürfnis hatte, noch einmal umzuziehen.

„Ist es okay, wenn wir fahren, Di, oder…?" Nan sprach vorsichtig, vielleicht noch vorsichtiger als sonst. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem merkwürdig verdrehten Lächeln oder Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht.

Ob Lächeln oder Grinsen, sie wusste es wirklich nicht, aber es beunruhigte Nan, beunruhigte sie sehr und langsam fing ihre Vorsicht an zu nerven.

„Stürmt es?" Nan schüttelte den Kopf, noch besorgter, immer besorgt. „Dann weiß ich nicht, worum du dir Sorgen machst." Oh, natürlich wusste sie es. Aber es war zuviel geschehen, als dass sie sich daran noch würde stören können.

Sie fuhren in tiefem Schweigen. Nan und Jerry und Faith und Jem, sie alle trauten sich nicht, etwas zu sagen, hatten Angst, sie irgendwie aus der Fassung zu bringen, was immer das heißen mochte.

Sie waren vorsichtig. Nan mehr als alle anderen. Schnelle Seitenblicke, Mitleid in den Augen, ein trauriges Lächeln. Sie wünschte, Nan würde aufhören, sich um sie zu sorgen, um sie zu trauern, wo es doch er war, den sie heute der Erde übergeben würden.

Sie, _sie_ hatte Glück gehabt, unerhörtes Glück, war am Leben, hatte sein Schicksal nicht geteilt, wie sie es hätte tun sollen und er war tot und darauf kam alles zurück.

Und trotzdem bemitleideten alle sie, dabei hätten sie doch eigentlich wissen müssen, dass sie ihr Mitleid nicht wollte, weil es ihr nichts brachte, ihr nicht half, alles nur noch schlimmer machte, wenn denn überhaupt.

Und ihre Vorsicht, die war das schlimmste, weil sie sie in Watte packte und weil Watte isolierte und Isolation den Schmerz zu viel schlimmer machte und sie doch nur wollte, dass er aufhörte.

Es dauerte nur Minuten, bis sie am Friedhof waren. An dem Friedhof, wo Matthew und Marilla Cuthbert, John und Elisabeth Blythe, Thomas und Rachel Lynde, Ruby Gillis und Fred Wright senior und so viele andere bereits ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten.

An dem Friedhof, der das letzte Heim ihres Mannes sein würde, sein letztes Bett, kalt und nass und tief unter der Erde. Allein. Einsam. Einsam wie sie es war.

Sie lauschte den Worten des Pfarrers, hörte sie nicht, blickte auf die schwarzgekleideten Leute um sie herum, sah sie nicht, sprach die verlangten Worte, verstand sie nicht. Wie Watte, wie Nebel, irgendwie realitätslos und losgelöst und so viel leichter zu ertragen.

Der Blick auf die Sterblichen Überreste, Nan hielt sie zurück. Es war ihr egal. Der Sarg wurde geschlossen, segnende Worte, die Männer kamen, er wurde herunter gelassen, herunter, in sein dunkles Grab und sie sah zu und hätte am liebsten geschrieen, blieb aber stumm.

Langsam löste sich die Gesellschaft auf, Nan wollte sie mitziehen und Jem sah aus, als hätte er sie auch mit Gewalt zurück nach Green Gables gebracht.

Faith jedoch griff ein, vielleicht doch nicht so taktlos, wie Di immer angenommen hatte und brachte die anderen dazu, sie alleine zu lassen, obwohl sie es doch ohnehin schon war.

Aber mit ihnen verschwand das Mitgefühl und die Vorsicht, wenn schon nicht die Trauer und das machte es irgendwie leichter und auch schwerer zu ertragen, weil sie jetzt alleine war und vor seinem Grab kniete, Erde am Rock und eine einzelne Blume in der Hand, und mit einem Finger die Inschrift des Grabsteins nachfuhr.

_Jonas Frederick Blake  
14.03.1890 – 13.01.1929  
geliebter Sohn, Ehemann, Vater und Freund,  
uns viel zu früh genommen_.

Und sie dachte an seinen letzten Kuss und verlor kein Stückchen Zukunft, sondern alles, und verstand und brach zusammen.


	5. Ein Tag im Oktober

**Ein Tag im Oktober**

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, Suzy wäre ein bisschen mehr wie deine Ally", bemerkte Persis und seufzte, als sie die beiden so unterschiedlichen Mädchen betrachtete, die draußen im Garten mit ihren Brüdern spielten.

„Sie ist doch erst drei", lachte Rilla und schenkte etwas Tee nach.

„Trotzdem", widersprach Persis, die immer noch durch die großen Salonfenster von Windgates nach draußen sah, „sie ist so… jungenhaft."

„Ally ist dafür schrecklich verwöhnt", erwiderte Rilla, immer noch lächelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern, „auch wenn man es ihr wohl nicht zum Vorwurf machen kann. Kenneth ließt ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag hat er ihr sogar ein Pony gekauft!"

„Wirklich? Was für eins?", erkundigte Persis sich, die, wie auch Ally, seit früher Kindheit ritt. Auch Rilla hatte es nach ihrer Hochzeit gelernt, ebenso wie auch malen, zeichnen, Klavier und Harfe spielen und all die anderen Dinge, die man als Zeitvertreib für eine Frau ihren Standes für angemessen hielt.

„Eine kleine Fuchsstute. Sehr hübsch, aber noch jung und temperamentvoll. Anscheinend viel Araberblut drin", erklärte sie jetzt, „Ally hat sie Ladylike genannt, Lady abgekürzt."

Persis grinste: „Klingt doch nett. Und Ken liebt es nun mal, sie zu verwöhnen – euch beide, eigentlich."

Auch Rilla lachte, hatte ihr Mann ihr doch tatsächlich an ihrem 23. Geburtstag ebenfalls ein Pferd geschenkt, eine dunkelbraune Vollblutstute, Tochter des großen Man O' War, die den bezeichnenden Namen Fairy Tale trug.

„Walt hat einen Hund bekommen", wechselte Rilla jetzt das Thema, „einen Jack Russel. Und er ist glatt hingegangen und hat ihn Miss Lizzie genannt."

„Miss Lizzie?", hakte Persis etwas ungläubig nach, „_die_ Miss Lizzie?"

„_Lizzie Borden mit dem Beile hackt Mama in vierzig Teile. Das Ergebnis freut sie sehr, bei Papa wird's ein Teil mehr_", zitierte Rilla den alten Knittelvers und nickte.

Persis lachte: „Wo hat er denn den her?"

„Von Will Callaghan, dem Ältesten von unserem Anwalt", erklärte Rilla.

Persis sah sie skeptisch an: „Edward Callaghan? Hat der nicht Alice Stewart geheiratet? Und du lässt es zu, dass ihr Sohn mit deinem spielt?"

Rilla grinste: „Ich hatte keine wirkliche Wahl. Ally hat seine Schwester Ruby Callaghan in der Schule kennen gelernt und sie haben augenblicklich festgestellt, dass sie beide nach einem Edelstein benannt sind und dass Ruby nur etwas über fünf Monate jünger ist als Ally.

Außerdem haben sie jeweils einen Zwillingsbruder – Will in Rubys Fall – haben, der ein paar Minuten jünger ist als sie. Von da an waren die beiden die besten Freunde. Dass Will und Walt sich anfreunden war da nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

„Aber", fragte Persis, tief in Gedanken, „ist Edward nicht 15 Jahre älter als Alice?"

„So ungefähr, ja", bestätigte Rilla, „sie hat sich mit ihm verlobt, kurz nachdem mein Verlöbnis mit Ken öffentlich gemacht wurde. Und geheiratet haben sie keine drei Monate nach uns. Nicht, dass ich damit jetzt etwas andeuten wollte…"

„Nur nicht…", grinste Persis. Rilla lachte.

„Sie hat neun Kinder", wusste sie leicht schadenfroh zu berichten, „und glaub mir, dass tut weder ihren Nerven noch ihrer Figur gut."

„Neun?", fragte Persis ungläubig.

„Ja, in einem Zeitraum von etwas über sieben Jahren", erklärte Rilla, „erst die Zwillinge Anfang '22 und dann Lizzie und Bobby, mittlerweile sechseinhalb und fünf Jahre alt.

Eve ist im Februar '26 geboren worden und Dora im Dezember des gleichen Jahres, Dick ist wiederum knapp anderthalb Jahre jünger als sie und Ginny und Patty, das zweite Zwillingspärchen, sind gerade 6 Monate alt."

„Das sind… ganz schön viele", bemerkte Persis, blinzelte und schluckte trocken, „und dann auch noch zwei Mal Zwillinge."

Rilla lächelte: „Und, was meinst du, was es bei dir wird?"

Sie nickte in Richtung von Persis' Bauch, der noch flach war, würde das Kind doch erst Mitte März des nächsten Jahres zur Welt kommen.

„Hoffentlich keine Zwillinge", erwiderte die, „und Drillinge auch nicht, Gott bewahre. Aber bei eurer verrückten Familie muss man ja mit allem rechnen… Am allerliebsten hätte ich noch ein kleines Mädchen, aber Hauptsache es ist gesund."

Rilla nickte, schwieg aber und der Blick, dieser oh so bekannte, gepeinigte Blick, sagte Persis, dass es Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. Denn der Gedanke an ihr Kind, dass sie niemals hatte halten dürfen, verfolgte Rilla selbst jetzt noch, Jahre später, und würde es wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit tun.

„Wie geht es Di?", erkundigte Persis sich jetzt.

Rilla seufzte. „Nicht besonders. Sie kommt mit dem Geld hinten und vorne nicht hin und kann die Farm nicht bewirtschaften, aber verkaufen will sie Green Gables auch nicht."

„Kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Persis nachdenklich.

„Über kurz oder lang wird sie wohl müssen. Noch hat sie einen Arbeiter, der allerdings mit der Arbeit alleine nicht klarkommt und ohnehin nächsten Jahr heiraten und in den Westen gehen will. Und wovon sie ihn bezahlt, dass weiß sie glaube ich noch nicht mal selber", Rilla seufzte wieder.

Ungläubig sah Persis ihre Schwägerin an. Dass es so schlimm um Di stand, hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Dazu kommt noch, dass sie sich um die Mädchen kümmern muss und…", für einen Moment brach Rilla ab, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, bevor sie erneut ansetzte, „… na ja, sie hat ihren Ehemann verloren. Schlimmer als das wird es nicht mehr."

Für einen Moment erschien ein flüchtiges, verschwommenes Bild ihres ehemaligen Verlobten vor Persis' Gesicht und ihr fiel ein alter Witz ein, den Kenneth mal gemacht hatte.

‚Dann haben wir bald eine Persis Gardner und eine Persis Gardiner in der Familie.' Nun, Persis Gardiner hatte niemals sein sollen und Persis Gardner war vor langen Jahren selber zur Witwe geworden.

„Ken sagt, sie muss so schnell wie möglich verkaufen, um überhaupt noch eine Chance zu haben", holte Rillas Stimme sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Warum das?", erkundigte Persis sich halb neugierig, halb verwirrt.

„Irgendetwas mit der amerikanischen Wirtschaft", Rilla zuckte mit den Schultern, „was genau Ken meint, kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen, aber es… es macht ihn… _nervös_, wenn du so willst."

„Nervös?", wiederholte Persis, „warum das?"

Wieder zuckte Rilla mit den Schultern und lachte etwas gequält: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er hat… er hat viele Aktien verkauft in den letzten Wochen, auch wenn ich dir nicht sagen kann, warum. Ich weiß nur, dass ihm irgendetwas an den Entwicklungen nicht gefällt."

Persis runzelte die Stirn: „Ich hab' nie viel vom seinem und Dads ganzen Herumspekulieren gehalten. Und Mum auch nicht."

Rilla erwiderte nichts, nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck vom ihrem Tee und beobachtete die spielenden Kinder draußen. Sie hatte sich nie viel für Geld interessiert und solange er wusste, was er tat und die Familie nicht in Gefahr brachte, konnte Kenneth tun und lassen, was er wollte, fand sie.

Und weil der Teufel nun mal grundsätzlich immer kam, wenn man von ihm sprach, öffnete sich in den Moment die Türe und Kenneth betrat den Raum.

Rilla erhob sich, um ihn zu grüßen, verharrte aber, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie und auch Persis sah ihren Bruder alarmiert an.

Der antwortete nicht sofort, sondern setzte sich erstmal, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar und trank dann einen Schluck aus der Teetasse, die er als die seiner Frau identifizierte.

„Die New Yorker Börse ist zusammengebrochen", erklärte er dann. Rilla und Persis wechselten einen Blick.

„Zusammengebrochen?", fragte Persis verwirrt, „wie das?"

„Die Aktienkurse", erwiderte Kenneth, „sie sind eingebrochen."

„Und was heißt das?", erkundigte Rilla sich besorgt.

Ihr Mann zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Dann, nach einem Blick auf ihre besorgtes Gesicht, lächelte er etwas verkrampft, in einem offensichtlichen Versuch, sie zu beruhigen.

„Keine Angst, Rilla-meine-Rilla, ich habe die meisten Aktien schon vor ein paar Tagen verkauft. Und was die anbelangt, die ich noch habe… na ja, dass macht keinen großen Unterschied mehr. Und Shirley hat soweit ich weiß nie spekuliert", fügte er an Persis gewandt hinzu.

„Wenn sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll", setzte seine Schwester misstrauisch an und deute auf Rilla, „warum siehst du dann so… so _komisch_ aus."

„Ich habe mit Dad geredet", antwortete Kenneth nach einer kurzen Pause, „und wir sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es Zeit ist, dass ich etwas tue, was ich eigentlich nie tun wollte."

„Die Zeitung?", fragte Rilla leise.

Persis sich ihrerseits erkundigte sich: „Und was bitte ist so schlimm daran?"

„Die Zeitung", bestätigte Kenneth, „und was so schlimm daran ist? Ich will schreiben, Persis, recherchieren, Journalist sein, keine Zeitung leiten, ob sie jetzt der Familie gehört oder nicht."

„Zeitung ist Zeitung, oder nicht?", Persis verstand nicht ganz, „ich hab sowieso nie verstanden, warum du für eine Zeitung andere arbeitest, wo unsere Familie doch seit Generationen selber eine hat. Und Dad hat sich ja auch nie dafür interessiert."

Kenneth seufzte: „Es geht darum, sich selber einen Namen zu machen. Darum, respektiert zu werden. Aber ich verlange nicht, dass du das verstehst. Dad wollte Schriftsteller werden, deshalb hat er sich geweigert, die Leitung zu übernehmen und Onkel John hat das ja auch ganz gut gemacht."

„Bis er gestorben ist", fügte Persis an.

„Bis er gestorben ist", bestätigte ihr Bruder und nickte, „und danach hatten wir Angestellte und die haben ihren Job auch gut gemacht. Vielleicht sogar besser. Der Absatz hat sich in den letzten fünf Jahren nur gesteigert."

„Aber…?", hakte Persis nach.

„Aber Dad und ich sind uns einig, dass es Zeit ist, dass einer von uns die Leitung wieder in die Hand nimmt. Besonders, wenn sich alles so entwickelt, wie es im Moment aussieht. Und Dad ist alt, Pers, über siebzig. Er kann das nicht mehr", erklärte Kenneth.

„Dass heißt also, du leitest von jetzt an die Zeitung?", vergewisserte seine Schwester sich.

Kenneth nickte und drückte Rillas Hand, die sind sie in seine geschoben hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, von dem sie hoffte, dass es aufmunternd war.


	6. Der Vorhang fällt

**Der Vorhang fällt**

„Faith? Bist du da?", rief Nan und schob schnell ihre beiden Töchter durch die Hintertür in die warme Küche Inglesides. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihren ältesten Neffen, der vor einem geöffneten Schrank stand und anscheinend versuchte, sich zwischen zwei vollen Keksdosen zu entscheiden.

„Hallo Tante Nan. Mum ist im Wohnzimmer. Mit Tante Una und den Zwillingen. Johnny ist mit Dad weg", gab er jetzt knapp Auskunft, ohne sich umzudrehen und griff nach einer der Dosen, bevor er die Schranktüre zuschlagen ließ.

Nan lächelte, während sie der kleinen Rose Mantel und Schal auszog. Annie mit ihren sechseinhalb bestand bereits darauf, es selber zu tun. „Vielen Dank, Jamie."

„J.J.", verbesserte er, schlenderte betont lässig näher, wie es nur ein Neunjähriger konnte, der sich ungemein erwachsen vorkam, und hielt seinen Cousinen jeweils einen Schoko- und einen Zitronenkeks hin.

„Wie bitte?" Etwas irritiert hielt Nan im Ausziehen ihres eigenen Mantels inne, nahm aber trotzdem Rose reflexartig den Schokoladenkeks ab, damit sie nicht beide Kekse zu schnell herunter schlang.

Annie, die das genau beobachtete hatte, brachte daraufhin ihre eigenen Errungenschaften in möglichst weite Entfernung zu ihrer Mutter und gab ihren Cousin ein zahnlückiges Grinsen, wohl um Dankbarkeit auszudrücken.

„Nicht Jamie", erklärte der seiner Tante in dem Moment, „J.J. So werde ich jetzt genannt. Jamie ist doch wirklich ein Baby-Name. Und ich werde in zwei Monaten schon neun!"

„Natürlich. Tut mir Leid… J.J.", erwiderte Nan, lächelte etwas, musste aber an Rillas letzten Brief denken, in dem sie geschrieben hatte, dass Walt sich mittlerweile weigerte, sich von ihr ins Bett bringen zu lassen, und fragte sich, wann ihr kleiner Blythe mit so etwas anfangen würde.

Bevor sie sich allerdings weiter sorgen konnte, lief Annie schon ins Wohnzimmer, um mit Merry-Joy zu spielen und Nan blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als Rose hochzuheben und ihrer Älteren zu folgen.

„Na, hat er dir von seinem neuen Namen erzählt?", fragte Faith auch sofort, kaum dass Nan das Wohnzimmer betreten und ihre Tochter abgesetzt hatte, und lächelte etwas gequält.

„Er hat sich das gestern Abend überlegt", wusste Una zu berichten, „und seitdem rennt er herum und erzählt allen Leuten davon. Und als Jem ihn heute morgen aus Versehen immer noch Jamie genannt hat, war er tödlich beleidigt."

Nan lachte: „Dabei sollte Jem das doch besser verstehen als irgendwer sonst. Ich meine, wie war das noch gleich mit _Jemchen_?"

Die anderen beiden stimmten in ihr Lachen ein, doch man wurde recht schnell wieder ernst, insbesondere weil Nan ein Thema ansprach, dass ihnen allen nun schon seit zwei Jahren eine Last auf dem Herzen war: Di.

„Jonas' erster Todestag ist in einer Woche. Habt ihr in letzter Zeit etwas von Di gehört?", erkundigte sie sich. Una konnte nur verneinen, Faith aber nickte.

„Vor zwei Tagen ist ein Brief von ihr gekommen", berichtete sie, „und wenn ihr mich fragt, klingt das gar nicht gut."

Alarmiert sah Nan auf: „Warum? Was schreibt sie?"

„Naja, sie versuchte anscheinend immer noch, Land zu verkaufen, aber sein wird doch mal ehrlich: Niemand außer den nächsten Nachbarn kauft ein paar Hektar Land ohne dazugehörige Farm und denen geht es ohnehin schon schlecht genug."

Una nickte betroffen und Nan seufzte. Sie alle hatten nichts anderes erwartet. Aber Di hielt so lange wie möglich an jedem Quadratmeter ihrer Farm fest und Green Gables selber zu verkaufen schien für sie keine Option zu sein, egal wie schlecht es ihr ging.

„Der Arbeiter ist jetzt weg, dass heißt, sie steht völlig alleine da, wenn sie nicht zum Frühjahr einen neuen findet, was unwahrscheinlich ist, weil sie ihn nicht bezahlen könnte", fuhr Faith fort, „Jem hat ihr Geld angeboten und euer Vater auch, aber sie will nichts nehmen."

„Typisch", bemerkte Nan trocken, „und da heißt es immer, _ich_ wäre die Stolze in unserer Familie."

Faith lächelte schwach, bevor sie weiter berichtete: „Es gibt allerdings auch eine gute Nachricht."

„Was denn?", erkundigte Una sich sofort, ein schwacher Hoffnungsglanz in den Augen.

„Ihr erinnert euch an Gordon? Gordon Blake, Jonas' jüngeren Bruder?", erkundigte sie sich, „er war Brautführer auf Jems und meiner Hochzeit."

Beide, Una und Nan, nickten und Una fragte nach kurzem Nachdenken: „Hat Jem nicht vor ein paar Monaten erzählt, dass er sich um den Lehrerposten in Avonlea bewerben wollte?"

„Richtig", bestätigte Faith, „den hat er auch bekommen. Ist zwar hoffnungslos überqualifiziert, aber na ja, die ‚guten Berufsaussichten' und die ‚tolle Bezahlung' werden nicht die Gründe gewesen sein, warum er ausgerechnet nach Avonlea wollte."

Sie zuckte etwas mit den Schulter, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Wie dem auch sei. Er hat die ersten Monate in einer Pension gelebt und ist anscheinend jeden Tag zu Di und den Mädchen herüber gekommen und hat auch versucht, ihr finanziell etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Die beiden sind ja immer schon gute Freunde gewesen.

Irgendwann kurz vor Weihnachten haben er und Di dann beschlossen, dass er genauso gut bei ihr wohnen kann, wenn er doch eh jede mögliche Minute auf Green Gables ist und weil Di das Geld besser brauchen kann als die kauzige Mrs. Sloane mit ihrer überteuerten Pension."

„Du meine Güte", murmelte Nan, „da werden sich die Klatschtanten von Avonlea aber ziemlich das Maul drüber zerrissen haben, oder?"

Faith grinste etwas: „Natürlich haben sie das. Und Di scheint sich sogar darüber zu amüsieren, was es den ganzen Aufruhr schon wert macht. Und Gordon scheint ihr auch ziemlich zu helfen. Die Mädchen zumindest verehren ihn, schreibt sie."

„Und trotzdem bleibt das Problem mit dem Geld", warf Una ein und legte ihr Stickzeug zum wiederholten Male auf ihrem Schoß ab.

„Da ist sie zumindest nicht die einzige, die ein Problem hat", bemerkte Nan und zog eine ziemlich un-ladylike Grimasse.

Faith sah überrascht auf: „Was meinst du? Oder besser, wen?"

„Jerry hat gestern Abend eine halbe Ewigkeit lang mit Carl telefoniert. Lange genug zumindest, dass ich die Telefonrechnung gar nicht mal sehen will", Nan zuckte mit den Achseln, „aber egal, es war wichtig."

„Wie wichtig?", erkundigte Faith sich misstrauisch und auch Una wirkte besorgt um ihren jüngeren Bruder.

„Er muss das Haus verkaufen", erwiderte Nan nach einer kurzen Pause betrübt.

„Rainbow's End? Aber warum denn? Ich dachte, er und Jane wären glücklich in Vancouver?", fragte Una verwundert.

Faith runzelte die Stirn: „Sie hat gesagt, er _muss_ verkaufen, nicht, dass er _will_."

Nan nickte: „Richtig. Anscheinend steckt er bis zum Hals in Schulden."

„Schulden?", wiederholte Faith, „woher bitte hat er Schulden? Er hat doch erst vor ein paar Monaten getönt, dass er das Haus weitgehend abbezahlt hatte."

„Das Haus ja. Das Auto aber nicht und auch sonst hat er hier und da noch Kredite und laut Jerry häuft sich das ganze ziemlich. Und…", Nan brach ab, aber Faith hatte verstanden.

„Sag mir bloß nicht, er hat Aktien gekauft?", stöhnte sie.

„Doch", bestätigte Nan, „und nicht gerade wenige, so wie ich das verstanden habe. Er hatte sich sowieso schon verkalkuliert, sagt Jerry, aber durch den Börsen-Crash… na ja, das Geld ist weg. Und die Bank will ihrs zurück."

„Deshalb verkauft er sein Haus?", fragte Una, sichtlich erschüttert, „damit er der Bank das Geld geben kann?"

„Das Haus wird bei weitem nicht genug bringen, meint Jerry, und das Auto muss er zurückgeben und hoffen, dass er zumindest noch ein bisschen zurückkriegt. Und ob er das Haus wirklich verkauft kriegt, steht noch in den Sternen", berichtete Nan weiter.

„Er ist also… pleite?", fragte Faith vorsichtig, ganz so, als hätte sie Angst, dass verhängnisvolle Wort auszusprechen.

Nan nickte bestätigend und seufzte: „Das ist ehrlich gesagt noch nicht alles. Der Börsen-Crash ist immerhin schon beinahe drei Monate her. Gemeldet hat er sich gestern erst, als ihm dann wirklich alles über den Kopf gewachsen ist."

Erschrocken riss Una die Augen auf. „Du meinst doch nicht, er hat…"

„Ist er…?" fragte Faith gleichzeitig, wirkte aber, als wollte sie die Antwort lieber nicht hören.

„Er hat seinen Job verloren", erwiderte Nan leise und nickte, „wie er selbst gesagt hat: ‚Wer braucht schon einen Antomolotogogen – oder wie das jetzt heißt –, wenn die ganze Wirtschaft den Bach runter geht?'"

Una schlug die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht zusammen und Faith schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Was macht er jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich nach einigen Sekunden allzu drückender Stille.

„Er hat gefragt, ob Jerry und ich vielleicht Rachel für ein paar Monate nehmen könnten. Das Problem ist nur… wir haben selber vier Kinder und Rosemary und Bruce leben auch bei uns und das Haus ist nicht sehr groß. Ja, Bruce ist die meiste Zeit am Redmond, aber in den Ferien braucht er auch ein Zimmer", Nan seufzte.

„Wir nehmen sie", verkündete Faith sofort, „Jem wird nichts dagegen haben und Ingleside ist groß genug."

Nan lächelte etwas: „Das hat Jerry ihm auch geraten. Er wollte euch heute Abend anrufen und fragen."

„Was ist mit Cece und Dave? Und wo werden Carl und Jane wohnen?", erkundigte Una sich.

„Jane will Dave nicht weggeben", erklärte Nan, „was ja auch irgendwie verständlich ist. Er ist doch erst drei. Carl versucht, eine billige Pension für ihn, Jane und Dave zu finden und irgendeinen Job noch dazu. Zum Glück hat Jane ihren noch, also sind sie nicht völlig arm."

„Und Cece?", wollte jetzt auch Faith wissen.

„Rilla und Ken nehmen sie. Denen fehlt es wirklich nicht an Geld und die Zwillinge sind altersmäßig recht nah an Cece dran", erklärte sie.

Faith zog eine Grimasse: „Arme Cece. Sie ist so schüchtern und wir wissen alle, dass Ally ein kleines Biest sein kann, wenn sie sich in ihrer Prinzessinnen-Position bedroht fühlt."

„Sei nicht so gemein", sprang Una sofort für Rillas Tochter ein, „sie ist doch eigentlich ein wirklich nettes Mädchen. Und Walt weiß ganz gut, wie er sie zurück auf den Teppich bekommt."

Faith erwiderte etwas reumütiges, nach dem Tonfall ihrer Stimme zu urteilen, aber Nan hörte nicht mehr zu.

Stattdessen beobachtete sie ihre und Faith' Töchter, die auf dem Boden mit den Porzellanpuppen der Zwillinge spielten und fragte sich, warum dass Leben eigentlich niemals so einfach blieb, wie es für Kinderaugen war.


	7. In memoriam perpetuam

**In memoriam perpetuam** (Zur ewigen Erinnerung)

Di legte den Brief zur Seite.

Persis hatte nun also ihr Baby. Einen rothaarigen kleinen Jungen. Den Jungen, den sie selber so gerne für sich und Jonas gehabt hätte und nun nie haben würde.

William Barker Blythe.

Natürlich wusste sie, wer William Barker war. Immerhin war er der am höchsten ausgezeichnete kanadische Soldat des Krieges. Ein Fliegerass. Mit mir Auszeichnungen sogar als Billy Bishop, wenn auch mit weniger Erfolgen.

Und natürlich hatte auch sie am 12. März in der Abendausgabe vom Tod dieses ‚Helden' gelesen. Abgestürzt bei einer Flugvorführung der RCAF.

Shirley hatte unter seinem Kommando gekämpft, hatte den Mann verehrt, obwohl er doch kaum drei Jahre älter war als Shirley selbst.

Da war es verständlich, dass Shirley seinen Sohn, geboren an dem Tag, an dem Barker gestorben war, nach ihm benannte. Als letzte Möglichkeit, den Mann zu ehren, zu dem er aufgesehen hatte. Und Shirley sah zu wenigen Menschen auf.

Trotzdem fühlte Di einen Hauch von… von was? Ärger? Trauer?

Wäre es ihr Sohn gewesen, dann hätte es keine Frage gegeben, welchen Namen sie ihm gegeben hätte.

„Di?", unterbrach eine Stimme ihre etwas bitteren Gedanken. Di sah auf und erkannte Gordon in der Tür.

„Ich habe Philly wieder hingelegt, sie schläft jetzt", berichtete er, blickte dann den Brief an, „von wem ist der?"

„Von Shirley", erwiderte Di und erhob sich, „Persis hat ihr Kind. Einen Sohn. Billy."

Gordon nickte nur und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sein Taktgefühl war eines der Dinge, die Di an ihm so schätzte. Er packte sie nicht in Watte, bewies aber äußerstes Fingerspitzengefühl, wenn es um schwierige Dinge ging.

‚Schwierige Dinge' war ihr Synonym für ‚Jonas'.

„Und Nan hat mir vor einigen Tagen geschrieben, dass Mary Ende Februar eine Tochter bekommen hat. Louisa oder Louise. Es muss mittlerweile ihr sechsten Kind sein. Oder schon das siebte", fuhr Di fort.

Gordon nickte wieder, wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er frage: „Sollen wir spazieren gehen?"

Di antwortete nicht, aber da sie bereits dabei gewesen war, sich Mantel und Hut anzuziehen, bevor er überhaupt gefragt hatte, musste sie das wohl auch nicht.

Diese Spaziergänge am Abend waren nämlich mittlerweile zu einer Art Ritual geworden, das beide versuchten, jeden Tag einzuhalten. Natürlich, manchmal kam Gordons Arbeit als Lehrer in die Quere oder eines von Dis Mädchen, aber meistens schafften sie es doch für ein oder zwei Stunden raus.

Auch heute wanderten sie gemeinsam durch diese kleine Welt, an der immer noch etwas von der Magie längst vergangener Tage haftete, plauderten über dies und das oder schwiegen einfach.

Während Gordon ihr von seinem Tag in der Avonlea-Schule berichtete, fragte Di sich einmal mehr, was sie ohne ihn getan hätte – was sie ohne ihn tun würde.

Da war natürlich der finanzielle Aspekt, denn sie wusste, dass es ihr ohne Gordons Zuschüsse weitaus schlechter gehen würde als jetzt, aber das Geld war gar nicht mal das wichtigste, auch wenn selbst Di im letzten Jahr hatte lernen müssen, was es hieß, jeden Penny dreimal umdrehen zu müssen.

Was viel wichtiger war, war wie gut er mit ihren Mädchen auskam. Philly hatte ihn gleichsam eines Vaters angenommen und auch Josie hatte ihre leichte Reserviertheit nach nur wenigen Tagen abgelegt. Er wusste wirklich mit ihnen umzugehen.

Und er war ihr ein Freund geworden. Natürlich, befreundet gewesen waren sie schon vorher. Vor dem Krieg, vor ihrer Hochzeit, vor… vor letztem Jahr. Aber erst die letzten Monate hatte zwischen ihnen ein wirkliches Band geschaffen. Ein Band, dass Di nicht mehr missen wollte.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", unterbrach Gordon plötzlich ihre Gedanken und blickt sie von der Seite an.

Di schüttelte den Kopf und lachte etwas: „Nein, tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken."

„Mhm. Müssen schöne Gedanken gewesen sein", stellte er fest und lächelte sie an.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragt Di leicht verwirrt.

Gordon sah sie für einen Moment nur schweigend an, bevor er erwiderte: „Du hast gelächelt. Und so ein Lächeln habe ich schon sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr auf deinem Gesicht gesehen."

Di spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich erhitzten und wusste, dass sie rot wurde. „Ach… es war… nicht besonderes", murmelte sie und wandte sich ab. Immer noch spürte sie seine Augen auf ihrem Rücken.

Innerlich schallt sie sich für ihre Reaktion. Sie war 34, Mutter zweier Kinder und fast fünf Jahre verheiratet gewesen. Außerdem liebte sie Jonas, immer noch. Warum benahm sie sich also wie ein dummes Schulmädchen?

Zugegeben, Gordon half ihr nicht wirklich dabei, sich vernünftig und erwachsen zu benehmen. Denn er dachte vielleicht, dass Di es nicht merkte, aber sie war erfahren genug, um seine Zeichen lesen zu können, so versteckt sie auch waren.

Es hatte vor einigen Wochen angefangen. Die Seitwärtsblicke, wenn er dachte, dass sie nicht hinsah, die flüchtigen Berührungen, wenn sie alleine waren, die kleinen Andeutungen, wenn er mit ihr redete.

Denn Diana Blake war wahrlich oft genug umworben worden, hatte ihre Schwestern und Freundinnen, Brüder und Freunde beobachtet, und wusste, wie sie solche Zeichen zu deuten hatte.

Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie ihr willkommen waren.

Im Gegenteil. Sie liebte Jonas, würde ihn immer lieben, wie sie es versprochen hatte. Gordon dagegen war nur ein guter Freund, eine Stütze in der Not und eine willkommene Gesellschaft, aber wenn er Liebe wollte… Liebe konnte sie ihm nicht geben.

„Gordon…", sagte sie, genau in dem Moment, in dem er begann: „Di, ich muss…"

Beide brachen ab und für einen Moment sahen sie einander schweigend an, bevor Gordon nach ihrer Hand griff und sie ansah. Ansah mit diesem Blick in seinen Augen, den sie nicht sehen wollte. Nicht bei _ihm_.

„Di", setzte er erneut an, „ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht hören möchtest, was ich zu sagen habe, aber ich muss es tun. Ich muss es aussprechen, Di, bitte. Ich muss es sagen, weil ich es sonst nicht mehr aushalten würde. Und weil ich sehen muss, ob es wenigstens ein winziges Fünkchen Hoffnung gibt."

Sie setzte an etwas zu sagen, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf und hob die andere Hand, um einen Finger auf ihre Lippen zu legen, für einen Moment nur. Di erzitterte leicht.

„Ich liebe dich", gestand er dann, sie immer noch ansehend, „liebe dich schon so lange, dass ich nicht sagen kann, seit wann. Aber es sind Jahre, Di, vielleicht Jahrzehnte. Und mit jedem Tag liebe ich dich ein bisschen mehr, obwohl ich mit jedem Tag ein bisschen mehr Hoffnung verliere."

Er stockte, sah für einige Sekunden auf seine Füße, bevor er erneut den Kopf hob und fort fuhr: „Als ich begriff, dass du dich in Jonas verliebt hast, ist für mich eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Aber ich habe gesehen, wie sehr ihr einander geliebt habt und ich habe nichts gesagt, weil du glücklich warst. Ich wollte nie mehr als dein Glück, Di."

„Ich weiß, dass du ihn immer noch liebst, wahrscheinlich immer lieben wirst, aber in den letzten Tagen… habe ich begonnen, mich zu fragen, ob in deinem Herz vielleicht auch Platz für mich ist. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so ist, selbst wenn ich immer nur ein Freund sein werde… es wäre mir egal, wenn ich dich nur an meiner Seite wüsste", er lächelte unsicher.

Di sagte nichts, sah ihn noch nicht einmal an, fragte sich nur im Stillen, wie es soweit hatte kommen können – warum sie es soweit hatte kommen lassen.

„Ich würde dich das nicht fragen, wenn ich nicht glauben würde, dass es das Beste für uns beide wäre… und für deine Töchter auch", setzte Gordon wieder an und schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen, „willst du mich heiraten, Di?"

War ihr vor Minuten noch alles Blut in den Kopf geschossen, spürte Di nun, wie es ihre Wangen verließ, wie sie erbleichte. Gordon sah es auch und sein Blick wurden noch unsicherer als er es gewesen war.

„Gordon", ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren gequält, „bitte… du weißt doch… ich liebe Jonas… ich kann nicht… ich…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Denk wenigstens darüber nach, Di. Du brauchst mich nicht zu lieben, mir reicht es, wenn ich es tue. Und wenn du mich trotzdem nicht heiraten willst, dann reicht mir auch deine Freundschaft", er lachte kurz und bitter auf, „ich nehme alles, was du bereit bist, zu geben, so verzweifelt bin ich."

Di machte Anstalten, zurückzuweichen, aber Gordon griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Tut mir Leid", er klang, als meinte er es, „ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dich niemals unter Druck setzten würde. Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde mich zufrieden geben mit dem, was du möchtest. Wenn du nicht willst, dass sich etwas ändert, wird sich auch nichts ändern. Versprochen."

Langsam, ganz langsam, nickte Di, sah ihn an, wieder weg und murmelte dann: „Ich… ich denke darüber nach. Lass mich… bitte… allein."

Gordon nickte und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und bewies damit nur wieder, wie unglaublich gut er sie kannte. Aber in dem Moment sah Di es nicht und wollte es vielleicht auch nicht sehen.

Stattdessen starrte sie für einige Sekunden auf den Platz, an dem eben noch der Bruder ihres Ehemannes gestanden hatte und dann in die Richtung, in der sie den Friedhof wusste, verborgen von Bäumen, wo eben dieser Ehemann vor über einem Jahr seine kalte, letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatte.

Wie, _wie_ konnte sie auch nur in Betracht ziehen, einen anderen Mann zu ehelichen? Diesen Verrat an Jonas und ihrer Liebe zu begehen? Hatte sie nicht geschworen, ihn zu lieben, bis in alle Ewigkeit und darüber hinaus?

Und Gordon? Sie liebte ihn nicht, konnte ihn nicht lieben, aber war es nicht ungerecht ihm gegenüber, ihn zu heiraten, ihn an sich zu binden, an eine Frau, die ihn nicht liebte und ihn jeden Tag für den Rest seines Lebens einen kleinen Tod sterben zu lassen?

War es nicht, egal wie sie entschied, ein Verrat an allem, was sie liebte?


	8. Ein Grund zu lächeln

**Ein Grund zu lächeln**

Windgates hatte wenig von seinem Glanz eingebüßt, fand Faith, als sie das große Haus betrachtete, aber hätte sie genauer hingesehen, wäre ihr aufgefallen, dass der Garten nicht mehr so perfekt gepflegt war, eines der Autos fehlte und der Springbrunnen schon seit geraumer Zeit trocken gelegt war.

Auch im Inneren fehlten einige Gemälde, teure Antiquitäten hatte man von ihrem angestammten Platz entfernt und die Fülle an frischen, exotischen Blumen, die man noch vor zwei Jahren in jedem Raum angetroffen hatte, war ersatzlos verschwunden.

Wäre Faith das alles aufgefallen, so hätte sie vielleicht geahnt, dass auch die Fords von den Anfängen dessen, was man später als die ‚Große Depression' kennen würde, getroffen worden waren, wenn auch kaum bemerkenswert.

Sie bemerkte es nicht und vielleicht war das gut so, weil man in überall in Glen, also auch in Ingleside, Fairview und dem Pfarrhaus, davon ausging, dass die Fords mehr als genug Geld besaßen und weil das für alle eine beruhigende Versicherung darstellte, auf die man im aller-allerschlimmsten Notfall zurückgreifen konnte.

Natürlich waren Di und Carl am schlimmsten getroffen worden, aber auch Jerry, der neben seiner eigenen Familie noch Rosemary und Bruce ernähren musste und letzteren bei seinem Studium unterstützte, begann, immer mehr aufs Geld zu achten.

Ihrer eigenen Familie ging es noch gut, aber Faith kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er von armen Leuten wenig bis gar kein Geld für die Behandlung verlangte und die Anzahl armer Menschen stieg rapide in der letzten Zeit. Über kurz oder lang würde auch sie sich ihr Haushaltsgeld besser einteilen müssen.

Die Fords, und zumindest damit hatte man in Glen Recht, hätten solche Probleme tatsächlich nicht, war es doch mehr eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme seitens Ken gewesen, einen geringen Teil der Wertsachen zu verkaufen, denn niemand wusste, wer in einigen Monaten noch bereit war, irgendetwas für Gemälde und Antiquitäten zu bezahlen.

Das Herrenhaus an sich sah natürlich trotz dieser Sparmaßnahmen, noch beeindruckend genug aus, und wirkte auf die beiden Mädchen, die sich hinter Faith versteckten, nahezu einschüchternd.

Rachel, mit viereinhalb die Jüngere der beiden, ein wahres Plappermaul und frech noch dazu, brachte zur Abwechselung kein Wort hervor und dankte Gott in ihrer kindlichen Art dafür, dass Cece hier wohnen musste und nicht sie. Dieses Haus sah nicht nach Spaß aus.

Cece war ihre sieben Jahre alte Schwester und ein so schüchternes Ding, dass sie oft von Rachel überschattet oder sogar bevormundet wurde. Jetzt gerade hätte sie sich am liebsten in Tante Faith' Röcken versteckt und sie gebeten, sie wieder nach Hause zu bringen.

Nur… _zu Hause_ gab es nicht mehr.

Das Haus war verkauft und Daddy hatte kein Geld mehr. Soviel hatte Cece verstanden und sie wusste auch, dass man sie nicht auf Urlaub weggeschickt hatte, wie sie es ihr und Rachel erzählt hatten und wie Rachel es glaubte.

Aber Rachel war auch zu klein, um zu wissen, dass auch Erwachsene nicht immer die Wahrheit sagten.

Sie, Cece, dagegen war immerhin schon sieben und alt genug, dass sie verstand, wie ernst die Situation war. Sie verstand, dass dieses große, weiße Haus dort jetzt ihr zu Hause war. Sie verstand, dass sie nie wieder in ihr liebes, kleines, rosa Häuschen zurückkehren würde.

Sie verstand, dass es sehr, sehr lange dauern würde, bis sie Mummy und Daddy und Davy wieder sehen würde. Und Rachel auch, denn Rachel würde mit Tante Faith nach Ingleside gehen und sie selber würde hier bleiben müssen.

Nicht, dass Cece ihre Tante Rilla nicht mochte. Nein, eigentlich mochte sie Tante Rilla sogar gerne, weil sie so hübsch und freundlich war und immer gut roch, und auch Onkel Ken schien nett zu sein, wenn sie auch ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatte, was natürlich niemand wissen durfte.

Noch lieber mochte sie Walt, weil der gut und gerne der netteste Junge war, den Cece jemals kennen gelernt hatte, weil es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass sie wenig sprach und weil er sie nie wegen ihren langen Zöpfen ärgerte, wie Jamie es immer tat.

Was Cece jedoch noch mehr Unbehagen bereitete als das große Haus und die Tatsache, dass man sie von ihrer ganzen Familie getrennt hatte, war die Aussicht, mit Ally Ford zusammen zu leben.

Denn Cece verehrte Ally, die immerhin über ein Jahr älter, soviel hübscher und selbstbewusster war als Cece selbst und zudem unglaublich schöne Kleider und immer die neusten Spielsachen hatte.

Ally dagegen, und dass wusste Cece, verbrachte viel lieber Zeit mit ihrem Bruder und Jamie und als Jamie sie letztes Weihnachten wegen ihres Teddys geärgert hatte, hatte Ally gekichert. Bestimmt fand sie Cece viel zu langweilig und… und bestimmt hielt sie sie für ein Baby, das noch mit einem Teddy schlief!

Deshalb hatte Cece ihren Teddy schweren Herzens Davy geschenkt. _Sie_ war schließlich kein Baby!

Während Cece noch so über ihre ‚neue Familie' nachsinnierte, hatte Faith längst geklingelt und eine große, hübsche Frau, die Cece nicht kannte, führte die drei Ankömmlinge nun durch das Haus.

Rachel klammerte sich an Ceces Hand und eigentlich war Cece ganz froh darum.

Dann blieben sie vor einer großen, weißen, zweiflügeligen Tür stehen. Ein Teil war angelehnt und von drinnen hörte man Onkel Kens Stimme: „…und ihr werdet nett zu eurer Cousine sein."

„Sie ist nicht unsere Cousine", stellte Walt fest, „nicht richtig."

„Aber im Geiste, mein Schatz. Wir müssen nicht die gleichen Vorfahren haben, um mit einem Menschen verwandt zu sein – oder uns zumindest verwandt mit ihm zu fühlen", erklärte Tante Rilla sanft.

„Ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ihr nett zu ihr sein werdet, ob sie jetzt eure Cousine ist oder nicht!", fügte Onkel Ken hinzu.

Die fremde Frau klopfte.

„Sind sie da, Matilda? Dann bring sie ruhig rein", rief Tante Rilla von drinnen und die Frau öffnete die Türe.

Tante Rilla kam auf sie zu und umarmte Cece und Rachel und fragte, wie es ihnen ginge, ob die Reise gut gewesen war, ob Mutter und Vater wohlauf waren und was war mit Davy?

Onkel Ken redete ernst und leise mit Tante Faith und plötzlich stand auch Tante Rilla neben ihnen und die fremde Frau hatte unbemerkt den Raum verlassen und dann kamen Walt und Ally nach vorne.

Rachel schob sich noch etwas weiter hinter Cece und Cece wünschte sich, es wäre noch jemand da gewesen, hinter dem sie sich hätte verstecken können.

„Hallo", grüßte Walt und tippte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Schläfe. Er hatte das bei seinem Vater beobachtet und kam sich ungemein erwachsen vor, wenn er es machte, obwohl er nicht mehr wusste, welche Hand genau man jetzt nahm.

Ally neigte den Kopf und sagte nichts.

Cece versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und Rachel machte sich noch etwas kleiner hinter dem Rücken ihrer Schwester.

„So, Cece", begann Walt nach einer Pause, weil er nun mal der Mann war, wenn auch nicht ganz so erwachsen wie Ally, aber dafür konnte er schließlich nichts, „magst du Pferde? Ally hat ein Pony. Wir könnten es dir zeigen. Du könntest auch mal reiten."

Das leise Zischen seiner Schwester ignorierte er. Cece war Gast und zu Gästen musste man nett sein. Und zu Cece ganz besonders. Das hatte Dad gesagt.

Rachel nutzte die Gelegenheit und lief hinüber zu Tante Faith, um sich in ihrem Rock zu verstecken.

Cece hatte sich nie einsamer gefühlt.

„Ich kann nicht reiten", antwortete sie nach einer Pause leise.

Ally warf ihrem Bruder einen schnellen Blick zu, der eigentlich besagte ‚da hast du aber noch einmal Glück gehabt', den Cece aber falsch deutete und sich noch mehr schämte als vorher.

„Magst du denn Hunde?", startete Walt einen zweiten Versuch, „wir könnten mit meinem Terrier spielen. Sie heißt Miss Lizzie."

„Aber Hunde… Hunde _beißen_", ängstlich sah Cece den Jungen an.

Walt runzelte die Stirn: „Liz beißt nicht."

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie sich an.

„Also ich gehe jetzt zu Lady", erklärte Ally sehr bestimmt, „ihr zwei könnt ja puzzeln oder so."

Ohne noch einen Blick zurück ging sie zu ihren Eltern und redete kurz mit ihnen. Tante Rilla schien widersprechen zu wollen, aber Onkel Ken kam ihr zuvor und nickte. Die zwei Tanten tauschten einen viel sagenden Blick, aber Ally lief schon zur Tür.

Dann, im letzten Moment, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief: „Hey, Cece, wo ist eigentlich dein Teddybär?"

Cece spürte, wie sie rot wurde. „Ich habe ihn Davy geschenkt. Ich bin schließlich kein Baby mehr, dass mit Teddybären spielt", erklärte sie trotzdem sie gefasst wie möglich und meinte sogar, ein bisschen hochmütig zu klingen.

Das jedoch schien Ally nicht zu spüren, denn sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ach so." Dann verließ sie endgültig den Raum und Cece spürte, wie Walt ihr Handgelenk umfasst und sie mit sich zog.

Anscheinend würden sie jetzt puzzeln.

Das taten sie dann auch, einige Stunden, obwohl es beide langweilte, aber etwas besseres fiel ihnen nicht ein und sie waren froh, als Aurelie, das Hausmädchen, sie zum Abendessen holte.

Es war Ally, die das Tischgespräch bestritt und von ihrem Ausritt mit ihrer Freundin Ruby erzählte und davon, dass Rubys Pony Princess durchgegangen war und das Ruby beinahe heruntergefallen wäre.

Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen und Cece hörte etwas über eine Redaktion und über Auflagenstärke und Expandieren und davon, dass es eigentlich ganz gut lief und schlimmer hätte sein können. Sie verstand kein Wort.

Tante Faith und Rachel waren bereits abgereist und Cece hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie zumindest diese eine Nacht noch geblieben wären. Sie vermisste Rachel. Sie vermisste Davy. Und Mummy und Daddy und… und…

Langsam rollte die erste Träne über ihr Gesicht, dann eine weitere und plötzlich weinte sie.

Sie spürte, wie Tante Rilla sie in den Arm nahm und tröstende Worte murmelte und wie Walt und Onkel Ken sie beobachteten, aber es wurde und wurde nicht besser. Tatsächlich, je länger sie weinte, desto heftiger kamen die Tränen.

Und dann, plötzlich, spürte sie, wie ihr jemand etwas in die Hand drückte und sah hinunter. Da war eine Porzellanpuppe mit goldenem Haar und blauen Augen und einem roten Kirschmund und einem weißen Seidenkleid mit rosa Blümchen.

Es war die Puppe, die Ally nur Wochen zuvor von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte, was Cece jedoch nicht wusste, aber hätte sie es gewusst, hätte sie verstanden, warum Ally ihrem Vater zumurmelte: „Nicht böse sein, Daddy."

So jedoch starrte sie das andere Mädchen nur an, zu überrascht, um noch weiterzuweinen und die Finger instinktiv um die Puppe auf ihrem Schoß geschlossen.

Für einen Moment schwieg Ally, bevor sie erklärte: „Das ist Marigold. Ich schenke sie dir. Weil du ja jetzt keinen Teddy mehr hast. Und reiten kann ich dir auch beibringen. Du kannst Morgaine nehmen, Tante Persis' altes Pony. Die ist ganz lieb."

Sie lächelte und dann, ganz langsam, lächelte Cece zurück.


	9. Drum prüfe wer sich ewig bindet

**Drum prüfe, wer sich ewig bindet**

„Suzy! Susan! Komm sofort hier her! Und wo ist Harry schon wieder? Owen, los, such deinen Bruder! SUSAN!", entnervt rieb Persis sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und stütze mit der anderen ein quengelndes Billy-Baby auf ihrer Hüfte ab.

„Kann man dir helfen?", erkundigte sich da eine ruhig, leicht belustigte Stimme hinter ihr. Persis fuhr herum und fand sich ihrer Schwägerin gegenüber, deren eigene Kinder einige Meter entfernt ruhig mit Cece und J.J. redeten.

„Sehr witzig", knurrte sie äußert schlecht gelaunt, „diese Kinder treiben mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Du kannst wirklich froh sein, nur zwei davon zu haben. Und wo ist Shirley schon wieder hin?"

Rilla neigte den Kopf etwas, selbst nicht wissend, ob sie hatte nicken oder den Kopf schütteln wollen und nahm Persis ungefragt das Baby ab. Sie selber hätte bekanntermaßen so einiges für nur ein einziges weiteres Kind gegeben, aber es war bald zehn Jahre her und mit ihrem Schicksal hatte sie sich vor langer Zeit abgefunden.

Außerdem hatte Persis es auch nicht viel leichter. Vier Kinder, der Älteste gerade mal sechs, das Baby kaum ein halbes Jahr, da konnte man schon mal gereizt sein. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass außer Olli keines ihrer Kinder wirklich pflegeleicht war und Persis zudem immer wieder in ihre Depressionen zurückfiel.

„Sind Jem und Faith schon da?", erkundigte Persis sich, während sie mit den Augen die wuselnde Menge nach ihrer Tochter und ihren älteren Söhnen durchsuchte.

„Nein. J.J. und Una sind mit meinen Eltern gekommen, Jem und Faith mit den Kleinen kommen gleich nach", antwortete Rilla und unterbrach dabei für Sekunden ihre leises, beruhigendes Summen, was Billy mit sofortigem Quengeln quittierte.

„Lass gut sein", winkte Persis ab, „der quengelt immer. Wenn er nicht gerade schreit. Dabei hat er die Hälfte der Zeit überhaupt nichts. Sogar Harry war noch lieber."

Kaum gesagt, löste sie sich auch schon von Rillas Seite und stürmte Olli zu, der seinen widerstrebenden kleinen Bruder am Arm hinter sich her zog. Beide sahen ganz so aus, als kämen sie aus einem Schlammloch und ganz sicher nicht, wie kleine Hochzeitsgäste.

„Rilla? Kommst du mal eben? Die Braut verlangt nach dir", rief in dem Moment Shirley von der Veranda, verschwand aber sofort wieder nach drinnen, bevor seine Schwester auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte zu antworten.

Etwas hilflos sah sie sich jetzt nach einem Platz für das Baby um, aber im nächsten Augenblick griff schon ein Paar schlanker, weißer Hände nach ihm.

„Geh ruhig. Ich passe schon auf", erklang Unas leise Stimme neben ihrem Ohr und Rilla verschwand mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Bei ihnen war es einfach üblich, dass jeder sich um jedes Kind kümmerte.

Auf dem Weg zur Haustüre von Green Gables stolperte Rilla beinahe über Suzy und zwei blonde Kinder, die sie nicht kannte, die also entweder zur Familie des Bräutigams gehören mussten oder hier in Avonlea lebten, erreichte aber dann doch unverletzt das Haus.

„Di ist oben mit Mum", verkündete Shirley, kaum dass sie das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, „sie will dich sofort sehen, auch wenn ich dir leider sagen muss, dass du nur die dritte Wahl warst. Zuerst hat sie nach Nan, dann nach Faith verlangt. Aber die sind ja noch nicht hier."

„Ich werde es überleben", lachte Rilla, „weißt du, wo mein Mann abgeblieben ist?"

„Ist im Arbeitszimmer und beruhigt den Bräutigam. Ich war eben auch da, war dann aber der Meinung, er kommt auch ganz gut ohne mich klar und habe mich auf den Rückzug begeben", erwiderte Shirley entspannt und prostete ihr entspannt mit seinem Cognac-Glas zu.

„Feigling", neckte seine Schwester und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, drehte sich allerdings auf dem Treppenabsatz noch einmal um, „ach, Persis sucht dich. Dich und zwei eurer Kinder, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Und _sie_ sah nicht so aus, als käme sie ohne dich klar."

Shirley seufzte gottergeben, setzte sein Glas ab und salutierte einmal angedeutet in Richtung Treppe, aber von Rilla war schon nichts mehr zu sehen, da sie bereits das umfunktionierte ‚Brautzimmer' betrat.

„...ich zugestimmt habe. Ich liebe ihn ja noch ni– Rilla, da bist du ja!", überschwänglich fiel Di ihrer jüngeren Schwester um den Hals.

„Hallo", grüßte die lächelnd und machte sich sanft los, „wie geht's dir?"

„Grauenvoll", stöhnte Di und ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl vor dem Frisiertisch fallen. Anne fuhr fort, ihre vorsichtig die roten Locken zu entwirren.

„So schlimm?", erkundigte Rilla sich mitfühlend und ein flüchtiger Gedanke an ihren eigenen Hochzeitstag neuneinhalb Jahre zuvor durchkreuzte ihre Gedanken, aber sie verdrängte ihn wieder. Di war jetzt wichtiger.

„Schlimmer", murmelte die jetzt auch und Rilla warf ihrer Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu. Anne zuckte nur etwas mit den Schultern und ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie ebenso ratlos war wie ihre Jüngste.

Dis Anruf, dass sie Gordon Blake ehelichen würde, hatte sie alle ziemlich verwirrt und so ganz hatte bisher noch keiner die Hintergründe begriffen, nicht einmal Anne oder Nan. Aber dass seit Jonas' Tod eine Barriere zwischen den Zwillingen errichtet war, ahnte Rilla schon seit längerem.

„Eine Sommerhochzeit ist das hier ja nicht gerade. Und dann ist auch noch der dreizehnte heute", stellte Di verstimmt fest, offensichtlich nicht gewillt, irgendetwas positives zu sehen.

„Ich habe auch im September geheiratet und ich fand es sehr schön", erinnerte Anne vorsichtig.

„Außerdem ist kein Freitag, also auch kein Unglückstag", fügte Rilla hinzu und griff nach dem hellgrünen Kleid, das Di heute tragen würde.

Schweigend zog Di es an und setzte sich wieder, damit Anne und Rilla ihr mit ihrer Frisur helfen konnten. Was immer es war, dass sie bedrückte, so schien sie momentan noch nicht in der Lage, darüber zu reden.

Draußen hörte man plötzlich Stimmen und Rilla warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Jem und Faith sind da", verkündete sie, „und da drüben laufen auch Annie und Blythe herum, also dürften Jerry und Nan auch angekommen sein."

„Schön", erwiderte Di nur einsilbig.

Wieder schwiegen alle drei für einen Moment, dann...

„Ich liebe ihn nicht!"

Anne und Rilla tauschten nach diesem Geständnis einen Blick.

„Du meinst Gordon?", erkundigte Rilla sich vorsichtig. Di nickte und begegnete etwas trotzig ihrem Blick ihm Spiegel.

„Und... was denkt er?", hakte Rilla weiter nach. Anne schwieg nur und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Er liebt mich", gestand Di dumpf, „aber er weiß auch, dass ich ihn nicht liebe. Er sagt, es wäre ihm egal. Wenn meine Freundschaft alles wäre, was ich ihm geben könnte, dann wäre er zufrieden, sagt er. Es war seine Idee, dass wir trotzdem heiraten. Damit er mir helfen kann. Und wegen der Mädchen."

Wieder begegneten sich die Blicke der Schwestern im Spiegel und Di hob beide Augenbrauen: „Du wirkst nicht annährend so geschockt wie du hättest sein müssen."

Rilla hob andeutungsweise die Schultern und dachte kurz nach, bevor sie langsam und gewählt antwortete: „Ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen. Sollte Ken... sollte ihm etwas zustoßen, dann... würde ich nie mehr lieben können... nein, nicht mehr wollen. Eine Vernunftehe würde ich also eingehen, theoretisch. Eine Liebesheirat nicht."

„Du warst immer schon besser mit Worten als ich", stellte Di trocken fest, blickte in den Spiegel und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Liebe, mein Di-Mädchen, ist erlernbar", bemerkte Anne plötzlich nachdenklich, „ehrlich gesagt ist die langsame Liebe, die aus Freundschaft erwächst, oft auch die einzige. Denn Liebe auf den ersten Blick, romantisch wie es klingen mag, gibt es in der Wirklichkeit nur sehr selten."

Di sagte nichts.

„Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um mich in euren Vater zu verlieben. Jem und Faith, Nan und Jerry, Shirley und Persis, sie alle waren zuerst Freunde, bevor sie sich ineinander verliebt haben und auch du, Di, kanntest deinen Jonas lange, bevor du deine Liebe für ihn entdeckt hast", fuhr Anne fort und lächelte ihre Tochter an.

„Was ist mit ihr und Ken?", fragte Di grob und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der schweigenden Rilla.

Anne lächelte amüsiert: „Die beiden haben den Freundschaftsteil weitgehend übersprungen, zugegeben, aber..."

„Haben wir nicht", fiel Rilla ihr ins Wort, „wir kennen einander immerhin von klein auf und außerdem... während des Krieges haben wir uns zwar nicht gesehen, aber wir haben Briefe geschrieben... unzählige Briefe sogar, mehr als an sonst wen... gilt das nicht als Freundschaftsbildung?"

„Doch", Anne nickte nachdenklich, „doch, ich denke schon."

„Und wenn schon", widersprach Di, „Jonas war... _ist_ meine einzige Liebe. Ich werde nie wieder einen Mann lieben wie ihn."

„Aber anders vielleicht", schlug Rilla vor.

„Nein, auch nicht anders", Di schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Oder hätte es getan, hätte Rilla es nicht aus Angst um die gerade vollende Frisur verhindert. So runzelte sie nur die Stirn.

„Wer sagt denn, dass man nur eine große Liebe haben kann? Wer sagt, dass man nicht mehrmals lieben kann? Ich meine, John Meredith ist mit Rosemary ja auch glücklich gewesen, auch wenn sie seine zweite Frau war. Und Großvater John hat seine Frau ja auch geliebt, auch wenn es da dieses Gerücht bezüglich Tante Marilla gibt", warf Rilla ein.

„Hast du gerade nicht selbst gesagt, du könntest nie wieder einen anderen Mann lieben, sollte Kenneth etwas zustoßen?", fuhr Di sie an.

Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe _wollen_ gesagt."

„Das macht keinen Unterschied", widersprach Di.

„Doch. Es macht jeden Unterschied der Welt", erwiderte Rilla leise, wieder trafen sich die Blicke, wieder im Spiegel und wieder sah Di weg.

„Wie auch immer", bemerkte sie abrupt und stand auf, „ich muss jetzt da herunter und heiraten. Kommt ihr?"

Sprach's und verließ den Raum, zwei sehr verwirrte Frauen zurücklassend.

„Hat Di... hat Di _Angst_ davor, sich wieder zu verlieben?", fragte Rilla nach einigen Sekunden leise in die Stille hinein.

Nachdenklich sah Anne ihre jüngste Tochter an, schien in Gedanken das Gespräch noch einmal durchzugehen, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich glaube, Di hat Angst vor vielen Dingen."

Und wahrscheinlich kam das der Wahrheit näher als alles sonst.


	10. Familienregister II

**Familienregister II**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. 15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚J.J.' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald ‚J.J.' Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908)**

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.06.1887 **

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913)

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 _– _12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. 13.09.1930**

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893) **

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. 03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905) **

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918) **

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922)

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923)

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926)

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)


	11. Geisterstunde

**Geisterstunde**

Die Standuhr in der Ecke schlug laut. Zwölf Mal. Mitternacht.

Kurz sah Rilla von ihrem Nähzeug auf und warf einen Blick aus dem großen Fenster. Es war dunkel, so dunkel, dass man die Bäume draußen nur als schwarze Schemen wahrnehmen konnte, die vom Wind hin und her gepeitscht wurden.

„Ein richtig schön-schauriger Halloween-Abend, findest du nicht, Joseph? Die Kinder haben bestimmt ihre reine Freunde daran", wandte sie sich an den Butler, der über den Kamin gebeugt das Feuer anschacherte.

„Da haben Sie sicher Recht, Mrs. Ford", stimmte der zu und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Walt sammelt schon seit Wochen Gruselgeschichten, um sie den Mädchen heute zu erzählen. Sie haben sich alle drei fest vorgenommen, nicht vor Ende der Geisterstunde einzuschlafen", fuhr Rilla fort und lächelte etwas.

Joseph schwieg einen Moment, bevor er fragte: „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun, Mrs. Ford?"

Jetzt erst drehte Rilla sich um: „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Du kannst dich zurückziehen. Kenneth wird ja sicher bald kommen."

„Bestimmt wird er das", nickte Joseph und ging zur Tür, „ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht, Mrs. Ford."

„Dir auch, Joseph", erwiderte Rilla, blickte auf die Türe, die sich langsam hinter dem Butler schloss und seufzte.

_Wenn_ Ken doch nur bald kommen würde...

Sie machte sich Sorgen, wenn er so spät nach Hause kam, natürlich tat sie das, aber seit Jonas' Unfall noch mehr und immerhin war auch Ken mit dem Auto unterwegs und es war eine pechschwarze Nacht und dann auch noch dieser Sturm – wie hätte sie sich da nicht sorgen können?

Sie hatte einfach Angst.

Und, ja, zugegeben, manchmal, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht allein auf ihren Mann wartete und er einfach nicht kam, dann drängte sich ihr doch die eine oder andere Bemerkung auf. Sticheleien meistens, seltener Bösartigkeiten und noch weniger häufig richtige Anteilnahme, aber egal wie gemeint doch hundertmal ausgesprochen.

Untreue.

Ehebruch.

Affäre.

Geliebte.

Wie immer man es nennen wollte.

Natürlich, natürlich wusste sie, dass er sie liebte und sie liebte ihn ja auch und mit Liebe kam Vertrauen, sonst war sie nichts wert, und wäre es Tag gewesen und hätte die Sonne geschienen und wären die Kinder da gewesen und hätte sie sich nur nicht solche Sorgen gemacht, sie hätte gelacht, sie _hatte_ gelacht, ihnen direkt ins Gesicht, aber so...

Es waren irrationale Gedanken – nein, nicht Gedanken, es war eine Furcht, eine dumme, peinliche, blöde Furcht, die aber doch in allen vor sich hin dämmerte, tief in ihrem Inneren, in jeder von ihnen, überall und zu jeder Zeit, ob sie es zugab oder nicht und zugeben taten es die wenigsten.

Eifersucht, die mit Liebe kam, mit jeder Liebe, seit immer und für alle Zeit.

Sorge, die aus Abhängigkeit geboren wurde, sei es nun wegen Gefühlen oder schlicht von Geld.

Misstrauen, dass jedes grenzenlose Vertrauen Lügen strafte, so sicher man es auch gedacht hatte.

Und Erfahrung.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack, der blieb, wenn man die Gerüchte hörte, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, geflüstert, aber so sicher wie jeder Sonnenaufgang, und die Mitleid auslösten, ein bisschen Schadenfreude, manchmal, und dann, ganz tief unten Erleichterung.

_Lieber du als ich._

Der alte Egoismus, der doch jeden Menschen gefangen hielt, nur manchmal einer Opferbereitschaft Platz machte, nur ganz selten, nur wenn geliebt wurde, und das bis zum Rand der Bedingungslosigkeit, denn völlig ohne Bedingungen war doch wahrlich nichts.

_Nicht ich._

Die Sorge, die Furcht, der Beigeschmack, bitter, aber etwas süßlich unter allem, denn der, der nicht erlebt hatte, der konnte nicht verstehen, konnte nur vorstellen und vorstellen war nie ganz negativ und selbst die betrogene Ehefrau hatte in der Vorstellung einen Hang von Drama und verlorener Liebe an sich kleben.

Sicher nicht in Wahrheit.

Aber wer stellte sich schon die Wahrheit vor? Besonders wenn er alleine und besorgt war, und die rationalen Einwände plötzlich ganz weit entfernt schienen und der Sturm ums Haus heulte und dabei klang wie eine Horde böser Geister?

„Glaub mir, Rilla-meine-Rilla, da draußen sind keine Geister. Ich komme von da und mir ist keins begegnet."

Rilla fuhr herum, völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, schaffte es nur zu stottern: „Geister...? Was...? Wie...?"

Ken lachte.

„Du starrst seit ein paar Minuten ohne Pause aus dem Fenster und bist entschieden bleich, selbst für deine Verhältnisse. Und weil heute doch Halloween ist, habe ich gedacht, du hast entweder echte Geister gesehen, die vergessen haben, sich mir vorzustellen oder dir sind Walts Spukgeschichten zu Kopfe gestiegen", erklärte er.

Erleichtert wagte auch Rilla ein zaghaftes Lächeln: „Nein, keine Geister... ich habe mir nur... naja, Sorgen gemacht, nehme ich an. Wegen dem Sturm."

„Ja, ich weiß", nickte Ken mit einem reuigen Lächeln und stieß sich von dem Türrahmen ab, in dem er gelehnt hatte, „ich hätte früher kommen oder doch zumindest anrufen sollen. Aber irgendwie..."

„...irgendwie hast du die Zeit vergessen", vervollständigte seine Frau mit dem nachsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck derer, die so etwas schon viel zu oft gehört haben, bevor sich ein verschmitztes Funkeln in ihre Augen stahl, „und deshalb kommst du hier zur Geisterstunde reingeschneit, erschreckst mich zu Tode mit deinem Gerede über Gespenster und tropfst zu allem Überfluss auch noch den Teppich voll?"

„Äh, ja, so in etwa", bestätigte Ken und versuchte, sich aus dem klatschnassen Mantel zu pellen und gleichzeitig zu seiner Frau hinüber zu gehen.

Rilla schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf: „Weißt du, dein Job muss dir ja wirklich mehr gefallen als noch vor einem Jahr, so oft wie du uns über die Arbeit vergisst. Und dabei hast du so gejammert und gestöhnt, als du angefangen hast."

„Tja, was soll ich sagen", Ken zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, oder hätte es getan, wäre er nicht völlig in den feuchten Mantel verstrickt gewesen, „solange ich es tue scheint es wichtig zu sein und sogar Spaß zu machen, aber sobald ich wieder hier bin, frage mich nur noch, wie etwas, dass nichts mit dir zu tun hat, mir jemals wie ein halbwegs sinnvoller Zeitvertreib vorgekommen sein kann."

„Spinner", lachte Rilla, aber als er sie fest in den Arm nahm und küsste, dabei ihr Nachthemd mit seinem Mantel durchnässte und ihr Regentropfen aus seinen nassen Haaren über die Stirn und die Wangen hinunter liefen, fragte sie sich, wie sie hatte so _dumm_ sein können.

Wie jedes Mal.

* * *

Die Standuhr in der Ecke schlug laut. Zwölf Mal. Mitternacht.

Faith schnalzte ungeduldig mit der Zunge. Warum mussten aber auch alle komplizierten Zwillingsgeburten immer mitten in der Nacht und bei möglichst schlechtem Wetter stattfinden? Selbst ihre eigenen Mädchen hatten sich ja damals während eines Schneesturms angekündigt.

Nun, damals war Jem wenigstens wohlbehalten und trocken, wenn auch zugegebenermaßen sehr nervös, hier in Ingleside gewesen. Jetzt war er irgendwo in Upper Glen und wie er bei dem Sturm nach Hause kommen wollte, war ihr nicht wirklich klar.

Und manchmal, auch wenn sie ihren Mann liebte und Stolz auf ihn war und ihn unterstützte, wo sie nur konnte, manchmal war Faith es wirklich Leid, eine Arztfrau zu sein.

Nicht, dass sie sich beschweren wollte, sie hatte ja gewusst, worauf sie sich einließ, hatte es genau gewusst, immerhin hatte sie Leid gesehen, mehr Leid als man ertragen konnte, und sie kannte ja Jem, ihren Jem, kannte ihn besser als alle sonst, oder zumindest hätte sie das gerne so, aber manchmal nervte es einfach.

Die Sorge, ob er wohlbehalten wieder nach Hause kommen würde und ob er sich am Ende nicht doch überarbeitete, die endlosen, einsamen Stunden im Wohnzimmer, wenn die Kinder schliefen und sie Una auch ins Bett geschickt hatte, und sie Zeit hatte, sich an Dinge zu erinnern, an die sie sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Ihre persönlichen Alpträume, wie wohl im Wachen und mit offenen Augen.

Aber zumindest mit den Alpträumen schien sie nicht alleine zu sein, wenn sie das leise Tapsen kleiner, nackter Füße auf der Treppe richtig deutete – und ja, im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Türe.

„Tante Faith?", fragte das Wesen mit den roten Wuschelkopf, das sie gerade mehr denn je an einen kleinen Kobold erinnerte.

„Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?", erkundigte Faith sich mitfühlend, war ihr doch die jüngere Tochter ihres Bruders in den letzten Monaten ans Herz gewachsen wie ihre eigenen Kinder.

Rachel kletterte neben ihr aufs Sofa und kuschelte sich neben ihre Tante, bevor sie stockend berichtete: „Ich... ich hatte einen Alptraum, einen ganz schlimmen... und dann bin ich aufgewacht und draußen hat es so gestürmt und... und ich vermisse meine Eltern und Cece und Davy und... und ich... ich..."

Und schon liefen die ersten Tränen über das kleine Kindergesicht.

Sanft nahm Faith ihre Nichte in den Arm und tröstete sie mit leisen, beruhigenden Worten, bis sie spürte, dass die Schluchzer langsam verebbten und der kleine Körper sich entspannte. Rachel war eingeschlafen.

Lächelnd betrachtete Faith das Mädchen und stellte bei sich fest, dass es wirklich nichts wunderbareres auf dieser Welt gab als Kinder, seien es nun die eigenen, oder einfach welche, die man liebte.

Ein paar Minuten blieb sie einfach so sitzen und dachte an alles und nichts, bis sie irgendwann hörte, wie die Hintertür sich öffnete, dann oh so bekannte Schritte, das leise Aufschlagen der Stiefel, die in die Ecke geworfen wurde, gefolgt vom Arztkoffer und schließlich der schwere, mit Regen voll gesogene Mantel, der auf der Heizung landete.

Dann der leise Ruf, um ja niemanden zu wecken: „Faith?"

„Im Wohnzimmer", rief sie zurück, ebenfalls gedämpft, und Sekunden später trat Jem durch die Türe, müde, nass, aber anscheinend zufrieden. Es war alles gut gegangen. Glen hatte zwei neue Erdenbürger zu begrüßen.

„Alptraum?", fragte Jem mit Kopfnicken auf Rachel und als Faith nickte, fuhr er fort, „ich gehe schlafen ja? Ich bin völlig erschlagen."

„Natürlich. Ich bringe gleich nur die Kleine hoch, dann komme ich auch", erwiderte Faith.

Jem nickte nur und verließ schon den Raum und dann, nicht laut, irgendwie beiläufig hingeworfen, einfach über die Schulter, wie immer bei Jem: „Ich liebe dich."

Und eigentlich, egal wie anstrengend oder nervig ihr Leben manchmal war, hatte sie doch ein unglaubliches Glück gehabt, stellte Faith leise lächelnd fest.

Wie jedes Mal.


	12. Wie aus Porzellan

**Wie aus Porzellan**

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Douglas", verabschiedeten die Blythe-Zwillinge sich synchron, wie sie so vieles gemeinsam taten, und erinnerten Mrs. Douglas, die man früher Mary Vance genannt hatte und eigentlich auch heute noch häufig so nannte, an die Blythe-Zwillinge einer anderen Generation.

Aber es war nur ein flüchtiger Gedanke, denn die Jahre harter Arbeit in ihrem Laden hatten Mary Vance noch pragmatischer gemacht als sie es in ihrer Jugend gewesen war, und die Beweise dafür, dass die Vergangenheit vergangen war und am besten auch bleiben sollte, standen artig zu beiden Seiten von Merry-Joy Blythe.

Annie Meredith war neben Joy und auch wenn sie mehr und mehr wie die Zwillingsschwester ihrer Mutter aussah, war sie doch charakterlich Nan Meredith unglaublich ähnlich, wenn auch nicht so ähnlich wie Joy ihrer eigenen Mutter, konnte doch jeder Fremdling sie als Faith Blythes Tochter erkennen.

Rose, vor einigen Tagen erst fünf geworden, flüsterte unter den wachsamen Augen von Merry Blythe, die so vernünftig war, dass niemand, aber auch niemand sie für Faiths Tochter gehalten hätte, hätte das nicht auf ihrer Geburtsurkunde gestanden, mit ihrer Cousine Rachel, die eigentlich weit mehr ein paar wachsame Augen benötigt hätte als die brave, liebenswürdige Rose.

Mary betrachtete die Töchter ihrer alten Spielkameradinnen, die jetzt fröhlich redend und lachend, teilweise mit schwingenden Körben und Taschen, den Laden verließen, gefolgt von ihrer eigenen Tochter Nell und den neidischen Blicken von Kit, ihrer Ältesten, die wie jeden Tag im Laden aushelfen musste.

Dann, kurz bevor die Mädchen ganz heraus in den warmen Julitag getreten waren, fiel Marys Blick auf Cece Meredith, Rachels Schwester, die eine beinahe unheimliche Art an sich hatte, sich nahezu unsichtbar zu machen und nicht aufzufallen, obwohl sie doch die Älteste der Mädchen war und sicher die auffälligste Kleidung trug.

Seit anderthalb Jahren schon lebte Rachel bei Faith und Jem in Ingleside und Cece bei den Fords in Toronto und wie auch Ally Fords Kleidung und Gebaren nie ganz mit den anderen kleinen Mädchen übereinstimmte, so stach jetzt auch Cece heraus, mit dem hübschen Kleid, dass wohl Rilla für sie hatte anfertigen lassen und dass ganz sicher mehr gekostet hatte als es sich für ein siebenjähriges Mädchen gehörte, fand Mary.

Die Fords verbrachten den Sommer in den USA wie das Gerücht besagte und es musste wohl stimmen, weil Mary vor ein paar Tagen im Pfarrhaus einen Brief aus New York City auf der Anrichte hatte liegen sehen und auch wenn sie sich für wenig interessierte, das außerhalb ihres Städtchens geschah, wusste selbst sie, dass New York City ganz sicher in den USA lag.

Eine Schande war es, fanden die alten Klatschweiber in Glen, dass Kenneth Ford seine arme Familie um die ganze Welt scheuchte, aber nicht ganz verwunderlich, denn hatte nicht Owen Ford seine Kinder unter chinesischen Heiden aufwachsen lassen? Und schließlich wusste nur Gott, was dem armen Kenneth als kleiner Junge dort widerfahren war.

Mary selber war es eigentlich recht egal, wo die Fords ihre Sommer verbrachten, auch wenn sie fand, dass Rilla Ford ihre Nase mittlerweile etwas zu hoch trug, aber sie hatte auch noch nie besonders viel für Rilla übrig gehabt, besonders nicht nachdem Mary ihr „Kriegsbaby" gerettet hatte, dass mittlerweile irgendwo in Saskatchewan wohnte, und sich Rillas Dankbarkeit als sehr kurzlebig erwiesen hatte.

Wie auch immer, die Fords waren anscheinend in New York City und hatten laut Faith geplant, Cece mit zu nehmen – auf ihre Kosten natürlich, denn wenn es ihnen an einem nicht zu mangeln schien, dann war es Geld – aber als sich dann kurzfristig Ceces und Rachels Eltern für einen Besuch in Glen angesagt hatten, hatten sich diese Pläne zerschlagen.

Cece war also nach Glen geschickt worden und so sehr sie sich freute, ihre Eltern und Geschwister wieder zu sehen, sie fühlte sie fehl am Platz und so benahm sie sich auch. Mary reflektierte daraufhin, dass Geld verdarb, die Klatschweiber stellten fest, dass Rilla Ford noch nie viel für Kinder übrig gehabt hatte, auch wenn es dem Kind wohl bei ihr besser ging als bei seiner Waisenmutter, die Carl Meredith ihnen vor Jahren angeschleppt hatte.

Cece selber, die gerade ihrer Schwester und ihren Cousinen aus dem Laden der Douglases folgte, wusste freilich nichts von dem, was die Leute in Glen über sie, ihre Familie und ihre temporäre Pflegefamilie redeten, aber sie war ein aufmerksames Mädchen, so sehr wie eine andere Cecilia Meredith, die vor drei Dekaden ihre letzte Ruhestätte in einem dunklen Grab gefunden hatte.

Wie ihre Großmutter und auch ihre Tante Una, mit der sich Cece ausgesprochen gut verstand, spürte sie die Stimmungen anderer Menschen sehr genau und sie erkannte Ablehnung, wenn man sie ihr so deutlich entgegenbrachte, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, was man gegen sie hatte und wie sie es hätte ändern können.

Trotzdem lag es schwer auf ihrem Gemüt und in ihrer ohnehin stillen Art fiel es ihr nur noch schwerer, sich in die fröhlichen Gespräche der anderen einzuklinken.

„Wir könnten ins Regenbogental gehen", schlug Annie gerade vor, „es ist einfach wunderschön im Moment."

„Das Regenbogental ist immer wunderschön!", verbesserte Joy übermütig und schwenkte ihren kleinen Korb dabei so stark, dass sich die Eier darin bestimmt auf der roten Straße wieder gefunden hätten, hätte Merry nicht eingegriffen, mit der stoischen Ruhe von jemandem, der seine Rolle gewohnt ist.

Cece dachte bei sich, dass Ally jetzt bestimmt gefragt hätte, wer auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, Joy die Eier tragen zu lassen, aber weil sie nicht Allys Mut hatte, dachte sie den Gedanken nur und sprach ihn nicht aus.

„Natürlich ist es das", beeilte sich Annie derweil zuzustimmen, „aber Blythe hat erzählt, dass ein paar der älteren Jungen aus der Schule Fische fangen und braten wollen. Er will mit Dick Elliot hingehen und zugucken."

„Weiß ich doch. J.J. ist auch da", winkte Joy ab.

„Alec und Tom wollten auch gehen", wusste Nell zu berichten, „vielleicht geben sie uns ja was ab?!"

„Bestimmt nicht", bemerkte Merry und das kollektive Seufzen der anderen Mädchen unterstütze sie in ihrer Meinung.

Cece schwieg und stellte bei sich fest, dass Walt bestimmt auch fischen gegangen wäre, wäre er hier gewesen und dass Ally natürlich auch keine Sekunde gezögert hätte, auch wenn es hieß „Mädchen verboten" und dass _sie_ ganz sicher niemand weggeschickt oder ihr Fisch verweigert hätte.

Laut sagte sie: „Geht ihr ruhig hin, ich bleibe lieber in Ingleside. Ich kann gerne die Sachen für eure Mutter mitnehmen, Merry-Joy."

Die anderen Mädchen hätten sich gerne Blicke zu geworfen, über ihre komische Cousine, aber das gehörte sich nicht, also bedankten sich die Zwillinge artig und übergaben Cece die beiden Körbe.

„Kannst du nicht Rose auch mitnehmen?", bat Annie, offensichtlich nicht begeistert davon, Babysitter für ihre kleine Schwester zu spielen, wenn die großen Jungen im Regenbogental fischten.

„Tante Nan hat gesagt, sie darf heute bei uns bleiben", erinnerte Merry, immer die Gerechte, und blieb dabei, egal wie sehr Joy und Annie auch mit den Augen rollten und Grimassen schnitten – und Joy konnte dabei nahezu furchterregend aussehen.

Merry-Joy, Annie mit Rose, Rachel und Nell zogen also los, erst zum Pfarrhaus, um Tante Nans Einkäufe abzugeben und dann ins Regenbogental und Cece ging in Richtung Ingleside.

Als sie die Veranda betrat, hörte sie Stimmen von drinnen aus dem Wohnzimmer und weil sie Geschichten von früher liebte und die Gesprächsfetzen nach Geschichten von früher klangen, zuhören also nicht direkt unter lauschen fiel, setze Cece sich auf einen Stuhl neben der Türe und hörte zu.

„...Jamie ist heute fischen gegangen und war furchtbar aufgeregt", erzählte Tante Faith gerade lachend, „mich hat das unglaublich an früher erinnert, als Jerry und Jem und Ken, wenn er da war, immer Fische aus dem Bach gefangen haben und sie über einem mickrigen Lagerfeuer, nur mit einem rostigen Blechtopf und einer Gabel mit nur einem Zinken gebraten haben."

„Oh ja", lachte auch Tante Nan und die nächste halbe Stunde waren die Erwachsenen vertieft in ‚Weißt du noch's und Cece hörte zu und fand, dass das ein weitaus gelungener Nachmittag war als unten im Regenbogental den Jungen aus der Ferne beim fischen zuzugucken.

Sie war beinahe eingeschlafen, dort auf der Veranda, als plötzlich eine Frage von ihrem Vater sie aus ihrer wohligen Gemütlichkeit riss.

„Sag mal, Faith, ihr könnt Cece doch bestimmt hier behalten, bis Rilla und Ken wieder da sind, oder? Jane und ich müssen nämlich in ein paar Tagen wieder weg."

„Klar, natürlich", stimme Tante Faith zu und lachte dann, „ein Kopf mehr oder weniger macht auch nichts mehr aus."

„Oh, wie nehmen Rachel dafür mit", erwiderte Carl und jetzt war es vorbei mit aller zufriedener, wohliger Wärme in Ceces Bauch.

„Und Cece nicht?", fragte Tante Nan das, was ihre Nichte draußen auf der Veranda unbedingt wissen wollte und dann wieder nicht.

„Es läuft ganz gut im Moment und wie können es leisten, neben Dave auch eins der Mädchen mitzunehmen und haben beschlossen, dass es Rachel sein soll", erklärte wieder Carl und wäre Cece im Raum gewesen hätte sie gesehen, dass ihre Mutter sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

Aber sie sah es nicht und weil sie in ihrer kindlichen Naivität nicht verstand, dass die Nonchalance, mit der ihr Vater sprach, nur dazu da war, seine Gefühle zu maskieren, saß sie wie vom Donner gerührt da und spürte wie Tränen in ihre eigenen Augen traten.

Für einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann versuchte Carl zu erklären: „Rachel ist nun mal erst sechs und Cece wird dieses Jahr schon neun, sie wird das bestimmt verstehen. Außerdem geht es Ken und Rilla finanziell weitaus besser als dir und Jem, Faith, da ist zumindest mein schlechtes Gewissen geringer."

„Wir haben uns nie beschwert", stellte Faith etwas hitzig klar, „und macht es nichts aus, dass wir uns um Rachel kümmern, egal wie lange."

„Ich weiß doch...", begann Carl und Jane schluchzte leise, aber jetzt schaltete sich Una in das Gespräch ein, von der Cece nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie da war und es auch nie wissen würde, weil sie bereits vor Tante Faith Einwurf geflohen war, die Einkaufskörbe vergessen neben der Verandatür.

„Sie wird das nicht verstehen, Carl, sie wird nur sehen, dass ihr Rachel und Dave bei euch behaltet und sie wieder nach Windgates schickt", erklärte Una ihrem Bruder ruhig, aber nicht ohne Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme.

„Was soll ich denn machen, Una? Was soll ich denn verdammt noch mal machen?", Carl war aufgesprungen, schrie es fast, und als seine Schwestern ihm eine Antwort schuldig blieben, war klar zumindest eins klar.

Cece würde nach Toronto zurückkehren, vielleicht für weitere anderthalb Jahre, vielleicht für länger, aber niemand ahnte, für _wie viel_ länger sie Windgates noch ihr Zu Hause würde nennen müssen.


	13. Anders sein

**Anders sein**

Leslie Ford blickte aus dem großen Wohnzimmerfenster des hübschen, blauen Stadthauses auf die herbstlich-bunten Straßen Kingsports und reflektierte, dass ihr der Herbst die liebste Jahreszeit von allen war.

Im Herbst waren ihre beiden Kinder, drei ihrer sechs Enkelkinder und nicht zu letzt sie selber geboren, in den Herbst war ihre Verlobungszeit vor der Hochzeit mit Owen und die zarten Beginne einer Freundschaft zu Anne gefallen. Und im Herbst waren weder ihre Eltern noch ihr Bruder gestorben.

Deshalb war der Herbst, besonders der Spätherbst, Leslie Fords liebste Jahreszeit.

„Er schläft", verkündete eine helle Stimme aus Richtung Tür und Leslie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um – ein spätes Oktoberkind.

„Ist er immer so schwierig mit dem Einschlafen?", erkundigte Leslie sich, aber Persis winkte nur ab und deutete stattdessen auf die kleine Sitzecke vor dem Kamin: „Setz dich doch."

Ihre Mutter war erst vor wenigen Stunden aus Toronto angereist gekommen und Persis war diese paar Stunden beinahe völlig mit ihren Kindern beschäftigt gewesen. Jetzt, wo endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, freute sie sich auf ein schön langes Gespräch.

„Wie geht es Vater?", leitete sie auch direkt ein, sobald beide sich gesetzt hatten.

„Gut, gut. Er schreibt an seinem nächsten Roman, behauptet aber steif und fest, es wäre zu früh, irgendetwas darüber zu verraten", antwortete Leslie und lächelte in Gedanken an ihren sturen Ehemann.

„Wie immer also!", lachte auch Persis, „und was macht Ken?"

„Arbeiten", kam die etwas lakonische Erwiderung und Persis lachte wieder.

Dann erkundigte sie sich: „Die Zeitung läuft also gut?"

„Sie ist die meistgelesene Tageszeitung in ganz Ontario. Und jetzt will dein Bruder sie anscheinend national vertreiben", wusste Leslie zu berichten.

„In ganz Kanada?", für einen Moment schien Persis beeindruckt, dann grinste sie, „schon interessant, was aus dem privaten Klatschblatt geworden ist, dass unser Urgroßvater Henry an seine kleinen, reichen Freunde verteilt hat, während er und seine englische Aristokraten-Frau das Geld ihrer Väter durchgebracht haben. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass von der riesigen Mitgift, dem Vermögen seines Vaters und seiner gepriesenen Stahlmine nichts mehr übrig ist und sein Urenkel stattdessen Millionen mit dem ehemaligen Klatschblatt macht?"

„Von dem Geld ist noch genug übrig", korrigierte Leslie, „und Ken wird auch aus der Zeitung heraus holen, was er kann. Mit dem Spekulieren ist er zum Glück vorsichtig geworden, aber Rilla sagt, er hätte sie letztens gefragt, warum eigentlich nur die beiden Times vernünftig international vertrieben werden..."

„Ach, du kennst doch Ken", winkte Persis ab, „wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann ist für ihn doch höchstens der Himmel die Grenze. Das war schon so als er acht war und mit achtzig wird das noch genau so sein."

„Wie wahr...", lächelte Leslie.

„Deshalb war er ja auch immer Großvaters besonderer Liebling", vervollständigte Persis ungerührt.

Ihre Mutter zuckte etwas mit den Schultern: „Henry hat einfach erkannt, dass Ken das Potential hat, seine geliebte Zeitung endlich groß zu machen. Owen hat dafür nie kommerziell genug gedacht und eigentlich hat es ihn auch nicht interessiert und John fehlten einfach Mut und Ehrgeiz."

„Und Ken hat _zu_ viel von allem", bemerkte Persis mit der angedeuteten Leidesmiene von jemand, der unter dem _zu_ große Teile seiner Kindheit gelitten hatte.

„Muss er ja auch – als einziger Sohn seiner Generation", erinnerte Leslie sie, „er wird eines Tages – eines schrecklichen Tages – Alleinerbe der Zeitung und des ganzen Vermögens sein und Walt nach ihm ebenfalls, wie es aussieht. Euer Vater hat Ken übrigens zum Teilinhaber gemacht. Er hat Johns Besitzhälfte bekommen, die nach seinem Tod an Owen übergegangen war."

„Arme Rilla...", grinste Persis und auch Leslie musste lachen.

„Nein, wirklich, wie geht es ihr?", erkundigte Persis sich dann, nachdem ihr Lachen abgeflaut war.

„Gut eigentlich", antwortete ihre Mutter, „sie ist ja auch nicht mehr das naive kleine Ding als das sie nach Toronto gekommen ist. Mit diesen ‚Society-Damen' kommt die weit besser klar als ich und sie engagiert sich und spendet viel für wohltätige Zwecke. Kinderheime und Waisenhäuser haben es ihr anscheinend besonders angetan."

Persis nickte wissend: „Bestimmt wegen Mutter Anne. Aber für wohltätige Zwecke spenden ist aber auf jeden Fall besser als wenn sie alles ausgeben würde wie Onkel Johns Frau."

„Sie heißt Magdalene, Persis", erinnerte Leslie.

„Na und?", Persis grinste und wirkte so beinahe wie das etwas aufsässige Mädchen, dass sie vor dreißig Jahren gewesen war, „für mich ist sie Onkel Johns Frau."

„Wie auch immer", schloss Leslie das leidige Thema, „Rilla ist viel zu bodenständig erzogen worden, um sinnlos Geld auszugeben – sie ist wie ich, was das anbelangt. Im Herzen werden wir beide immer Mädchen von der Insel bleiben."

„Sooooo schlimm ist Toronto auch nicht", verteidigte Persis die geliebte Stadt ihrer eigenen Kindheit.

Leslie schüttelte besänftigend den Kopf: „Natürlich nicht. Ich mag Toronto mittlerweile sehr und Rilla auch, soweit ich weiß. Aber es ist nun mal, wie sie sagt: ‚Ich wache heute noch jeden Morgen auf und vermisse das Meer.'"

„Na gut, mit dem Atlantik kann der Lake Ontario natürlich nicht mithalten", gab Persis lachend zu, bevor sie sich erkundigte: „Wie geht es meiner Nichte und meinem Neffen? Und Cece? Sie ist doch immer noch bei ihnen, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte Leslie, „und ein Ende ihres Aufenthalts ist nicht abzusehen. So schlimm ist das nicht, weil sie sich relativ problemlos in die Familie eingefügt hat, aber bald ist sie drei Jahre in Toronto – und dass sie sich dadurch nicht von ihren Eltern entfremdet, kann mir keiner erzählen."

„Arme Cece", stimmte Persis zu, „und dann ist sie auch so jung. Zehn Jahre, demnächst, oder?"

Leslie nickte: „Und die Zwillinge werden nächsten Monat elf. Erschreckend, wie schnell so Kinder wachsen, nicht?"

„Na, meine könnten sich ein bisschen beeilen", versuchte Persis zu scherzen, aber der etwas bittere Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging ihrer Mutter natürlich nicht.

„Was ist los, Pers?", nahm sie also das Thema auf, was sie schon den ganzen Tag und, wenn sie ehrlich war, viel länger beschäftigte.

Natürlich war Leslie aufgefallen, dass Persis nach der Hochzeit eine völlig gegensätzliche Entwicklung zu ihrer eigenen und Rillas durchgemacht hatte. War es den beiden Mrs. Fords schwer gefallen, sich an das Leben in der Oberklasse zu gewöhnen, hatte die immer etwas verwöhnte Persis sich mit dem weitaus arbeitsreicheren und ärmeren Leben an Shirleys Seite abfinden müssen – und dass anscheinend bis heute nicht ganz geschafft.

„Ich weiß nicht", seufzte sie jetzt, „ich meine, Olli ist nicht das Problem. Er ist acht und schon recht verantwortungsbewusst und überhaupt, ein lieberes Kind hat man doch eigentlich selten gesehen, oder? Und Suzy ist auch etwas vernünftiger geworden und auch wenn sie oft etwas _zu_ frech ist, ist sie trotzdem sehr klug und süß genug, dass man ihr wenig übel nimmt, aber..."

Persis seufzte wieder und Leslie wartete schweigend ab.

„Harry ist schwierig", fuhr ihre Tochter fort, „und irgendwie... ich habe nie eine richtige Beziehung zu ihm gekriegt, glaube ich. Weil es mir doch so schlecht ging nach der Geburt... und... naja, ich mache mir auch Vorwürfe. Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen, immerhin hatte ich doch ein Baby und... und..."

Sie brach ab, als die Tränen, die sie zuerst gar nicht bemerkt hatte, über ihre Wangen liefen. Und als Leslie sich neben sie setzte und sie in den Arm nahm, vergaß Persis für einen Moment, dass sie 35 und Mutter von vier Kindern war, und war für einen Moment einfach wieder Kind.

Aber auch das war ihr nicht lange vergönnt, denn das größte Problem lastete ihr noch auf der Seele und so zog sie sich nach kurzer Zeit zurück, wischte sich die Tränen ab und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

„Mit Billy ist es am schlimmsten", begann sie dann, „ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Kinder, ich würde alles für sie tun und so schwer es manchmal auch ist, ich würde sie für nichts und niemanden eintäuschen und..."

„Ich weiß doch", beruhigte Leslie sie.

Persis schluckte, nickte, fuhr dann fort: „Billy... er ist so anders als andere Kinder. Sicher, alle sind mal schwierig und benehmen sich komisch oder so, aber er... er ist zweieinhalb und spricht nicht... nicht ein einziges Wort und selbst Harry hat mit anderthalb doch schon geredet. Dafür ist er motorisch aber gar nicht so sehr zurück und dumm kommt er mir auch nicht vor, eigentlich sogar recht klug."

„Das ist doch gut", versuchte Leslie, sie aufzumuntern.

„Ja, schon", nickte ihre Tochter etwas widerwillig, „aber das ist nicht alles. Er ist... er nimmt keinen Kontakt zu Menschen auf. Wenn man ihn anfasst, schreit er meistens und bei Fremden ist es ganz schlimm. Shirley und ich sind die einzigen, die er toleriert. Und... wenn man ihn anlächelt oder so, fängt er sofort an zu weinen. Eigentlich ist es egal, ob man lacht, weint, schreit, lächelt... sobald man ihn ansieht, weint er."

Leslies Blick geriet etwas skeptischer als beabsichtigt, denn sie hatte in all ihren Jahren noch nie von so einem Kind gehört, und Persis ging sofort in die Defensive.

„Das stimmt wirklich!", verteidigte sie sich, „Shirley sagt auch, ich spinne, aber ich kenne doch mein Baby. Es ist fast so... so, als könnte er nicht erkennen, ob man jetzt freundlich oder böse zu ihm ist und deshalb schreit er einfach jedes Mal. Oder... oder als würde ihn das überfordern. Er weint immer sofort los, wenn er überfordert wird. Andere Kinder versuchen es zuerst wenigstens, aber Billy nicht. Er weint einfach."

„Das wird sich bestimmt geben", versuchte Leslie zu trösten, „er ist doch noch klein."

Persis nickte, aber sie glaubte es nicht. Ihr Baby war anders als andere Kinder, das wusste sie. Sie liebte ihn nicht weniger dafür, vielleicht sogar eher mehr, aber etwas an ihm war anders. Und dieses Etwas, das ahnte Persis, würde Billy sein Leben lang nicht loswerden.


	14. Niemals Auf Wiedersehen

**Niemals Auf Wiedersehen**

Leise, um ihre Töchter nicht zu stören, erhob sich Di von Josies Bettkante. Sie strich ihrer ältern Tochter noch einmal durch die goldenen Locken und stellte bei sich fest, wie groß sie geworden war.

Vor knapp einer Woche hatte sie ihren achten Geburtstag gefeiert und auch Philly, zu der Di jetzt hinüberging, wurde in einigen Monaten schon sieben werden. Und obwohl natürlich vieles einfacher wurde, je älter die Mädchen waren, spürte Di doch einen kleinen Stich, als sie daran dachte wie schnell ihre Töchter erwachsen wurden.

Und ja, da war er auch wieder – dieser kleine Zug an ihrem Herzen, das Verlangen, eines Tages, irgendwann, noch ein Baby im Arm zu halten, ein Baby, das sie jeden Abend in den Schlaf singen konnte und das sie _brauchte_, auf eine Art, wie die beiden Mädchen es nicht mehr taten.

Aber während sie die Türe schloss und langsam nach unten ging, schüttelte Di den Kopf und schallt sich selber für ihre Dummheit. Sie war 37 und damit in einem Alter, in dem mit jedem verstreichenden Monat das Hoffen auf eine erneute Schwangerschaft nur noch absurder wurde.

Abgesehen davon, ihre Hochzeit mir Gordon war jetzt über zwei Jahre her, zwei Jahre und vier Monate, um ehrlich zu sein und wenn sie in dieser Zeit nicht schwanger geworden war, was ließ sie dann glauben, dass es noch passieren würde, bevor sie endgültig zu alt war?

Es war illusorisch.

Und doch, diese kleine, absurde Flamme Hoffnung wollte nicht weichen, egal wie sehr Di sich auch bemühte, sie auszulöschen, zu ersticken, verschwinden zu lassen, weil es sich ohne Hoffnung manchmal so viel schmerzloser lebte und weil eine Hoffnung, die es nicht gab, nicht jedes Mal aufs neue enttäuscht werden konnte.

Gordon ging es ähnlich, das wusste sie.

Es war für Di nie eine wirkliche Option gewesen, ihrem Ehemann etwas zu verweigern – außer ihrer Liebe, die sie ihm nach wie vor nicht schenken konnte –, schon gar nichts, was zu seinen ehelichen Rechten gehörte. Also hatte sie Gordon in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht schweigend in ihr Zimmer geführt hatte und er hatte er ebenso still gedankt und seitdem redeten sie nicht darüber.

Das erhoffte Baby blieb jedoch aus, obwohl sie es beide so sehr herbei sehnten, jeder aufgrund seiner eigenen Gründe und vielleicht beide in der Hoffnung, das ein Baby diesen letzten Abgrund zwischen ihnen schließen würde, den sie aus eigener Kraft anscheinend nicht überwinden konnten.

Aber jetzt waren fast zweieinhalb Jahre vergangen, Di war 37 und Gordon würde in einem Monat 40 werden und ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Es war besser, das Hoffen aufzugeben.

Di seufzte und massierte ihre Schläfen, als sie sich in einen der Wohnzimmersessel setzte. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, für sie alle vier, emotional anstrengend und dass sie es gerade über ihren Kinderwunsch für einen kurzen Moment vergessen oder verdrängt hatte, half auch nicht besonders.

Jonas' vierter Todestag.

Sie waren nach dem Frühstück an seinem Grab gewesen und hatten den Rest des Tages zu Hause verbracht, still und in gedrückter Stimmung. Nach dem Abendessen war Gordon verschwunden, nur Gott wusste wohin, und Di hatte ihre Mädchen getröstet, bis sie beide endlich, endlich in einen erlösenden Schlaf gefallen waren.

Jetzt war es fast elf Uhr nachts und von Gordon immer noch nichts zu sehen.

Elf Uhr.

Mitternacht.

Zwischen elf Uhr und Mitternacht war Jonas gestorben. Heute vor vier Jahren, irgendwann in der nächsten Stunde.

Di fröstelte etwas und zog ihre Strickjacke etwas fester um sich.

„Wo bist du jetzt wohl?", fragte sie dann leise, denn Blick auf die tanzenden Flämmchen im Kamin gerichtet.

In der Stille des alten Hauses klangen ihre Worte merkwürdig fremd, unpassend, beinahe gruselig, so, als wäre tatsächlich etwas da, oder jemand, der, obwohl nicht sichtbar, die Stille dämpfte, noch stiller machte, irgendwie.

„Und geht es dir gut, wo immer du bist?", fragte Di weiter in die Stille hinein.

„Mit geht es auch ganz gut, besser zumindest. Die Mädchen sind auch in Ordnung. Sie werden nur viel zu schnell erwachsen, finde ich. Du würdest sie nicht mehr erkennen, wenn du sie heute sehen würdest. Oder vielleicht ja doch. Vielleicht wachst du ja wirklich über uns, wie sie es in der Sonntagsschule immer behauptet haben, und vielleicht siehst du sie jeden Tag, so wie ich, wie soll ich das schon genau sagen können?"

Für einem Moment stockte Di, als der rationale Teil ihrer Gehirns sich meldete, und sie sich fragte, ob sie sich gerade lächerlich machte, aber es tat gut, endlich mal frei zu reden, sich so viele Dinge von der Seele zu reden, die sich dort sammelten und sammelten und sie manchmal zu erdrücken drohten.

„Wenn du uns beobachtest, dann weißt du ja auch bestimmt, dass ich Gordon geheiratet habe. Sei mir nicht böse, mein Liebling, ja? Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, wirklich nicht, und er war doch das Beste, was mir und deinen Töchtern passieren konnte. Ich liebe dich deshalb nicht weniger, ich werde dich immer lieben, egal, was auch kommt. Und auch egal, wie sehr ich Gordon schätzen gelernt habe, du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herz haben, das verspreche ich dir."

Dis Stimme war lauter geworden, zitterte nicht mehr so und sie dachte auch nicht mehr, zweifelte nicht, _tat_ einfach, nur für den Moment.

„Aber du bist ja gar nicht böse, oder? Es ist nicht deine Art, dass habe ich mittlerweile verstanden. Du wärst wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal böse, wenn ich Gordon tatsächlich lieben würde. Würdest du dich freuen für uns? Oh, wahrscheinlich, wahrscheinlich. Du würdest dich freuen, wenn wir miteinander glücklich wären. Und wir _sind_ glücklich, sehr glücklich, aber nicht miteinander. Ich liebe ihn nicht, nicht _so_, nicht wie er es gerne hätte, nicht wie ich dich liebe."

„Und trotzdem, es tut gut zu wissen, dass ich _könnte_. Dass, sollte ich ihn lieben, es kein Verrat an dir ist und dass du es nicht als Verrat sehen würdest. Wäre ich denn die Erste, die ein zweites Mal liebt? Und hat der Mensch nicht genug Liebe zu geben? Ich würde dich nicht verraten, sollte ich einen anderen Mann neben dir lieben, ihm die gleiche Liebe geben, die du hast und immer haben wirst. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich das begriffen habe, aber ich habe es verstanden und es hilft mir sehr, du glaubst gar nicht _wie_ sehr. Und dass, obwohl ich Gordon doch eigentlich nicht liebe."

„Trotzdem, er hat gesagt, dass er nur möchte, dass ich glücklich werde und ich kann mich erinnern, dass du einmal etwas ähnliches gesagt hast. Ich würde gerne wieder lieben, Jonas, ich würde Gordon gerne lieben, weil ich ihn schätze und brauche und weil er es verdient hat. Ja, ich würde mich gerne in ihn verlieben. Bis eben war mir das nicht klar, aber jetzt weiß ich es. Ich würde dich nicht vergessen, dass weißt du und dass wissen Gordon und ich auch, aber es würde mich glücklich machen. Das und ein Baby. Aber ich liebe Gordon nicht und auf ein Baby auch nur zu hoffen ist dumm von mir."

Di seufzte leise, stand dann auf, um das Fenster zu schließen, durch dass ein kalter Wind hinein wehte, hörte das Donnergrollen draußen, sah einen Blitz sekundelang den Himmel erhellen, zog ihre Schlüsse, belebte verdrängte Erinnerungen – und eine kalte Hand schloss sich um ihr Herz.

Heute vor vier Jahren. _Jetzt_ vor vier Jahren. _Hier_ vor vier Jahren.

Ein grässlicher Sturm.

Eine nächtliche Autofahrt.

Jonas.

Gordon.

_Gordon._

Es war Geschichte. Geschichte, die sich selbst wiederholte. Geschichte, weil heute gestern war und morgen vielleicht nicht sein würde.

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen verließ Dis Kehle, sie stolperte rückwärts, wie gestoßen, wie taub in ihrer Angst, handlungsunfähig, nur in der Lage, einen Gedanken zu denken, einen einzigen Gedanken, stumm ausgestoßen, wieder und wieder, eine Bitte, vielleicht ein Gebet.

_Nicht, nicht. Ich liebe ihn doch. Bitte nicht._

Und dann begriff sie, begriff in dieser Art, wie Menschen oft begreifen, wenn es zu spät ist oder beinahe zu spät, begriff mit einer Klarheit, was sie noch Momente vorher verleugnet hatte, im festen Glauben die Wahrheit zu sagen, zu denken, zu fühlen.

Sie liebte Gordon.

Liebte ihn nicht als Freund oder Bruder oder Retter in der Not, sondern _liebte_ ihn einfach. Als Mann. Als er selbst.

Liebte ihn, wie sie Jonas liebte.

Liebte ihn so, wie viele Menschen nur einmal im Leben lieben und die meisten sogar gar nicht. Und sie, sie war glücklich genug gewesen, zweimal solch eine Liebe zu empfinden und jetzt... sie war so dumm gewesen, so dumm... was, wenn... was, wenn... was?

Die Schluchzer wurden häufiger, heftiger, schüttelten sie durch, sie schmeckte ihre eigenen Tränen, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, wollte die Welt nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr hören und hörte auch nicht.

Hörte nicht, wie die Türe sich öffnete. Hörte nicht, wie ein Paar Schuhe ausgezogen und in die Ecke gestellt wurden. Hörte nicht, weil ein Mantel an die Garderobe gehangen wurde. Hörte nicht, wie jemand leise ihren Namen rief.

Sie hörte erst wieder, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um sie legten, jemand sie an sich zog, ihren Namen flüsterte, immer und immer wieder, als sie aufsah und zwei blaue Augen zurückblickten, besorgt, etwas ängstlich, aber liebevoll, so voller Liebe.

„Di... Liebes... was ist denn los? Was hast du denn? Ist es wegen...", er stockte, schluckte, „...ist es wegen Jonas?"

„Nein", Di schüttelte den Kopf, beinahe selbst überrascht von ihrer eigenen Heftigkeit, „ist es wegen dir! Wegen dir! Wo warst du denn? Wo warst du? Ich habe mir doch Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte doch solche Angst! Dieser Sturm und du bist dich hier und ich könnte es doch nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren, ich liebe dich doch, ich liebe dich doch viel zu sehr..."

Für einen Moment, einen kurzen Moment dachte Gordon, er hätte sich verhört, aber der Blick in ihren Augen log nicht, sagte ihm, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, ihn, wirklich _ihn_ und er wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, warum so plötzlich, aber er wusste, dass es das war, dass sie alles zusammen erreichen konnten, dass alles möglich war, selbst ein Baby, und auch wenn nicht, sie waren zusammen, sie würden das schon hinkriegen, das und alles sonst.

„Ist ja gut, Di, ist ja gut", murmelte er in ihr Haar, küsste ihre Stirn, „ich bin ja hier und ich gehe auch nicht weg, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich liebe dich doch, Gott, wie ich dich liebe..."

Und als Gordon sie noch näher zog, fiel Dis Blick auf Jonas Foto an der Wand gegenüber. Sie lächelte, aber sie verabschiedete sich nicht. Sie würde sich nie verabschieden, nie ganz, aber das Leben ging weiter und auch wenn ein kleiner Teil von ihr gestorben war mit ihm, sie selber lebte weiter und ihr Leben, das wusste sie, würde jetzt um einiges glücklicher sein.

Einfach, weil Liebe immer alles ein bisschen glücklicher machte.


	15. Zwei verwandte Seelen

**Zwei verwandte Seelen**

Es war warm, sonnig, ein wunderschöner Julitag und die Jungen des Dorfes trafen sich unten an den Dünen um wer weiß was zu tun. J.J. und Blythe waren gegangen und auch Bert hatte seiner Mutter gesagt, er würde an den Strand gehen, aber natürlich ging er nicht.

Bert ging eigentlich nie dort hin, wo die Jungen des Dorfes sich trafen, nur dann, wenn er musste, wenn seine Mutter es sagte, oder Blythe ihn sonst ausgelacht hätte – wobei Blythe ihn eigentlich immer auslachte – oder er zufällig zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war.

Er verstand sie nämlich nicht, die anderen Jungen und sie verstanden ihn noch weniger und deshalb hatte Bert vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es besser war, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen so oft er konnte. Denn von Blythe war nie Hilfe zu erwarten und von J.J. wirklich nur dann, wenn es richtig schlimm wurde.

Deshalb ging Bert also auch heute nicht hinunter zu den Dünen, sondern blieb im Regenbogental. Natürlich, er hätte zu Johnny herüber gehen können, der noch nicht zu den Dünen dürfte und mit dem Bert sich eigentlich gut verstand, aber irgendwie hatte er heute keine Lust, zu Johnny nach Ingleside zu gehen.

Annie und Merry-Joy waren im Dorf, aber selbst wenn sie es nicht gewesen wären, mit denen wollte Bert auch nicht spielen und, was vielleicht noch wichtiger war, sie auch nicht mit ihm. Mit Rosie, ja, mit Rosie hätte Bert gespielt, aber Rosie hatte eine Erkältung und Großvater hatte gesagt, sie solle besser ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben.

Mit Rosie verstand Bert sich am besten. Sie war nur neun Monate jünger als er, ebenso wie Annie nur neun Monate älter war als Blythe. Zwischen Bert und Blythe lagen wiederum anderthalb Jahre und ein so großer Charakterunterschied, dass die beiden Pfarrersjungen eigentlich nie gut miteinander auskamen.

Meistens ärgerte Blythe Bert, wie eigentlich alle Jungen ihn ärgerten, und wenn Bert sich dann verletzt in eine Ecke verzog, ärgerte Blythe ihn noch ein bisschen mehr. Es war kein schlimmes Ärgern, die Erwachsenen hielten es sogar für völlig normal, aber Blythe, das musste gesagt werden, hatte ein Händchen fürs Ärgern, aber leider kein Gefühl, wann es Zeit war, aufzuhören.

Er überschritt viel zu oft die Grenze, zwischen etwas Ärgern und jemanden wirklich verletzen und so auch heute Morgen beim Frühstück und jetzt würde Bert erst recht nicht runter zu den Dünen gehen, wo Blythe war und die ganzen anderen Jungen und wo sie ihn doch ohnehin nur wieder schikaniert hätten.

Er blieb also im Regenbogental, das wenig von seinem Zauber eingebüßt hatte und auch heute noch der Lieblingsspielplatz der Kinder aus Ingleside und dem Pfarrhaus war, genauso wie es Jahre und Jahrzehnte zuvor gewesen war, und wäre Bert nicht so in seine Gedanken versunken gewesen, hätte er den jungen Mann vielleicht früher bemerkt, aber so bemerkte er ihn erst, als er beinahe über ihn gestolpert wäre.

„Ent... entschuldigen Sie... bitte", stotterte er und wich unbewusst ein paar Schritte zurück. Bert mochte keine Fremden.

„Ist schon okay, Bert", der Fremde lächelte etwas, „du kannst dich gerne zu mir setzen, wenn du magst."

Bert blieb stehen.

„Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?", fragte er misstrauisch, aber eben doch mit genug Neugier, um überhaupt zu fragen.

„Ich wäre ein schlechter Onkel, wenn ich die Namen meiner eigenen Neffen nicht kennen würde, findest du nicht?", erwiderte der Fremde sichtlich amüsiert.

„Onkel?", wiederholte Bert und trat ein paar Schritte näher.

Der Fremde nickte: „Ich bin dein Onkel Bruce. Der jüngste Bruder von deinem Vater. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja... ja, ich glaube schon", antwortete Bert langsam, während er versuchte, das Gesicht des fremden Onkels mit irgendeiner Erinnerung in Verbindung zu bringen. Er fand keine, obwohl er doch von seinem Onkel Bruce wusste seit er denken konnte. Der war es schließlich, von dem Bert seinen zweiten Namen hatte.

„Sehr schön", der Mann lachte, „dann kannst du dich ja jetzt auch zu mir setzen, oder nicht?"

Bert setze sich und sah seinen Onkel Bruce mit großen Augen an.

„Wie geht es dir, Bert?", erkundigte der sich jetzt, nur konnte Bert nicht entscheiden, ob er es ernst meinte oder nur eine Floskel benutzte.

„Ganz gut, Onkel Bruce", erwiderte er also etwas zögerlich.

Onkel Bruce lachte: „Also nicht gut, aber du möchtest es mir nicht sagen. Auch gut, kann ich verstehen. Aber bitte, lass das _Onkel_ weg. Einfach nur Bruce, ohne Onkel. So alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht."

„Wie alt bist du denn?", wollte Bert wissen und ignorierte die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf, die ihn schallt, dass man Erwachsene nicht nach ihrem Alter fragte. Das hier war immerhin sein Onkel, auch wenn er ihn so nicht nennen sollte.

„Fünfundzwanzig", antwortete einfach-nur-Bruce-ohne-Onkel, „das mag dir furchtbar alt vorkommen, aber so alt ist es nicht. Dein Onkel Jem zum Beispiel ist schon vierzig und dein Vater auch fast. _Das_ ist alt."

Bert lachte. „Ich bin fast acht", verkündete er dann nicht ohne Stolz, bevor er fragte, „hast du einen Beruf, On... Bruce?"

Bruce nickte: „Ich bin Architekt. Seit zwei Jahren bin ich jetzt mit meinem Studium fertig und seitdem arbeite ich in Montréal, deshalb kanntest du mich auch nicht. Weist du, wo Montréal ist?"

„Nein", Bert schüttelte den Kopf, „ist es so weit weg wie China? Oder wie das Morgenland?"

„So weit nun auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Bruce lachend, „aber zu weit, als das ich euch oft besuchen kommen kann."

Bert, der in seinem ganzen kleinen Leben noch nie die Insel verlassen hatte, nickte bedächtig. Doch, ja, das konnte er verstehen.

„Ist Architekt ein guter Beruf?", fragte er dann.

„Mir macht es großen Spaß und ich glaube, ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage, dass ich auch ganz gut darin bin", antwortete Bruce, „warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich doch noch nicht weiß, was ich später machen soll. Blythe will unbedingt Soldat werden und J.J. sagt, von ihm erwarten sowieso alle, dass er Arzt wird, dabei will er eigentlich gar kein Arzt werden, sondern ein Weltumsegler, ein großer Entdecker", erklärte Bert.

„Na, da wird J.J. aber enttäuscht sein. So viel zu entdecken gibt es auf dieser Welt nicht mehr. Die Zeiten sind lange vorbei. Und du, Bert, willst also weder Soldat noch Arzt werden?", hakte Bruce nach.

Bert verneinte: „Weißt du, ich will kein Feigling sein, On... Bruce, aber wenn ich mir das nur vorstelle... das ganze Blut und das Leid und der Tod... das muss doch grauenvoll sein. Ich mag mir das noch nicht einmal richtig vorstellen und erleben will ich es noch weniger. So viel Grausames."

„Du bist deinem Onkel Walter wirklich unglaublich ähnlich, Bert", bemerkte Bruce nachdenklich, „du siehst ihm auch sehr ähnlich, bis auf die Augen, die sind von deinem Großvater John, meinem Vater. Dein Vater und du, ihr habt seine Augen. Meine sind nicht ganz so schwarz, sondern eher schwarz-blau, genau wie Unas."

„Walt hat Onkel Walters Augen, sagt Mutter", wusste Bert beizusteuern.

„Tatsächlich? Aber ansonsten hat er wenig von ihm, außer dem Namen. Das letzte Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe, war er Kenneths Kind durch und durch. Und Ally ist wie ihre Mutter", Bruce lächelte etwas, „ich war übrigens mal in sie verliebt, in deine Tante Rilla, da war ich ein paar Jahre älter als du, vierzehn vielleicht, und sie verheiratet und in ihren Zwanzigern."

„Echt?", fragte Bert mit großen Augen.

Bruce lachte: „Typischer Fall von Schuljungenschwärmerei. Das war alles noch einfach damals... wenn ich dagegen... ach, nein, nicht so wichtig... wie auch immer, Rilla ist nur acht Jahre älter als ich, damit ist sie von meinen Geschwistern und den Blythes am nächsten an mir dran. Du weißt, dass ich eine andere Mutter habe, als dein Vater?"

„Ja, Großmutter Rosemary ist deine Mutter. Und Vaters Mutter, Großmutter Cecilia, ist schon ganz lange tot", nickte Bert feierlich.

„Genau", bestätigte Bruce, „deshalb bin ich auch so viel jünger als die anderen. Ich bin alt genug, um mich an den Krieg erinnern zu können, aber ich war noch nicht einmal sieben, als er ausgebrochen ist. An die Tage im Regenbogental kann ich mich nicht erinnern oder war überhaupt noch nicht da. Die Geschichten kenne ich natürlich."

Bert nickte heftig mit dem Kopf: „Ich auch, ich auch! Wie Tante Faith und Onkel Walter auf Schweinen geritten sind. Und der Gutbetragen-Club. Und als Tante Faith und Tante Una an einem _Sonntag_ das Haus geputzt haben. Und, wie sie Mary Vance... also, Mrs. Douglas, gefunden haben und..."

„Apropos Mary Vance... ist sie schon wieder schwanger oder sah das nur so aus?", unterbrach Bruce ihn.

„Ist sie, ist sie. Oktober, sagt Großvater. Und Tante Di war da, als er es erzählt hat und sie hat ganz komisch geguckt und Mutter ist direkt zu ihr hin gegangen und hat sie getröstet oder so. Weißt du, warum?", neugierig sah Bert zu seinem Onkel hoch.

„Ich... kann es mir vorstellen", wich der aus und Bert, der spürte, wenn jemand nicht antworten wollte, fragte nicht weiter.

Stattdessen verkündete er: „Es hat sie auf jeden Fall sehr traurig gemacht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute traurig sind oder leiden müssen. Es gibt so viel Schreckliches auf der Welt und so viele Menschen, die ganz viel Leid mit sich herumtragen müssen, dabei haben sie es doch überhaupt nicht verdient!"

„Manche habe ihr Leid schon verdient...", gab Bruce zu bedenken.

Bert nickte widerwillig: „Ja, schon, aber ich finde, die Welt müsste schön sein. Ich mag nämlich nur schöne Dinge und was ist schon schöner, als wenn alle Menschen glücklich wären? Aber sie sind nicht glücklich, sie sind unglücklich und Unglück ist etwas schreckliches. Findest du nicht auch, dass es schreckliche Dinge nicht geben sollte?"

„Man kann an schrecklichen Erfahrungen auch wachsen, Bert", erinnerte Bruce, „sie sind nicht nur schrecklich."

„Aber Leid, das dürfte es nicht geben, finde ich, leiden sollte niemand müssen", beharrte Bert, „richtig schlimm leiden, das hat keiner verdient."

„Du bist Walter Blythe wirklich unglaublich ähnlich, Bert", stellte Bruce lächelnd fest und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sehr der Bert einem anderen, idealistischen, kleinen Jungen glich, der Jahre zuvor ein großes Opfer gebracht und dafür belohnt worden war, aber dem das Leben den Idealismus lange ausgetrieben hatte.


	16. Sonnenschein

**Sonnenschein**

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen klappte Di ihr Buch zu und lehnte sich in ihrem Lieblingsschaukelstuhl zurück. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang warme Juliluft zu ihr herein, ein paar kleine Vögel zwitscherten um die Wette und der alte Garten stand in voller Blüte.

Green Gables war wunderschön im Sommer.

Für einige Minuten saß Di einfach nur da und genoss die Stille um sich herum, die doch sonst so rar geworden war, und rarer noch, denn in eben diesem Moment erklang ein leises, aber beharrliches Klopfen an der Türe.

„Herein", rief Di und ärgerte sich beinahe über die Störung, aber auch nur beinahe. Sie war nicht leicht zu Verärgern, dieser Tage, was ihre Töchter schamlos ausnutzten, wie sie wusste, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich wirklich daran zu stören.

„Hallo Di. Hast du Zeit für mich?", Nan steckte den Kopf herein und sah ihr Zwillingsschwester fragend an. Sie war vor etwa zwei Wochen gekommen, hatte nicht genau gesagt, warum, sondern war ausgewichen, aber Di wusste den Grund natürlich und war ihr im Stillen sehr dankbar.

„Klar, komm nur herein", Di nickte und lächelte, jede Spur von Ärger, wenn denn da gewesen, verflogen.

Nan tat eben das und machte es sich auf dem grünen Sofa bequem. „Was liest du?", erkundigte sie sich, nachdem ihr Blick auf das bereits sehr zerlesen aussehende Buch an Dis Seite fiel.

Schweigend hob Di es hoch, damit ihr Schwester den Titel erkennen konnte. „David Copperfield", setzte sie dann noch hinterher, genau in dem Moment, in dem Nan fragte: „Dickens? Schon wieder?"

Nan lachte, in Erinnerungen an die alten Jugendtage, an die gefühlten tausend Male, die Di dieses Buch schon gelesen hatte, oft nachts, nur im Schein einer Kerze und daran, wie sie selber, Nan, immer gebettelt hatte, dass sie doch endlich das Licht ausmachen möge, nur um ein ums andere Mal die gleiche Antwort zu erhalten: ‚Nur noch ein paar Seiten...'

Na, ein paar Seiten in der Tat.

„Willst du nichts fröhlicheres lesen?", erkundigte sich Nan dann mit einer vagen Kopfbewegung, die ihre Schwester nicht ganz zu deuten wusste.

„Es _ist_ fröhlich", hielt sie dagegen, fast wie aus alter Tradition.

Nan hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Wirklich", beharrte Di, „am Ende."

Ihre Schwester rührte sich nicht.

„Naja", gestand Di nach einigen Sekunden ein, „zumindest ist es nicht traurig. Am Ende nicht."

Ein Lächeln, etwas triumphierend, blitzte auf Nans Gesicht auf, bevor beide in ein behagliches Schweigen fielen, wie man es nur mit sehr wenigen Menschen teilen konnte und wie sie es noch vor einem Jahr nicht hatten teilen können.

Denn wirklich, reflektierte Di, sie hatten sich entfremdet, nach Jonas' Tod, hatten nicht mehr zueinander gefunden, die eine so glücklich, die andere so verzweifelt und es hatte lange Jahre, viel Verständnis und viele Veränderungen benötigt, um sie einander wieder näher zu bringen.

Natürlich, _verstehen _tat Nan immer noch nicht, nicht wirklich, aber das verlangte Di auch nicht mehr von ihr. Wie hätte sie auch? Nan _konnte_ nicht verstehen, aber die hatte sich bemüht, war da gewesen und hatte, wenn schon nicht verstanden, dann geholfen und unterstützt, immer wieder. Das war genug oder sogar mehr als das.

„Ach, übrigens", unterbrach Nan ihre Gedanken, „Jerry hat eben angerufen und... ich habe Neuigkeiten."

Interessiert sah Di zu ihrer Schwester hoch, abwartend, aber etwas ungeduldig. Immerhin wusste sie ja, wie sehr Nan es liebte die Zeit vor der Verkündigung wichtiger Neuigkeiten zu verlängern und die Neugier ihres Gesprächspartners zu steigern.

Auch jetzt wartete Nan einige Sekunden, lächelte wissend, bevor sie schließlich verkündete: „Dreimal darfst du raten, wer heiraten will."

Di rollte mit den Augen: „Geschätzte 30 Millionen Menschen auf diesem Planeten, 3 Millionen davon in Kanada und sicher 30 in unserem erweiterten Bekanntenkreis."

Nan zog einen Flunsch, oder hätte es zumindest getan, wenn sie sich nicht in genau dem Moment daran erinnert hätte, dass sie nicht mehr vierzehn, sondern fast vierzig waren und sie selbst immerhin Pfarrersfrau und vierfache Mutter und das sich so etwas nicht ziemte. Auch, wenn sie es wirklich gerne gemacht hätte.

„Bruce", klärte sie dann auf, als Di keinerlei Ansätze machte auf das altbekannte Spielchen einzusteigen.

„Bruce", wiederholte Di langsam, nachdenklich, schien die Neuigkeit in ihrem Kopf hin und her zu drehen, bevor sie beifällig nickte, „ich freue mich für ihn."

Nan machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Ja, natürlich tust du das. Willst du nicht die Details hören?" Ungeduldig blickte sie ihre Schwester an.

„Du wirst langsam schlimmer als Cornelia Elliot", murmelte diese leise, aber laut genug, damit Nan sie verstehen konnte, es allerdings geflissentlich überging. „Also, wen heiratet er?", fragte Di dann.

„Sie heißt Yvette, Yvette Delerue und...", begann Nan, wurde aber unterbrochen: „Französin?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Frankokanadierin. Sie lebt mit ihrer Mutter und Quebec und da hat Bruce sie auch kennen gelernt."

Di nickte langsam, vorsichtig vielleicht, und fragte dann: „Wie alt ist sie?"

„Neunzehn", gab Nan Auskunft, betont neutral, „in zwei Monaten oder so wird sie zwanzig, sagt Jerry."

„Und Bruce ist... fünfundzwanzig?", erkundigte Di sich stirnrunzelnd, als sie versuchte, sich an das Alter des jüngsten Meredith-Sohns zu erinnern.

„Sechsundzwanzig", verbesserte Nan, „Verrückt, wie die Zeit vergeht, oder?"

Ihre Zwillingsschwester nickte schweigend, anscheinend überrascht, dass der kleine Bruce wirklich alt genug war, um zu heiraten, oder vielleicht auch nur etwas melancholisch, in Gedanken an die Zeit, die vergangen war oder doch zumindest vergangen sein musste, ohne dass es sich so anfühlte.

„Sag mal", begann Nan nach einigen Momenten vorsichtig, „findest du, dass sie zu jung ist? Yvette, meine ich."

Di schwieg, überlegte einen Moment, bevor sich verneinte: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie ist jung, ja, aber Rilla war auch erst einundzwanzig, als sie Ken geheiratet hat und Jane, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, neunzehn oder höchstens zwanzig."

Aus irgendeinem Grund wirkte Nan erleichtert: „Ja, ja, du hast Recht. Sie wollen auch frühestens in einem Jahr heiratet oder vielleicht auch noch später. Dann wird ja wohl niemand mehr etwas sagen können."

Ihre Schwester rollte heimlich mit den Augen, etwas genervt, wie wichtig es Nan geworden war, was die Leute über sie und ihre Familie dachten. Natürlich, ihr Mann war der Pfarrer von Glen, aber Faith war ja Arztfrau, also in der gleichen Position, und scherte sich trotzdem wenig um die Meinung der Leute. Und Rilla, der es am wichtigsten hätte sein müssen, war es sogar völlig egal.

„Sie werden sich schon einkriegen, die ganzen Klatschweiber. Sowohl über ihr Alter, als auch darüber, dass sie Frankokanadierin ist", versuchte sie Nan aber doch zu beruhigen, „und selbst wenn nicht, dann wird dir und Jerry niemand etwas vorwerfen können. Ihr mit eurem perfekten Leben."

Der letzte Satz war neckend gesagt, auf keinen Fall missgünstig, Di fand ihr eigenes Leben perfekt genug, aber Nan lachte nicht. Tatsächlich zeigte sich ein Stirnrunzeln in ihrem immer noch hübschen Gesicht.

„Nicht perfekt", wehrte sie dann ab, einsilbig wie selten, „nicht perfekt."

„Natürlich nicht", beeilte sich Di zu sagen, „aber du musst zugeben, dass ihr zwei von uns allen das bisher ruhigste und skandalfreiste Leben geführt habt."

Nan nickte langsam: „Wir hatten Glück, soweit. Aber es macht mir auch Angst. Du kannst nicht nur Glück haben im Leben. Manchmal verschwindet es, von jetzt auf gleich. Zack", sie schnipste mit den Fingern, „und weg ist es. Das weißt du besser als irgendwer sonst."

„Aber es kommt wieder", fügte Di hinzu, „irgendwann kommt es immer wieder, auch wenn man nicht daran glaubt. Auch das habe ich gelernt. Es ist niemals alles nur gut, nein, aber auch nicht alles schlecht."

„Du hast recht", Nan lächelte etwas, „ich mache mir nur viel zu viele Sorgen immer. Um Jerry, um die Kinder, um eigentlich alles. Du weißt ja, wie das ist."

Ihre Schwester nickte nur. Und wie sie es wusste...

„Annie wird langsam richtig vernünftig", erzählte Nan dann, im Plauderton, die ernsten Gedanken hinter sich lassend, „oder so vernünftig, wie es für sie eben möglich ist, was nicht viel zu sein scheint. Rose zum Beispiel ist zwar erst acht, aber eine richtige kleine Perfektionisten und immer noch so brav, dass Jerry sagt, er hätte Angst davor, dass ihr eines Tages Flügel wachsen."

Di lachte: „Würde bestimmt nett aussehen. Sie sieht doch ohnehin schon aus wie ein niedlicher Goldrauschengel. Deine arme Annie dagegen... tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich fühle mit ihr."

„Annie sind ihre Haare eigentlich recht egal, glaube ich", lächelte Nan und seufzte sogleich, „eigentlich ist es ihr generell egal, wie sie aussieht. Sie kommt fast genau so oft mit schmutzigen oder zerrissenen Klamotten nach Hause wie Blythe. Aber nicht, weil sie so viel spielt und tollt wie er, sondern einfach, weil sie so viel träumt, dass sie es schlicht nicht _merkt_, wenn sie ihr neues Sonntagskleid ruiniert."

„Und du darfst dann beim Tee den Klatschweibern von Glen erklären, warum die Pfarrerstochter mit einem dreckigen Kleid, zerrissenen Strumpfhosen und ohne Hut in die Kirche kommt?", neckte Di.

„So ziemlich", bestätigte Nan, „und Blythe ist noch schlimmer. Wirklich, wenn Bert und Rose auch nur halb so anstrengend wären, würde ich durchdrehen." Sie seufzte mit der alten Theatralik aber natürlich wusste Di, vielleicht besser als irgendwer sonst, dass Nan weder ihr Leben noch ihre Kindern jemals hergegeben hätte.

„So, ich werde dich jetzt wieder Dickens überlassen. Ich habe nämlich der alten Mrs. Calvert versprochen, ihr einen meiner Kirschkuchen vorbeizubringen und der backt sich nicht von selbst", fuhr Nan fort, stand dann auf und verließ den Raum, die Türe leise hinter sich schließend.

Auch Di erhob sich aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl, für einen Moment verharrend, bevor sie die Türe zu einem angrenzenden Raum öffnete und ihn betrat, leise, fast auf Zehenspitzen. Sie warf einen Blick in die Wiege, in der ihre kleine Tochter tief schlief, ihr Baby, die Händchen zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen fest zugekniffen, und lächelte.

Ja, Green Gables war wirklich wunderschön im Sommer.


	17. Von kleinen und großen Wundern

**Von kleinen und großen Wundern**

„Zoe Melanie", wiederholte Walt nachdenklich, „versteh' ich nicht."

„Was gibt es denn daran nicht zu verstehen? Tante Dis neue Tochter heißt Zoe Melanie Blake. Ist doch nicht so schwer", Ally verdrehte theatralisch die Augen über so viel Dummheit seitens ihres Bruders, fing sich dadurch aber lediglich einen mahnenden Blick von ihrer Mutter ein.

Walt ignorierte den genervten Ton schlicht und erklärte friedlich: „Na, weil wir alle nach irgendwem benannt sind. Cece hier nach ihrer Mutter und Großmutter, ich nach Onkel Walter und Dad, du nach Großmutter Leslie und... warum heißt du Alice?"

„Weiß nicht", erwiderte Ally betont gleichgültig und zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern.

Walt biss in sein Frühstücksbrötchen und wandte sich gleichzeitig an seine Eltern: „Mum? Dad? Warum heißt Ally Alice?"

„Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund", mahnte Rilla sofort und ihr Sohn beeilte sich, den Bissen zu kauen und herunter zu schlucken.

„Sie heißt Alice nach meiner Großmutter, Alice Selwyn", erklärte Ken dann.

„Und ein bisschen nach Alice im Wunderland", fügt Rilla mit einem Lächeln hinzu und tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Mann.

Walt runzelte die Stirn über diese doch recht merkwürdige Information seiner Mutter, während man Ally deutlich ansehen konnte, dass sie es vorgezogen hätte, weder nach einem Kinderbuch noch nach einer lange toten Urgroßmutter benannt worden zu sein.

„Wobei ich zugeben muss", bemerkte Rilla dann, „dass ich auch nicht verstehe, warum Di gerade diese beiden Namen gewählt hat. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihr einfach gefallen, aber ich hätte schon gedacht, dass sie irgendetwas mit Bezug auf Jonas nimmt."

„Eben", Walt nickte heftig, „genau das meine ich."

Ally runzelte die Stirn. „Aber es ist doch ein Mädchen. Das kann man nicht Jonas nennen, _und_", fuhr sie lauter fort, als Walt Anstalten machte, sie zu unterbrechen, „auch wenn ihnen eine weibliche Form eingefallen wäre... irgendwie ist es langweilig, oder nicht?"

„Nein, finde ich nicht", hielt ihr Bruder dagegen.

„Du wirst also deine Kinder nach dir selber benennen, oder was?", zog Ally ihn augenblicklich auf, geübt darin, jede potenzielle Situation, in der sie ihren Zwilling ärgern konnte, sofort zu entdecken und zu nutzen.

„Warum nicht?", erkundigte Walt sich, jetzt auch streitlustig, „abgesehen davon werde ich sowieso keine Kinder haben."

„Und warum das nicht, mein Sohn?", erkundigte Kenneth sich amüsiert und wechselte einen Blick mit seiner Frau.

„Na, weil ich nicht heiraten werde", erklärte Walt in einem Tonfall, der klarmachte, dass er es für völlig offensichtlich hielt. Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Ally kam ihm zuvor.

„_Süß_!", verkündete sie trocken, oder eben so trocken wie eine fast Dreizehnjährige sein konnte, „und so ahnungslos!"

Zum zweiten Mal hob Walt an, etwas zu sagen, aber diesmal unterbrach sein Vater ihn, der die Situation entschärfen wollte, bevor seine Kinder einen Streit anzettelten. Normalerweise war Walt ganz gut darin, die Sticheleien seiner Schwester zu ignorieren, aber sie wusste mittlerweile einfach zu gut, wie sie ihn auf die Palme bringen konnte.

„Der Name von eurer Cousine hat im Übrigen wirklich einen Bezug zu Jonas", bemerkte Ken jetzt und wie erwartet vergaßen die Zwillinge ihren Streit sofort und sahen ihn neugierig an. Auch Rilla und Cece waren aufmerksam geworden.

„Zoe ist griechisch und heißt ‚Leben'. Ich denke schon, dass das ein Bezug auf den Tod von Jonas und alles, was seitdem passiert ist", mutmaßte Ken, „und Melanie, ebenfalls griechisch, heißt schlicht ‚schwarz'. Wahrscheinlich ist das Baby also schwarzhaarig, wie Gordon."

„Streber", murmelte Rilla gerade so laut, dass nur ihr Mann sie verstehen konnte und er lachte.

* * *

„Dummer Kuchen... und dumme Kit Douglas... und dumme _Mrs._Douglas..."

„Na, James, so solltest du aber nicht über andere Menschen reden. Und was hat dir denn Unas wundervoller Kuchen getan?"

J.J., aufgeschreckt aus seinem schlecht gelaunten Gebrummel, fuhr herum und sah sich mit seiner Großmutter konfrontiert, die versuchte, einen tadelnden Gesichtausdruck aufzusetzen, aber das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren Augen nicht vor ihrem ältesten Enkel verbergen konnte.

Er selber sah jedoch nichts Amüsantes an der Situation, ärgerte sich viel mehr, hätte er sich schließlich erinnern müssen, dass Großmutter Anne gerne hier im Garten von Ingleside spazieren ging. Der halbherzige Tadel war dabei gar nicht das Schlimme und Großmutter Anne war auch keine Petze, die sofort zu seinen Eltern lief – wobei J.J. das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass auch die das ganze eher amüsant gefunden hätten.

Nein, der Tadel störte den Jungen nicht, er kannte schließlich schlimmeres, was ihn störte war viel mehr, dass jemand – irgendjemand – ihn in einer dermaßen kindischen Situation ertappt hatte, in der er, der er immerhin schon dreizehneinhalb war, nicht gerne gesehen wurde.

„Der Kuchen nichts", grummelte er dementsprechend peinlich berührt und kickte wütend einen Stein weg, „nur Kit Douglas."

„Kit Douglas? Aber das ist doch ein ganz reizendes Mädchen", Anne unterdrückte ein Lächeln, schließlich war sie sich beinahe sicher, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Genau. Ein _Mädchen_", J.J. klang seinem Gesichtsausdruck entsprechend angeekelt.

Anne schwieg, abwartend und natürlich fuhr der Junge auch bald fort: „Tante Una hat mich zu den Douglas' geschickt, um Mrs. Douglas einen ihrer Erdbeerkuchen zu vorbeizubringen. Das hat sie nicht böse gemeint, weil ich früher gerne zu den Douglas' gegangen bin und sie ja nicht weiß, dass ich es mittlerweile _hasse_."

Wieder unterdrückte Anne ein Lächeln: „Warum hasst du es denn, J.J.?"

„Na, wegen Kit!", echauffierte sich ihr Enkel, „sie ist dermaßen nervig. Ständig hängt sie herum und starrt mich an und kriegt den Mund nicht auf. Und wenn man was sagt, wird sie knallrot und rennt zu ihrer Mami. Selbst mit Nell kann man besser reden und die ist erst neun!"

„Vielleicht findet sie dich... nett?", schlug Anne vorsichtig vor, aber J.J. schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Ne. Dann würde sie ja mal was sagen, oder nicht? Statt zu Mami zu laufen?", er schüttelte erst vehement den Kopf, stockte dann und schien nachzudenken, „obwohl... immerhin ist sie ein Mädchen... und Mädchen sind komisch..."

„Naja, nicht _alle_ Mädchen", wandte Anne ein, jetzt ernstlich lächelnd.

J.J. runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber dann: „Stimmt. Ally ist nett und Cece ist manchmal auch ganz okay, aber Kit ist es sicher nicht. Und außerdem mag _ich_ sie nicht. Sie ist viel zu lieb und nett und höflich und so _mädchenhaft_. Und außerdem kann ich nicht mal mehr in Ruhe was mit Tom und Alex unternehmen, weil sie immer daneben steht. Obwohl...", fügte er noch wie nebensächlich hinzu, „das ganze Babygeschrei auch nervig ist."

„Babys können auch sehr süß sein", versicherte Anne ihrem Enkel, „auch wenn sie manchmal schreien. Und du hast als Baby auch eine ganze Menge Krach gemacht.

„Mag ja sein", gab J.J. etwas widerwillig zu, „und ich sag ja auch nicht, dass Babys so blöd sind wie Mädchen, immerhin wachsen sie ja und danach sind die meisten wirklich in Ordnung, aber _nerven_ tun sie schon."

„Verstehe ich das also richtig, dass mein großer Enkel nicht vorsieht, jemals selber eine Frau und Kinder zu haben?", erkundigte Anne sich, immer noch hochgradig amüsiert.

J.J. schüttelte den Kopf: „Sag ich ja nicht. Walt will keine, hat er gesagt, aber Dad sagt immer, seine Familie wäre ihm am allerwichtigsten und was Dad sagt ist normalerweise nicht so verkehrt. Und Onkel Bruce will ja jetzt auch heiraten und wenn es so blöd wäre, würde er das ganz sicher nicht tun..."

„Aber?", hakte Anne sanft nach, als J.J. stirnrunzelnd abbrach.

„Aber dazu müsste man ja ein nettes Mädchen finden", fuhr der Junge fort, „und außer Ally gibt es kein nettes Mädchen und Ally heiraten wäre... igitt! Ich kann doch nicht _Ally_ heiraten!" Er schüttelte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanken und verzog das Gesicht.

„Wenn Ally nett ist, wird es ganz sicher auch noch andere Mädchen geben, die nett sind. Du kennst sie nur noch nicht", versuchte seine Großmutter ihn aufzumuntern.

Tatsächlich erhellte sich J.J.s Gesicht plötzlich und er bemerkte nachdenklich: „Diese Ruby klingt, als wäre sie ganz okay", mit einem Blick auf Anne fügte er hinzu, „Allys Freundin in Toronto heißt Ruby und so wie Ally und Walt sie beschreiben, scheint sie ganz nett zu sein – für ein Mädchen natürlich. Und außerdem wäre Ally ja nicht mit ihr befreundet, wenn sie nicht zumindest ein bisschen nett wäre."

„Na siehst du", Anne lächelte und nahm sich vor, Rilla demnächst mal etwas über diese Ruby auszufragen, „und soll ich dir mal ein Geheimnis verraten? Deine Tante Rilla hat uns alle über Weihnachten nach Windgates eingeladen. Noch steht nichts fest, aber vielleicht kannst du dann ja selber sehen, ob es außer deiner Cousine noch nette Mädchen auf dieser Welt gibt."

J.J. nickte langsam, grinste zu seiner Großmutter hoch und erinnerte sie damit mehr denn je an Vater und Großvater, denen er doch ohnehin so sehr glich.

„Ich muss jetzt rein", erklärte er dann, „Tante Una wundert sich bestimmt schon, wo ich bin und außerdem habe ihn Johnny versprochen, mit ihm nachher seine Modellflugzeuge fliegen zu lassen."

„Na dann viel Spaß noch", wünschte Anne, fragte dann aber nach kurzer Pause noch: „Ist deine Mutter da?"

Ihr Enkel schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Ne, die ist Asteria besuchen. Das kann immer spät werden. Tschüß." Er winkte und lief die Stufen zur Veranda hoch, um kurz darauf im Haus zu verschwinden.

Anne blieb zurück, seinen letzten Satz immer noch im Ohr.

‚Asteria besuchen' hieß bei Faith, dass sie zum Grab ihrer verstorbenen Tochter gegangen war. Ihre anderen vier Kinder waren von klein auf damit aufgewachsen, dass ihre Mutter mindestens einmal die Woche ‚Asteria besuchen' ging, auch wenn sie wohl erst sehr viel später oder vielleicht auch noch gar nicht begriffen hatten, wie viel Gewicht diese beiden Worte hatten.

Es war eine schöne Form, um auszudrücken, dass man an das Grab eines toten Kindes ging, fand Anne. Denn selbst ein verstorbenes Kind blieb immer noch das eigene Kind und es klang schön, beinahe friedlich, zu sagen, dass man das Kind selber besuchen würde, nicht das Grab des Kindes.

Sie wusste, manche Leute würden es nicht verstehen, keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Formulierungen sehen, aber Anne wusste es und Faith ebenfalls und jede andere Mutter, die jemals ein Kind hatte aufgeben müssen und sie alle wussten, dass es jeden Unterschied der Welt machte.


	18. Was uns nicht umbringt

**Was uns nicht umbringt…**

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", wehrte Persis ab und drückte die Hand ihres jüngsten Sohnes etwas fester.

„Wir passen schon auf ihn auf", versprach Merry ihrer Tante.

„Genau", Rose nickte, „er will doch bestimmt nicht als einziger hier drin bleiben, wenn wir anderen alle draußen sind."

„Und zu klein ist er mit fast fünf auch nicht mehr", fügte Merry noch hinzu.

Blythe, der im Vorbeigehen die Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt hatte, lachte: „Außerdem kann dem Knirps gar nichts passieren, wenn Merry und Rosie auf ihn aufpassen, solche Glucken sind das."

„Haha", bemerkte Merry nur trocken in die vage Richtung ihres Cousins, während Rose ihren Bruder völlig ignorierte und sich vor Billy hinkniete, um Kontakt mit dem kleinen Jungen aufzunehmen.

Billy warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und starrte dann wieder ausdruckslos auf den Boden.

„Möchtest du mit uns in den Garten kommen, Billy?", versuchte Rose es, aber wieder reagierte ihr kleiner Cousin nicht.

„Billy, Schatz", sprach jetzt auch Persis ihren Sohn an und zupfte an seiner Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, „willst du draußen spielen?"

Auch seine Mutter bedachte der Junge nur mit einem flüchtigen Blick, bar jeder Emotionen, bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

„Billy!", Persis' Stimme klang jetzt weitaus genervter und der zweite Ruck am Arm ihres Sohnes geriert auch um einiges ruppiger.

„Ich verspüre kein Bedürfnis, das Haus zu verlassen", antwortete Billy plötzlich mit sehr leiser, monotoner Stimme, aber immer noch, ohne irgendwen anzusehen. Sein Blick schien völlig ins Leere zu gehen, sich zu verlieren, und sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb merkwürdig starr.

„Huch", Merry lachte etwas verunsichert, „Johnny hätte in dem Alter einfach ‚Nein' gesagt und geschmollt. Und Johnny war ja schon ein ruhiges Kind, sagt Mum."

„Nun", ihre Tante lächelte etwas gequält, „ich danke euch für eure Mühe, Mädchen, aber er scheint nicht zu wollen."

„Schade", bemerkte Rose und Merry nickte, den Blick nachdenklich auf ihren Cousin gerichtet.

Die beiden Mädchen gingen kurz darauf, um sich der Gruppe ihrer Geschwister, Cousins und Cousinen anzuschließen, die im großen Garten von Windgates bereits eine Schneeballschlacht in Gang gebracht hatten.

Persis verharrte für einen Moment, schloss die Augen und schien sich sammeln oder beruhigen zu müssen, bevor sie irgendetwas anderes tun konnte. Billy blieb reglos stehen, folgte dann aber brav, als seine Mutter ihn in eine Ecke führte, wo einige seiner Bauklötze lagen.

Sofort setzte Billy sich hin, griff nach den Klötzen und begann, sie mit einer stoischen Ruhe akkurat auf- und nebeneinander zu legen. Von seiner Umgebung nahm er keinerlei Notiz.

Persis betrachtete ihren jüngsten Sohn für einen Moment, seufzte dann und schob einen der Sessel näher zu Billy hinüber, damit sie ihn im Auge behalten konnte.

Für einige Augenblicke waren Mutter und Sohn alleine in dem kleinen Zimmer und die Stille wurde nur unterbrochen, wenn gelegentlich ein Bauklotz gegen einen anderen stieß, aber es war wohl kaum zehn Minuten später, als Una den Raum betrat, ihr Nähzeug in der Hand.

Sie lächelte Persis kurz zu und hatte offenbar nur vor, den Raum zu durchqueren, musste dafür jedoch genau dort vorbei, wo Billy saß.

„Billy-Liebling, kannst du mal kurz zur Seite rutschen?", bat sie den Jungen freundlich.

„Ja", bestätigte Billy ihr, blieb jedoch sitzen und machte aus sonst keinerlei Anzeichen, seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen oder Una Platz zu machen.

„Du musst ihm direkt sagen, was er machen soll", erklärte Persis, als sie Unas verwirrten Blick sah, „er hat deine Frage so verstanden, wie sie wörtlich gestellt war: Ob er zur Seite rutschen _kann_. Das kann er und das hat er dir gesagt. Dass in der Frage auch gleichzeitig die Aufforderung dabei war, es wirklich zu _tun_, versteht er nicht."

„Das ist… interessant", bemerkte Una vorsichtig und setzte sich, anstatt weiterzugehen, in einen zweiten Sessel.

„Interessant?", wiederholte Persis langsam und lachte dann freudlos, „ja, wahrscheinlich _interessant_."

Una warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor sie ansetzte: „Er ist… ein besonderes Kind, oder?"

„Wenn du mit ‚besonders' meinst, dass er scheinbar grundlos Wutausbrüche kriegt, keinen Kontakt zu Menschen aufnimmt, nicht mit anderen Kindern spielen kann oder will, tollpatschig, penibel genau und unspontan ist und generell keinerlei soziale Kompetenzen zu haben scheint, dabei aber eine fast erwachsene Ausdrucksweise hat und besser rechnen kann als sein ältester Bruder, dann ja, er ist besonders", bestätigte Persis zynisch.

Una schwieg.

„Er ist nicht dumm, verstehst du?", setzte Persis erneut an, „er ist sogar klug, er kann schon sehr gut rechnen, dabei ist er erst vier, und sich ungemein viele Dinge merken, aber wenn es darum geht, mit anderen Menschen zu agieren, scheint er unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Und, was vielleicht noch schlimmer ist, er _will_ auch überhaupt keinen Kontakt aufnehmen. Ich glaube, Menschen machen ihm Angst."

„Una hob an, etwas zu sagen, aber just in dem Moment betraten die Männer der kompletten Großfamilie das Zimmer, denen Kenneth seine Bibliothek zeigen wollte, sich lautstark unterhaltend und über irgendetwas lachend.

Mit Billy ging eine blitzschnelle Veränderung vor.

War er vorher noch friedlich und eher schon zu ruhig gewesen, zuckte er plötzlich zusammen, hielt sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zu, warf sich auf den Boden und fing an, laut und schrill zu schreien.

Persis sprang augenblicklich aus ihrem Sessel auf, kniete sich neben ihr Kind und zog ihn fest an sich, auch wenn Billy sich nun zu wehren begann und nur noch lauter schrie. Auch Shirley war innerhalb von Sekunden neben Frau und Sohn, legte Persis aber nur etwas hilflos eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Unter den Augen der bedrückt schweigenden Erwachsenen und in den Armen seiner Mutter, die ihn leise flüsternd hin und her wiegte, beruhigte Billy sich irgendwann wieder, machte sich entschieden los und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinen Bauklötzen, ganz so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

Persis blieb auf dem Boden knien, schloss die Augen, völlig erschöpft und lehnte sich gegen die Beine ihres Mannes, der immer noch hinter ihr stand. Shirley strich er sanft durch die goldenen Haare, in denen man sie vielen silbergrauen Haare noch nicht so deutlich erkennen konnte, wie in seinen eigenen, und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

* * *

In einem anderen Flügel von Windgates betrat Cece gerade Allys Zimmer, knallte die Tür etwas zu laut hinter sich zu und setzte sich dann seufzend aufs Bett ihrer Freundin. 

Ally, die sich nach der Schneeballschlacht ihrer nassen Klamotten entledigt hatte und jetzt an ihrem Frisiertischchen saß und sich die langen, braunen Haare kämmte, sah überrascht auf.

„Na, Cece, was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leben gelaufen?", fragte sie und lachte dann, „morgen ist Weihnachten, es gibt Geschenke und du hast deine Eltern mal wieder für ein paar Tage bei dir. Was willst du mehr?"

„Hier bleiben", platzte Cece heraus und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe.

Ally legte ihre Bürste weg und sah ihre Freundin forschend an. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie misstrauisch, obwohl sie doch eigentlich längst ahnte, was Cece bedrückte.

„Was wohl?", schnappte die sonst so ruhige Cece, „Mum und Dad haben gerade mit mir geredet. Dad hat einen Job in einem privaten Forschungsinstitut mit Sitz in Winnipeg, als Entomologe."

„Also… wieder ein fester Job?", hakte Ally nach und Cece nickte.

„Ja", bestätigte sie, „sie haben ein Haus gekauft. In Winnipeg. Hier…", sie gab Ally ein Foto. Ihre Hand zitterte.

„Nett", bemerkte Ally vorsichtig, ohne einen Blick auf das Foto geworfen zu haben.

„Es ist blau", erklärte Cece ihr, den Blick starr auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, „Mum hat gesagt, ich darf mir einen Namen aussuchen. Ich dachte an ‚Swangrove'. Klingt schön, oder?"

Ally nickte. „Jaaa", erwiderte sie gedehnt und beobachtete ihre Freundin halb besorgt, halb nachdenklich.

„Dad fährt in ein paar Tagen hin um alles vorzubereiten und Mum, die Kleinen und ich kommen dann Anfang Januar nach", berichtete Cece, nach wie vor beinahe krampfhaft bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben, „ich werde dann nach den Weihnachtsferien da auf eine High School gehen. Dad meint, er hätte sie sich schon angesehen und sie wäre sehr schön."

„Bestimmt", nickte Ally, immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was sie tun oder sagen sollte.

„Und mein Zimmer ist das größte", fuhr Cece dort, „es hat zwei Fenster raus auf den Garten. Es gibt Apfelbäume, sagt Mum. Im Garten. Und ein Kräuterbeet und einen Strauch mit Brombeeren auch. Und Dad will eine Schaukel bauen und eine Hängematte auf der Veranda aufhängen. Siehst du? Hier." Sie deutete auf das Foto.

„Das ist ja schön", bemerkte Ally ohne es wirklich zu meinen.

„Nur leider ist es dort sehr kalt, kälter als in Toronto und viel kälter als in Vancouver. Aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können, denke ich. Findest du nicht?", Ceces Frage schien die Suche nach einer Bestätigung zu sein, nach einer Bestätigung, dass _alles_ hätte schlimmer kommen können, nicht nur das Wetter.

„Doch, bestimmt", Ally nickte, wenig überzeugt.

Cece schwieg und starrte weiterhin die Wand an.

„Und was das Wichtigste ist", versuchte ihre Ally jetzt, ihre Freundin aufzuheitern, „du bist wieder bei deiner Familie. Also, nicht, dass wir dich nicht dein ganzes Leben lang _gerne_ hier hätten wohnen lassen, aber es bedeutet dir doch sicher viel, wieder bei deinen Eltern und Rachel und Dave zu sein, oder nicht?"

„Doch, ja", jetzt klang Cece ebenso wenig überzeugt wie Ally eben, „das ist ja auch schön und alles, aber… ich bin jetzt zwölf und ich habe meine Eltern nur sporadisch gesehen, seit ich sieben bin. Seit fünf Jahren!"

„Richtig…", bemerkte Ally vorsichtig, als Cece für einen Moment schwieg.

„Ich meine", setzte sie dann langsam wieder an, „versteh mich nicht falsch, sie sind meine Eltern und ich liebe sie und Rachel und Dave habe ich ja auch lieb, aber… aber ich _kenne_ sie doch überhaupt nicht mehr!"

Dann vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu weinen und Ally nahm sie in den Arm und hätte gerne den verflucht, der Cece das alles angetan hatte, aber außer dem lieben Gott fiel ihr niemand ein.


	19. Die Welt in einer Schneekugel

**Die Welt in einer Schneekugel**

„Daddy sagt, ich kriege demnächst ein neues Pferd. Ein richtiges Pferd, kein Pony mehr. Princess wird einfach langsam zu klein für mich", verkündete Ruby und strich mit einer behandschuhten Hand über den Hals ihrer braunen Welsh Pony-Stute.

„Du wirst zu groß", verbesserte Ally geistesabwesend und ließ ihren Blick über die verschneite Landschaft streichen.

„Was?", Ruby, aus ihrem Konzept gebracht, gab unwillkürlich eine Parade und Princess, die das Alter und die besseren Reitkünste ihrer Besitzerin von so einigen Eskapaden geheilt hatten, stand artig.

Auch Ally verhielt ihre Stute, die das mit einem ungeduldigen Kopfrucken quittiert. „Du wirst zu groß, nicht Princess zu klein. Sie schrumpft ja nicht", erklärte Ally und zuckte etwas mit den Schultern, bevor sie Lady wieder antreten ließ.

Ruby winkte ab und beeilte sich, ihrer Freundin zu folgen: „Ist ja egal. Auf jeden Fall kriege ich ein neues Pferd demnächst."

„Behaltet ihr Princess?", erkundigte Ally sich und bog auf einen kleinen Waldpfad ab.

„Hoffe ich doch! Was ist mit dir?", wollte Ruby nun ihrerseits wissen, wobei sie rufen musste, damit die vor ihr reitende Ally sie noch verstand.

Ally drehte sich im Sattel zu ihr um: „Weiß nicht. Eigentlich sind Lady und ich ganz zufrieden miteinander. Und außerdem ist sie ja ein Endmaßpony, mindestens eine Handbreit größer als Princess. Theoretisch kann ich sie mein ganzes Leben reiten."

Ruby öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu antworten, aber statt etwas zu erwidern, mit dem ihre Freundin etwas anfangen konnte, gurrte sie nur „Süüüüüüüß!" und ließ Princess sich an Lady vorbeischieben.

Ally, nur für einen Moment verwirrt, nickte bestätigend: „Ja, nicht? Und du lässt das jetzt schön sein, Madam!" Das letzte war offensichtlich an Lady gerichtet, die davon abgehalten werden musste, Princess in den Hals zu beißen und stattdessen beleidigt quietschte.

Ruby hatte derweil neben dem soliden Holzzaun angehalten und blickte auf die Weide, wo Finette, eine gerade drei Wochen alte Fohlenstute, sich einen Spaß daraus machte, mit den Vorderhufen Schnee aufzuwirbeln und dann wie panisch das Weite zu suchen und sich hinter ihrer Mutter, Rillas Vollblutstute Fairy, zu verstecken.

Ihr zweijähriger Bruder, ein Fuchswallach mit dem Namen Firebird, zeigte auf einer angrenzenden Weide einige ziemlich imposante Bocksprünge, mit denen er offensichtlich den braunen Gypsy zum spielen animieren wollte, was der ältere Wallach jedoch geflissentlich ignorierte, fuhr er doch einfach fort, mit der Nase den Schnee durchzuwühlen, in der Hoffnung darunter noch auf ein paar mickrige Grashalme zu stoßen.

„Ist sie zum ersten Mal draußen?", erkundigte Ruby sich mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Finette, nachdem sie sich gebührend über Firebird amüsiert hatte.

„Auf der Wiese? Ja. Eigentlich wollten wir warten, bis der Schnee weg ist, aber wir haben immerhin schon Mitte März und so kalt wie es noch ist, können wir da noch lange warten", erklärte Ally und schnalzte dann laut mit der Zunge.

Fairy und Gypsy, die das Rufzeichen zur genüge kannten, kamen langsam näher getrottet, Firebird kam regelrecht angeschossen und legte vor dem Zaun gerade noch rechtszeitig eine Vollbremsung hin, und Finette tänzelte ebenfalls näher, dicht an ihre Mutter gedrückt.

„Meinst du, sie vermissen Morgaine?", wollte Ruby wissen, während sie erfolglos versuchte, Finette, die einige Meter vor dem Zaun in Alarmbereitschaft stehen geblieben war, zu sich zu locken.

Ally schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nicht mehr. In den ersten Wochen schon, glaube ich. Da kann man mir erzählen was man will, Pferde merken es doch, wenn ein anderes Pferd stirbt, aber mittlerweile dürften sie sich vergessen haben."

Morgaine, die alte braune Ponystute von Allys Tante Persis war im vergangenen Sommer im Alter von stolzen 33 Jahren gestorben, was besonders Cece, die das Pony in ihrer Zeit bei den Fords regelmäßig geritten war und sogar auf ihr reiten gelernt hatte, sehr getroffen hatte. Zwar hatte sie in den verbleibenden Monaten Gypsy reiten können, aber das war, wie sie erklärt hatte, nicht dasselbe gewesen.

Aber mittlerweile war Cece ja sowieso wieder in Winnipeg.

Ally runzelte die Stirn und hinderte Lady mit einem etwas zu heftigen Zug am Zügel daran, über den Zaun Kontakt zu Firebird aufzunehmen. Die kleine Stute legte unwillig die Ohren an.

„Wie geht es Cece?", erkundigte Ruby sich, deren Gedanken offenbar ähnlichen Pfaden gefolgt waren.

„Ganz gut", erwiderte Ally ausweichend und ließ Lady wieder antreten, „traben wir was?"

Sie ließ Ruby keine Zeit zu antworten, sondern trabte Lady direkt an, denn obwohl Ruby und Cece sich gut verstanden hatten und obwohl beide Allys besten Freundinnen waren, wusste sie, dass es Cece nicht recht sein würde, wenn sie Ruby erzählt, was für Probleme Cece in Winnipeg und mit ihrer Familie hatte.

Carl und Jane bemühten sich zwar sehr um ihre älteste Tochter, das Haus war sehr schön und Rachel und Dave hatte man anscheinend angehalten, besonders lieb zu diesem Mädchen zu sein, an das besonders Dave sich nur eingeschränkt erinnern konnte, das aber offensichtlich seine Schwester war, aber glücklich war Cece deshalb noch lange nicht.

Ally, etwas hilflos mit dem knittrigen Brief, dessen Tinte an einigen Stellen durch Tränen verlaufen war, hatte wie jedes Mal zurück geschrieben, dass so etwas eben Zeit brauche und dass es ja schlimmer hätte kommen können und überhaupt könne Cece ja im Sommer wieder nach Toronto kommen, das seien ja auch nur noch vier Monate und es täte ihr ja alles so Leid.

Tief in Gedanken ließ sie Lady gehen und hörte nicht, wie Gypsy ihnen zum Abschied hinterher blubberte, wie Fairy mit einem leisen Wiehern ihr Fohlen zu sich rief oder wie Ruby anfing zu schimpfen, als Allys Stute, froh, endlich ihre Beine strecken zu können, immer mehr Tempo aufnahm und es der wesentlich kleineren Princess damit schwer machte, mitzuhalten.

Auch als Lady beim Erreichen ihrer üblichen Galoppstrecke probeweise ein paar Sprünge machte und sich durch ein Rucken mit dem Kopf mehr Zügel klaute, gab sie nur automatisch die Hände vor und entlastete den Rücken des Ponys, woraufhin Lady sich bestärkt fühlte und in einen recht schnellen Galopp fiel.

Ally saß ihrerseits problemlos den kleinen Bocksprung aus, den ihre Stute in solchen Situationen gerne einbaute, und versuchte sich wie so oft in den letzten Wochen vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn _sie_ an Ceces Stelle gewesen wäre. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie schaffte es nicht, für sie _konnte_ es kein Leben ohne ihre Eltern geben, ohne Walt.

Und interessanterweise auch kein Leben ohne Cece, zumindest hatte sie das einmal gedacht.

Denn auch wenn Ally natürlich ganz genau wusste, dass sie kein Recht hatte, sich zu beschweren und sich deshalb ganz sicher nie beschweren würde, sie hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass man sie um ihre Schwester gebracht hatte, den zu einer Schwester war Cece ihr geworden, zu der Schwester, die sie wohl niemals haben würde, wenn kein Wunder mehr geschah.

Und, wer glaubte heutzutage schon an Wunder?

Gute Wunder passierten nicht, nicht mehr zumindest, nur noch Schlechte. Solche Wunder, die eigentlich keine Wunder sind, über die man sich aber wundern muss und sie irgendwie auch fürchtet, so wie der deutsche Führer, von dem Dad sagte, er hätte nie, _nie_ an die Macht kommen dürfen, was Ally natürlich auch fand, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, warum, oder dieser Mussolini in Italien, auch wenn zumindest Ally sich an keine Zeit erinnern konnte, zu der der _nicht_ Diktator gewesen war.

Das waren die ganz schlechten Dinge, die gruseligen Dinge, die Dad beschäftigten und von denen Mum nicht wollte, dass Ally und Walt etwas davon hörten, aber sie hörten es natürlich doch, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstanden und sonst keiner, den sie kannten, das Ganze für so schlimm zu halten schien wie Dad.

Das war damals auch schon so gewesen, vor dieser Zeit, die sie jetzt die ‚Weltwirtschaftskrise' nannten und die Cece damals zu ihnen gebracht hatte, womit man wieder bei den verständlichen Themen war, denn Deutschland und Italien waren weit weg und überhaupt war Ally mittlerweile alt genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr Vater nicht _immer_ Recht hatte.

Alt genug dafür, aber noch nicht wirklich alt genug, natürlich, immerhin erst dreizehn, noch fast ein Kind mit einer kleinen Welt und festen Grenzen, was ging sie da der Rest der Welt an?

Und weil ihre Welt nun mal klein war – manche mögen sie trivial nennen, aber die Probleme eines Kindes soll man nicht klein reden, weil sie wirkliche Probleme sind, zumindest in dem Moment – ließen ihre Gedanken schnell von Politik ab, von der sie ohnehin nicht viel verstand, noch nicht zumindest, würde sie doch in ein paar Jahren ihren Schlaf und ihr Wachen durchdringen.

Aber noch nicht, noch war es friedlich, hier in diesem kleinen Wald und Lady unter ihr parierte selbstständig zum Trab durch, als die Galoppstrecke endete, und schnaubte zufrieden und Ally klopfte ihren Hals und verhielt sie, damit Ruby aufschließen konnten und die Mädchen sahen einander an und lachten, weil sie ja nichts tun konnten, nicht für Cece und schon gar nicht für die Welt.

Sie waren ja noch Kinder.

Egal, für wie erwachsen sie sich manchmal hielten.

Und deshalb kicherten sie jetzt über den Jungen, der gegenüber von den Callaghans eingezogen war, lästerten über die schreckliche Mathelehrerin, Ally beschrieb ihr neues gelbes Kleid und Ruby berichtete von dem Brief, den sie an J.J. geschrieben hatte, den sie ja „sooooooo süß" fand, woraufhin Ally nur die Nase kräuselte, aber lachte, weil es irgendwie ja lustig war.

Und es würde Jahre dauern, bis sie beide zurückblickten, auf diesen Tag oder einen Ähnlichen, einen Tag, wie sie zu hunderten so oder so ähnlich geschehen waren, ein Ausritt mit den Ponys, die ihnen damals noch die Welt bedeutet hatten, durch eine verschneite Winterlandschaft oder über blühende Frühlingswesen, lachend und kichernd, bei strahlendem Sonnenschein, weil diese Tage in ihren Erinnerungen immer sonnig schienen, ganz so, als hätte die Sonne den drohenden Schatten verdeckt.

Was blieb, von diesen unschuldigen Tagen, war nur die Erinnerung an eine Kindheit, die ihnen viel zu früh würde genommen werden, an dem Tag, an dem sie begannen, die Welt zu verstehen.


	20. Junggesellenabschied

**Junggesellenabschied**

„Ich _liebe_ Hochzeiten", seufzte Joy und warf sich, ganz ungeachtet ihrer Frisur, auf ihr Bett, „es ist einfach so romantisch."

„Na, zumindest manchmal", bemerkte ihr Bruder, der im Türrahmen lehnte und mit seinen vierzehneinhalb Jahren der Meinung zu sein schien, er wäre erwachsen und müsse deshalb ständig irgendwelche zynischen Kommentare von sich geben, was eigentlich nur zeigte, wie wenig erwachsen er in Wirklichkeit erst war.

„Ach, sei ruhig, J.J.", ergriff Merry ihrerseits Partei für ihre Zwillingsschwester, „Hochzeiten sind wirklich schön."

J.J. lachte nur und schlenderte ohne einen weiteren Kommentar davon, womit der den Mädchen zeigen wollte, wie sehr er ihnen doch überlegen war, was die jedoch kaum zur Kenntnis nahmen, vielmehr begann Annie leise den Hochzeitsmarsch vor sich hin zu summen und Rose fiel kichernd mit ein.

„Und Yvette ist so _schön_", fuhr Joy ganz ungeachtet der Unterbrechung durch ihren Bruder fort, „was würde ich für solche schönen schwarzen Haare geben!"

Merry und Annie, die beide rothaarige waren und selber so einiges für Joys blonde Locken gegeben hätten, warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu, denn aber nur Rose mitkriegte, weil Joy ihre Gedanken einfach immer weiterspann in der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Schwester und ihre Cousinen ihr sowieso zuhören würden, womit sie gar nicht mal falsch lag. Joy hatte einfach so eine Art, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass bei uns nur Jungen schwarze Haare haben?", überlegte sie jetzt, „J.J., Bert… und Walt ja eigentlich auch, so dunkel sind seine."

„Cece hat schwarze Haare", erinnerte Merry.

Rose nickte: „Ja, und die kleine Zoe auch."

Joy, die ihre Theorie in Gefahr sah, widerlegt zu werden, kräuselte die Nase: „Zoe zählt nicht, die ist zu klein… und Cece auch nicht, die lebt zu weit weg."

Für einen Moment überlegte Merry, ob sie erwähnen sollte, dass sie alle mal klein gewesen waren und dass Ally und Walt fast genauso weit weg wohnten wie Cece, aber sie wusste, dass Joy dann nur gesagt hätte, dass sie _jetzt_ nicht mehr klein waren und dass Ally und Walt nicht _ganz_ so weit weg wohnten wie Cece, was keinen Sinn machte, aber nun mal Joy-Logik war und an Joy-Logik hatte Merry sich vor langer Zeit gewöhnt.

„Du zerstörst gerade deine Frisur, Joy", bemerkte sie stattdessen, aber ihre Zwillingsschwester grinste nur und setzte sich auf und sofort sprang die Masse an Haaren, die vorher noch unordentlich auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet gewesen waren, zurück in die Form von perfekten Korkenzieherlocken.

Merry rollte mit den Augen, eine Geste, die sie sich von J.J. abgeguckt hatte, was sie jedoch niemals irgendwem verraten würde, bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Annie seufzend eine rostrote Haarsträhne hochhob, die sich schon wieder aus der schmerzhaft errungenen Form löste und dankte Gott im Stillen, dass ihre Haare wenigstens _dunkel_rot waren, wo sie doch schon rot sein mussten.

„Wann ist es so weit?", fragte die sonst so geduldige Rose und wippte unruhig auf und ab.

„Noch etwas über eine Stunde", erwiderte Merry, nachdem weder Joy noch Annie Anstalten machte, die Frage der Jüngsten unter ihnen zu beantworten.

Annie seufzte: „Das ist _lang_. Dabei bin ich doch so aufgeregt."

„Hochzeiten sind einfach zu _schön_", hauchte Joy verträumt und die anderen drei konnten nur noch zustimmen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Regenbogentals saßen im westlichsten Zimmer des Pfarrhauses die drei Meredith-Brüder einer anderen Generation zusammen und beschäftigten sich mit einem ganz ähnlichen Problem.

„Na komm schon, Bruce", neckte Jerry seinen kleinen Bruder grinsend und wirkte auf einmal selbst keinen Tag älter als fünfundzwanzig, „_so_ schlimm kann sie doch gar nicht sein."

Bruce hielt nicht einmal im Gehen inne, um Jerry einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen, dem augenblicklich ein nervöses Händeringen folgte.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, Bruderherz, dass du vor deiner Hochzeit eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht hast, deinen gesamten Mageninhalt falsch herum wieder loszuwerden? Du hast also ganz sicher kein Recht, den Kleinen zu ärgern", klingte Carl sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

Bruce, dem diese Information über Jerrys Hochzeit neu zu sein schien, blickte interessiert und auch etwas dankbar auf, Carls Spitznamen für ihn übergehend, wobei das ‚dankbar' nur daran liegen konnte, dass er vergessen haben musste, mit _wem_ er da gerade redete, denn Carl fuhr ungerührt fort: „_Das_ darf nur ich."

Jerry lachte, aber Bruce, dem nicht Gutes schwante, bedachte seine beiden Bruder nur mit einem misstrauischen Blick und fuhr dann fort, nervös im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Nan findet deine Zukünftige im übrigen zu jung", bemerkte Jerry dann völlig zusammenhanglos und der Ton in seiner Stimme sagte, dass das wohl eher ein Problem seiner eigenen Frau war als eines von Bruce.

Der jedoch, nervös wie er war, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Aber warum das denn? Yvette ist einundzwanzig. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Rilla auch nicht viel älter, als sie Ken geheiratet hat. Und der Altersunterschied zwischen den beiden ist auch nur etwas kleiner als der zwischen mir und Yvette."

Jerry wollte etwas erwidern, kam aber nie dazu, weil sein älterer jüngerer Bruder, wie er Carl gerne nannte, ihm zuvor kam.

„Sag mal…", begann der nachdenklich und Bruce kannte ihn gut genug, dass bei diesem Tonfall Böses schwante, „weiß deine Zukünftige eigentlich, dass du mal in Rilla Ford verguckt warst? Und das sogar für eine ziemlich lange Zeit, wenn ich mich recht erinnere…"

Bruce stöhnt auf.

„Echt jetzt?", Jerry lachte, offenbar bestens unterhalten, „sie ist doch… was? Sechs, sieben Jahr älter als du?"

„_Neun_", fauchte Bruce.

Jerry hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Nicht aufregen, Bruderherz. Ich habe natürlich nicht dich _älter_ geschätzt, sondern Rilla jünger, also schön ruhig bleiben. Sie sieht aber auch nicht aus wie… sechsunddreißig ist sie? Hat sich gut gehalten."

„Richtig! Wie schön du rechnen kannst!", rief Carl pseudo-euphorisch aus, wurde aber allgemein ignoriert, als Bruce bemerkte: „Lass das mal lieber nicht Nan hören, Jerry."

Fragend sah Jerry ihn an und Bruce grinste: „Naja, ich bin letztens völlig unfreiwillig Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen deiner Angetrauten und unserer lieben Schwester geworden, indem Nan sich so lang und breit darüber ausgelassen hat, was für eine ach so perfekte Haut und tolle Figur ihre kleine Schwester doch hat, während sie – und ich zitiere – ‚seit Rosies Geburt aufgeht wie ein Hefeteig mit Falten', dass ich ganz schnell das Weite gesucht habe."

An Jerrys Gesichtausdruck war deutlich abzusehen, dass er die Ansichten seiner Frau bezüglich ihres Aussehens nun so gar nicht teilte – und dass zu recht nicht –, aber Carl hatte natürlich direkt den nächsten Kommentar bereit: „Nächstes Mal sagst du ihr, dass das wohl daran liegt, dass Rilla es sich nicht zum Ziel gesetzt hat, genug Kinder für eine eigene Football-Mannschaft zu bekommen."

„Sehr witzig", brummte Jerry und Carl nickte grinsend und bemerkte: „Nicht wahr?", wonach er einer Kopfnuss von seinem Bruder ausweichen musste.

„Du bist mal besser ruhig", drohte Jerry dann, während Bruce höchst amüsiert zusah, „sonst sage ich deiner Jane, dass du ebenfalls mal hoffnungslos verschossen in Rilla warst, bevor sie sich zu höheren Dingen berufen gefühlt und Ken geheiratet hat, und das _obwohl_ sie dich schon im zarten Alter von neun Jahren hat schwören lassen, dass du sie niemals heiraten wollen wirst."

„Ist er nicht gemein zu uns, Bruce?", fragte Carl seinen kleinen Bruder, ganz so, als wäre er seinerseits nie gemein zu Jerry _oder_ Bruce gewesen, und seufzte theatralisch.

„Stimmt doch", beharrte Jerry bloß und grinste.

„Ja, okay", stimmte Carl widerwillig zu, „aber sie war nun einmal das hübscheste Mädchen in ganz Glen, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Faith und _das_ ist ein ekeliger Gedanke, und in dem Alter reichen Attribute wie ‚hübsch' und ‚süß' noch völlig aus, damit man für ein Mädchen schwärmt."

Jerry lachte: „Na, hübsch in der Tat. Ich meine, man kann mir ja sagen, was man will und ich glaube Ken ja auch, dass er sie liebt und zwar nicht nur, weil sie schön ist, aber sein wir mal ehrlich: wäre sie nicht so hübsch gewesen, hätte er sie niemals lange genug zur Kenntnis genommen, um sich in sie zu verlieben."

„Apropos hübsch", wechselte Carl jetzt das Thema, „deine Yvette ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, Bruce."

Bruce verdrehte die Augen: „Naja, von ihrem Vater hat sie es nicht, der war wohl eher ein unangenehmer Mensch… Alkohol, ihr kennt das ja… aber Catherine ist wirklich nett."

„…und sieht auch nicht schlecht aus", warf Jerry ein.

Carl verzog nur das Gesicht: „Jerry, das ist ekelig."

„Was denn?", verteidigte sein Bruder sich, „sie ist bestimmt nur ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Wahrscheinlich näher dran an mir als Yvette an Bruce. Und abgesehen habe ich nur bemerkt, dass es ein gutes Omen ist, wenn die Schwiegermutter auch im fortgeschrittenen Alter noch gut aussehen."

„Catherine wird demnächst sechsundvierzig. Sie ist ungefähr vier Jahre älter als du, Jerry", erklärte Bruce und kam damit einer zweifellos fiesen Erwiderung von Carl zuvor.

„Siehst du?", Jerry wirkte äußerst zufrieden, als er Carl ansah, aber der hatte sich in Bruce schon wieder ein neues Opfer gesucht.

„Sag mal, Kleiner", begann er mit unheilversprechender Stimme, „wie willst du das eigentlich aushalten?"

Bruce betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Was genau?", erkundigte er sich.

„Naja, wenn Mutter Rosemary _und_ die Mutter deiner Zukünftigen beide bei euch einziehen und ihr dann auch noch irgendwo in Montreal seid, wobei doch beide eigentlich eher das Landleben gewohnt sind… das wird doch bestimmt nerven?!", herausfordernd sah Carl seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Sie verstehen sich bestimmt bestens", bemerkte Bruce optimistisch, „und Mutter und Yvette auch, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ja, aber… was wenn nicht?", fragte Jerry, der Carls Plan, wie man den ‚Kleinen' noch etwas ärgern konnte, durchschaut hatte, und verbiss sich ein Grinsen, „stell dir das mal vor: Du. In einem Haus. Mit drei Frauen. Die sich nur streiten."

Bruces Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, dass er _so_ noch gar nicht über die Sache nachgedacht hatte und für einen kurzen Moment schien er der Panik nahe, bevor seine Brüder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen und er selber sich ein schwaches Grinsen erlaubte, allerdings immer noch nicht sicher, wie friedlich sein Eheleben sich wirklich gestalten würde, mit zwei Schwiegermüttern, die nichts anderes zu tun haben würden, als sich darin einzumischen.


	21. Familienleben

**Familienleben**

„DAVID CARLYLE _MEREDITH_!"

Rachel hob interessiert den Kopf, als sie die Stimme ihrer älteren Schwester durchs Haus schallen hörte. Dave hatte also mal wieder was ausgefressen! Und wie es klang, war Cece so gar nicht erfreut darüber. Das konnte also nur interessant werden!

Grinsend sprang Rachel von ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch auf, ließ Mathehausaufgaben Mathehausaufgaben sein – mit Mathe hatte sie es sowieso nicht sonderlich, war also um jede Ablenkung dankbar – und verließ ihr Zimmer. Sie war die Treppe kaum zur Hälfte herunter gelaufen als sie auch schon ihre Schwester sah.

Cece stand im Hausflur, hielt einen ihrer neuen braunen Halbschuhe, aus dem irgendeine schleimige Masse tropfte, in der Hand, ihre linke Socken war gelblich verschmiert und ihr Blick war das, was Merry Blythe in ihren kleinen Geschichten gerne als ‚mörderisch' bezeichnete.

Alles in allem fühlte Rachel sich bereits jetzt gut amüsiert und wusste, dass es sogar noch besser werden würde.

Und ja, tatsächlich, im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich auch schon die Küchentür und ihre Mutter betrat die Szene. Als sie Cece sah, seufzte sie, aber Rachel sah genau, dass sie sich auch ein Grinsen verbiss, nur war Cece zum Glück viel zu wütend um das zu bemerken. Es hätte sie wohl nur noch wütender gemacht.

„Dave!", rief Jane nun ebenfalls nach ihrem Sohn, wohl wissend, dass der erst auftauchen würde, wenn er es entweder für nötig befand oder wenn es essen gab.

„Dieser… dieser kleine… argh!", wütend warf die sonst so ruhiger Cece ihren Schuh zu Boden und gab dem noch auf dem Boden stehenden Gegenstück einen Tritt, so dass er umfiel und zwei Eier herauskullerten.

Rachel auf der Treppe musste zugeben, dass sie etwas enttäuscht war. Eier in den Schuhen war ja nun ein ganz alter Trick. Da hätte sie wirklich mehr von Dave erwartet.

„Die Schuhe sind ruiniert", fauchte Cece unten im Flur derweil, während sie sich auf den Boden setzte, um dich die dotterverschmierte Socke vom Fuß zu pellen.

„Na, na. Ruiniert ist jetzt wohl etwas übertrieben", bemerkte Jane und kam näher, um den schmutzigen Schuh aufzuheben und ihn zu inspizieren, „das wasche ich dir aus, dann ist der Schuh so gut wie neu."

Cece blickte entgeistert von ihrer Socke auf: „Ich soll _den_ Schuh da noch mal anziehen?"

Ihre Mutter nickte überrascht, offensichtlich nicht verstehend, was Cece dagegen hatte. „Natürlich, warum nicht?", erkundigte sie sich.

Die älteste Meredith-Tochter schnaubte nur abfällig und warf ihrer Socke einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, klug genug, die Frage ihrer Mutter nicht wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Man hatte sie in den letzten anderthalb Jahren bereits oft genug als verwöhnt bezeichnet.

Rachel auf ihren sicheren Treppenausblick hatte dagegen eine weitaus bessere Ahnung, was Cece gerade bewegte als die Mutter der beiden, war sie doch neben einer spitzen Zunge auch mit einem ziemlich guten Menschenverstand ausgestattet, welcher ihr bereit vor Jahren gesagt hatte, dass ihre Mutter, so lieb sie sie hatte, verdammt naiv war.

Denn Cece, fand Rachel, _war_ verwöhnt oder zumindest so verwöhnt wie ein Mädchen von Ceces Naturell sein konnte. Und obwohl ihre Schwester ansonsten lieb und nett war und versuchte, sich bestmöglich anzupassen, merkte besonders Rachel auch nach anderthalb Jahren noch, dass es Cece in der Zeit, in der der Rest der Familie an Armut gelitten hatte, niemals an irgendetwas gemangelt hatte.

Und deshalb, dachte Rachel bei sich, _konnte_ Cece gar nicht verstehen.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Quälgeist?", erkundigte Cece sich jetzt und stand vom Boden auf, die Socke mit spitzen Fingern hochhaltend.

Jane, die gerade dabei war, die heil gebliebenen Eier aufzusammeln, sah hoch: „Ach, Cece, lass ihn doch. Er meint es nicht böse!"

Rachel auf der Treppe musste nun ihrerseits zugeben, dass Dave auch verdammt verwöhnt war. Es gab anscheinend viele Arten, auf die man verwöhnt sein konnte.

Cece musste zum gleichen Ergebnis Dave betreffend gekommen sein und rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie schweigend ihre Schuhe einsammelte.

„Er ist doch noch klein", nahm Jane ihr ‚Baby' weiterhin in Schutz, woran man, wie Rachel fand, schon sah, dass sie eigentlich durchaus wusste, dass sie es Dave nicht hätte durchgehen lassen dürfen.

„Klein!", Cece schnaubte wieder, „er wird in zwei Monaten zehn! Und eine Landplage ist er zudem."

Dagegen konnte Rachel auch nichts einwenden, denn auch wenn sie die Aktionen ihres kleinen Bruders meistens ziemlich amüsant fand – vorausgesetzt, sie war nicht das Opfer – schlug er doch so manches Mal über die Stränge.

„Sei doch nicht zu hart zu dem Kleinen", versuchte Jane weiterhin, ihre Älteste, die ihr doch nach wie vor so unglaublich fremd war, zu beruhigen, „sieh mal, ich mache deinen Schuh sauber und die Socke waschen wir auch und dann ist ja nichts passiert. Na, wie klingt das?"

Cece antwortete nicht, sondern wandte sich der Treppe zu, irgendetwas von Hausaufgaben murmelnd, und ließ ihre Mutter etwas verwirrt im Flur zurück.

Als Cece Rachel passierte, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, hörte ihre jüngere Schwester sie zu sich selbst murmeln: „_Warum_ haben sie mich nicht einfach in Windgates gelassen? Warum?"

Dann verschwand Cece in ihrem Zimmer und Jane ging mit dem dreckigen Schuh in die Küche und Rachel blieb auf der Treppe sitzen und wünschte sich mit einem Mal, sie hätte einfach weiter ihre Mathehausaufgaben gemacht.

* * *

Mit Mathehausaufgaben schlug sich im hunderte Kilometer weit entfernten Kingsport auch Olli herum und zeigte dabei ohne es zu Wissen ähnlich viel Unwillen wie seine Beinahe-Cousine in Winnipeg.

Dafür, dass sein Vater Professor für Mathematik war, zeigte Olli nämlich reichlich wenig Talent und noch weniger Passion für diese Wissenschaft, im völligen Gegensatz zu seiner jüngeren Schwester, die ihm gerade am Küchentisch gegenüber saß und grinsend einen Keks aß.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Billy fragen, ob er dir hilft. Er kann das bestimmt", schlug sie vor und lächelte bemüht scheinheilig.

Olli ignorierte sie.

„Nein, ernsthaft", fuhr Suzy fort, obwohl doch völlig klar war, dass sie überhaupt nichts ernst meinte, sondern ihren Bruder viel mehr nur ärgern wollte, „er könnte dir bestimmt helfen in Mathe."

„Geht schon", erwiderte Olli nur einsilbig, ohne von seinem Blatt aufzusehen, obwohl ihm momentan wirklich jede Hilfe recht gewesen wäre, sogar die von Klein-Billy.

Was musste Suzy auch so verdammt klug sein? Sie war da wie ihr Vater, es gab einfach nichts, was sie nicht konnte. Und wenn doch, dann begriff sie es in spätestens einer halben Stunde. Es war, fand Olli, zum wahnsinnig werden.

Und diese Matheaufgaben waren ja sowieso der letzte Unsinn!

„Guck mal, so schwer ist das nicht", bemerkte Suzy jetzt, offensichtlich milde gestimmt und deshalb hilfsbereit, vielleicht aber auch nur darauf aus, ihren Bruder weiter bloßzustellen, während sie von ihrem Stuhl herunterrutschte und um den Tisch ging, um hinter Olli zum stehen zu kommen und einen guten Blick auf seine Aufgaben zu kriegen.

„Du teilst hier einfach 191 durch sieben, das sind dann 13 und dann…", Suzy kam nicht dazu, zu erklären wie die für Olli scheinbar unmögliche, für sie, obwohl anderthalb Jahre jünger, aber offensichtlich recht einfache Rechung zu lösen war, weil in dem Moment Persis, beladen mit Einkaufstaschen, die Küche betrat.

„Suzy, Schatz, möchtest du mir vielleicht helfen?", sprach sie ihre Tochter an und Suzy, die sehr genau wusste, dass sich hinter der Frage, ob man vielleicht gerne etwas machen wolle, immer eine direkte Aufforderung verbarg, man also tunlichst nicht zu verneinen hatte, trat augenblicklich von Ollis Stuhl weg und nahm zwei Taschen in Empfang.

„Wo sind Harry und Billy?", fragte sie, während sie begann, die Lebensmittel auszupacken. Olli warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, als sie die Eier auf seinem Mathebuch ablegte und ihm dann auch noch einen Grünkohl direkt vor die Nase setzte.

„Die zwei sind drüber bei Mrs. Turner", antwortete Persis ihrer Tochter, wissend, wie sehr sich ihre beiden Ältesten für die Jüngeren verantwortlichen fühlten und zugleich unendlich dankbar dafür, „ich gehe sie in einer halben Stunde abholen."

Olli sah von seinen Aufgaben auf. „Und wann kommt Dad?", fragte er, nicht ohne die Hoffnung das, sollte sein Vater früh genug kommen, der ihm Mathe erklären konnte, was ihm die Peinlichkeit ersparte, es sich von seiner kleinen Schwester erklären lassen zu müssen.

Suzy witterte das natürlich sofort und grinste: „Du willst ja nur, dass er kommt, weil du Mathe nicht verstehst und dich nicht traust, Billy zu fragen."

„Kann ja nicht jeder so ein Streberkind sein wie du", neckte Olli zurück und seine Schwester lachte, durchaus nicht unstolz darauf, ein ‚Streberkind' zu sein. Wenn sie dafür gute Noten bekam… warum nicht?

Persis, die Neckerei der beiden gewohnt, lächelte ebenfalls, bevor sie antwortete: „Euer Vater kommt spät heute, er hat noch ein wichtiges Gespräch. Du wirst also wohl oder übel Billy fragen müssen, Olli, so Leid es mir tut."

Billys mathematisches Talent war mittlerweile zum ständigen Witz in der Familie geworden, auch wenn niemand jemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, Billy zu fragen, ob er Mathe erklären konnte. Denn obwohl er es sehr wohl rechnen konnte, erklären können hätte er es niemals.

„Mach ich", grinste Olli trotzdem, „was gibt's zu essen?"

„Schweinemedaillons mit Kartoffeln und Möhrengemüse", erwiderte Persis und wandte sich der letzten Tasche zu, um sie auszupacken.

„Oh, übrigens, habt ihr Harrys letzte Schnitzfigur gesehen?", fragte Suzy plötzlich und nahm den Grünkohl von Ollis Matheaufgaben, „er hat sie mir geschenkt und sie ist richtig gut!"

„Was ist es denn?", fragte Olli und tat, als würde er überlegen, „lass mich raten… nicht zufällig ein Schiff, oder?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", stieg Suzy auf sein Spiel ein und beide lachten. Harry war verrückt nach Schiffen und schwor, später mal Seefahrer werden zu wollen.

Persis begann derweil über der Spüle die Kartoffeln zu schalen, beobachtete aber mehr ihre Kinder, Olli und Suzy, auf die sie stolzer nicht hätte sein können und dachte an die anderen beiden, an Harry, der in seiner Schnitzerei und seinen Büchern über Seefahrt endlich so etwas wie eine Erfüllung gefunden hatte und von Tag zu Tag zugänglicher und ruhiger zu werden schien und an Billy, dessen Schicksal sie mittlerweile alle gelernt hatten zu tragen.

Denn, reflektierte Persis, das Leben war niemals wirklich einfach, für niemanden, wichtig war nur, was man daraus machte und dass man trotz allem glücklich war.

Und _glücklich_ war sie, waren sie alle.


	22. Blick über den Tellerrand

**Blick über den Tellerrand**

„Ich verstehe ja immer noch nicht, warum wir unbedingt ans Ende der Welt fahren müssen", bemerkte Ally launisch, verschränkte ihre Arme, warf einen demonstrativen Blick auf die Landschaft, die vor dem Zugfenster dahinflog, und wirkte mit einem Mal mehr als wäre sie zehn, statt der fünfzehn Jahre, sie sie eigentlich alt war.

„Naja, das Ende der Welt ist Nova Scotia nicht gerade. Wäre auch traurig genug, oder nicht?", erwiderte Walt scheinbar nachdenklich, doch der aufmerksame Beobachter hätte leicht den verstohlenen Blick, den er seiner Schwester aus den Augenwinkeln zuwarf, oder sein unterdrücktes Grinsen bemerken können.

Ally ihrerseits warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, genau die Art Blick, von der J.J. vor Jahren mal gesagt hatte, sie solle ihn sich patentieren lassen, wobei er zugegebenermaßen damals nur eine Recht vage Ahnung gehabt hatte, was patentieren eigentlich war.

„Das da sieht aber _aus_, wie das Ende der Welt!", argumentierte Ally jetzt und gestikulierte in Richtung des Fensters, hinter dem sich Wälder, Wiesen und Felder auf doch recht eintönige Art abwechselten.

Walt grinste: „Heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es auch wirklich das Ende der Welt _ist_."

„Kinder!", kam die mahnende Stimme ihres Vaters hinter der aufgeschlagenen Zeitung hervor und brachte Ally, die bereits wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte, damit effektiv zum schweigen.

„Wir besuchen meine Cousine", schaltete sich jetzt auch Rilla ein, während sie ihr Buch senkte, „und die lebt nun mal in Nova Scotia, das lässt sich wohl nicht ändern."

„Sie ist ja gar nicht deine Cousine", merkte Walt, der schon immer Wert auf die Richtigkeit solcher Kleinigkeiten gelegt hatte, sofort an.

Ally rollte die Augen: „Sie ist die Tochter vom Adoptivbruder von Großmutter Anne. Was soll sie denn sonst sein, außer Mums Cousine?"

„Mums Adoptiv-Cousine", verkündete Walt triumphierend und ließ sich auch durch Allys ‚Patent-Blick', wie er und J.J. ihn gerne nannten, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Kinder!", ermahnte Ken sie nur wieder und die Zwillinge, plötzlich völlig einig in der Meinung über ihren Vater, warfen sich nur viel sagende Blicke zu und grinsten.

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum wir nicht lieber irgendwo hätten hinfahren können, wo es spannender ist. Oder meinetwegen auch nur nach Glen. Dann hätten wir wenigstens mal Bruces Frau kennen gelernt. Merry-Joy und Annie sagen, dass sie richtig nett sein soll", griff Ally nach einigen Augenblicken die Diskussion von vorher wieder auf.

Walt runzelte die Stirn: „Bruce und Yvette leben doch in Montreal?!"

„Sie sind über Weihnachten in Glen", erklärte Ally und zog die Nase kraus, „Merry-Joy, Annie und Rose spekulieren schon die ganze Zeit, wann sie ihr erstes Kind kriegen, aber J.J. hat geschrieben, er wüsste wirklich nicht, was das ganze Brimborium eigentlich soll. Ein Baby mehr oder weniger…"

Sie kam nicht weiter, weil ihr Vater in dem Moment die Zeitung senkte und seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zuwarf: „Welches Baby?"

Rilla lachte: „Kein Baby. Anscheinend wünschen sich unsere Nichten aber, dass Bruce und Yvette möglichst bald eins kriegen."

„Wäre schon süß, so ein nettes, schwarzhaariges, kleines Baby", überlegte Ally mit der Unwissenheit von jungen Mädchen, die Babys bisher weitgehend aus Büchern kennen, „ich meine, bei den Eltern _kann_ das Baby ja nur schwarzhaarig werden."

Man sah Walt bereits an, dass er nur zu gerne widersprochen hätte, aber der Blick, mit dem sein Vater ihn bedachte, kurz bevor er wieder hinter der Zeitung verschwand, ließ ihn das noch mal überdenken und er schloss seinen Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder, um sich stattdessen lieber seinem eigenen Buch zuzuwenden.

„Weihnachten am Ende der Welt…", murmelte Ally noch an niemand bestimmten, aber ihre Familie kannte sie zu gut, um darauf zu antworten und so blieb ihr nur, weiter aus dem Fenster auf die Landschaft Nova Scotias zu blicken.

Es war einige Stunden später, als der Zug endlich auf dem unüberdachten Bahnsteig des kleinen Fischerort Wedgeport ganz im Süden Nova Scotias einfuhr und Walt wusste, ohne dass er seine Schwester ansehen musste, dass Ally, nachdem sie den ersten Blick auf ihre Umgebung geworfen hatte, kunstvoll die Augen verdrehte.

Eine Chance, einen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben, bekam sie jedoch nicht, weil im nächsten Moment schon eine kleine, etwas rundliche Frau direkt auf sie zuging und fragte: „Rilla Blythe? Bist das wirklich du?"

Rilla lachte: „Rilla Ford, streng genommen, aber ich rede mir gerne ein, dass ich immer noch die Gleiche geblieben bin."

„Bestimmt!", versicherte Mary Bell und wandte sich dann Rillas Familie zu, „Kenneth, wie schön dich wieder zusehen! Und ihr seid also Ally und Walt, ja? Mein Gott, wie groß ihr seid. Das letzte Mal, als ich euch gesehen habe, wart ist keine vier Jahre alt. Und wie hübsch du bist!" Der letzte Satz war offensichtlich an Ally gerichtet, die daraufhin für einige Sekunden ein Lächeln sehen ließ.

Überschwängliche Personen waren ihr schon immer etwas suspekt gewesen.

„Und das da drüben sind meine drei. Ich muss ja sagen, ich finde es immer noch lustig, Rilla, dass wir nicht nur den gleichen Namen haben, sondern auch noch fast gleich alt sind _und_ beide Zwillinge im selben Alter haben. Natürlich habe ich ja noch den kleinen Zack, aber ansonsten ist es doch wirklich bemerkenswert."

Walt fiel auf, dass der ‚kleine Zack', immerhin zwölfeinhalb, das Gesicht verzog, als er von seiner Mutter so genannt wurde und Ally fiel auf, dass ihr Vater, der vorher Mary Bells weitaus ruhigeren Ehemann begrüßt hatte, ihrer Mutter bei genau den gleichen Worten eine Hand wie tröstend auf den Rücken legte.

Anders als ihr Bruder jedoch, verstand sie die beobachtete Reaktion nicht, machte sich aber auch keine größeren Gedanken mehr darüber, weil Mary in dem Moment ihre Kinder näher winkte.

„Das hier ist Phoebe, meine Älteste", stellte sie ein blondes Mädchen vor, das ein schüchternes Lächeln in die Runde warf, „ihr kennt euch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr euch aneinander erinnert, oder? Naja, dann haben wir hier auf jeden Fall Stevie…"

„Steve!", unterbrach ihr älterer Sohn, der, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er eben ein Junge war, seiner Zwillingsschwester ausgesprochen ähnlich sah, sie.

„Ja, natürlich, Stevie", nickte Mary und schob ihren jüngeren Sohn nach vorne, „und der kleine Zack."

Zack warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, den seine Mutter aber entweder nicht bemerkte oder überging.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn jetzt nach Hause gehen, damit unsere Gäste sich ausruhen können?", schlug derweil der ‚Reverend Jack', wie man ihn in Wedgeport nannte, seiner Frau vor, mit der leicht belustigten Art, die man bei einem tendenziell eher ruhigen Mann mit einer offenen, überschwänglichen Ehefrau oft beobachten kann.

„Sicher, sicher", Mary nickte, „unser Haus liegt direkt dort drüben, keine zwei Minuten Gehweg. Jack und die Jungen werden mit eurem Gepäck helfen."

Die ‚Männer' nahmen sich also des Gepäcks an, wobei sich Steve auffallend schnell Allys Koffer schnappte, was seinen Bruder dazu veranlasste, wieder sein Gesicht zu verziehen und Walt ein Grinsen entlockte. Falls Ally selber es bemerkt hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken, sondern wandte sich stattdessen Phoebe zu, die auf sie zu gekommen war.

„Ich bin Phoebe", stellte sie sich vor und lächelte freundlich, wenn auch etwas unsicher.

„Ally", erwiderte diese nicht unfreundlich, aber doch etwas zurückhaltend, wie sie es oft mit Fremden war.

Walt, der sich Dinge nie so sehr zu Herzen nahm wie seine Schwester und deshalb auch fremden Menschen gegenüber eine weitaus offenere Art zeigen konnte, einfach, weil er nicht wie sie ständig auf der Hut war, fiel in Steves Schritt ein, der bereits ihren Eltern folgte, und begann aus dem Nichts ein Gespräch mit dem anderen Jungen, ein Talent, das schon Vater und Großvater besaßen, und dass auch Walt bereits gute Dienste geleistet hatte.

Während ihre beiden Zwillingsbrüder nun also keinerlei Probleme zu haben schienen, einander kennen zu lernen und Zack den beiden mit etwas Abstand, zwar schweigend, aber lauschend, folgte, gingen die Töchter der beiden Marillas stumm nebeneinander her, wie Walt, der Steve nur mit halben Ohr zuhörte, sofort auffiel.

Phoebe, ein von Natur aus freundliches Mädchen, aber längst nicht so extrovertiert wie ihre Mutter, sondern – vielleicht gerade _wegen_ ihrer Mutter – eher schüchtern und unsicher, war, hatte sie doch bereits genug vom Reichtum der Fords gehört, gekoppelt an Einschärfungen wie sie sich besonders Ally gegenüber zu verhalten hatte, noch schüchterner als sonst.

Und Ally? Ally, das wusste Walt, bildete sich eine Meinung.

Ally bildete sich immer zuerst eine Meinung über Menschen, die sie traf und wich nachher selten davon ab, was sie zugegebenermaßen auch selten musste, waren ihre Meinungen schon in ihrer Kindheit oft nicht so verkehrt gewesen und wurden mit zunehmendem Alter immer zutreffender.

Für Walt war dieses Meinungsbilden durchaus normal, auf Fremde mochte es aber vielleicht befremdlich wirken, wenn Ally einen Menschen, den man ihr vorgestellt hatte, erst einmal ein paar Minuten beäugte, um dann, ganz plötzlich, zu entscheiden, ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht, was ihr Verhalten dann entweder wirklich freundlich machte oder sie in eine höfliche Kühle verfallen ließ.

„Wedgeport muss euch ja schrecklich provinziell vorkommen", entschuldigte sich Phoebe plötzlich, vielleicht, weil ihr ihr Heimatort wirklich peinlich war, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel, was sie hätte sagen können.

Ally drehte nur den Kopf und sah sie an, aber bevor sie auch nur eine Chance bekam, etwas zu sagen, plapperte Phoebe in ihrer Nervosität schon weiter: „Ich meine, weil ihr doch in Toronto wohnt und in einem so großen Haus. Mama sagt, euer Haus ist wirklich riesig. Ich kann mich da nicht mehr dran erinnern, weil ich ja erst drei war, aber es muss richtig, _richtig_ groß sein."

„Klein ist Windgates nicht", gab Ally zu.

„Na, eben", fuhr Phoebe fort, „da muss euch Wedgeport doch unglaublich klein vorkommen. Und unser Haus ist auch nicht groß und gut in Schuss auch nicht mehr. Es ist schon seit über hundert Jahren das Pfarrhaus hier im Ort und das merk man auch. Und, jetzt müsst ihr hier Weihnachten verbringen, ich meine, wo ihr doch irgendwelche tollen Feiern in Toronto haben könnten und…"

„Ich glaube", unterbrach Ally sie plötzlich, „mir wird das Weihnachten bei euch wirklich gut gefallen."

Dann lächelte sie und Walt drei Meter weiter vorne grinste.


	23. Glück zum Quadrat

**Glück zum Quadrat**

Es war bereits dunkel und es wie es so war, wurde aus dem klaren Oktobertag eine eiskalte Oktobernacht. Bruce schlug fröstelnd seinen Kragen hoch und verlängerte seine Schritte, um nur möglichst schnell nach Hause zu kommen.

Es hatte lange gedauert auf der Arbeit heute, weil einer seiner Kollegen einen gravierenden Fehler beim Berechnen der Fundamentstärke und -größe eines Hauses gemacht hatte, ein Fehler, der das Haus, hätte man ihn nicht vorher bemerkt, noch während der Bautätigkeiten hätte einstürzen lassen.

Zum Glück war es dem besagten Kollegen doch noch rechtzeitig aufgefallen, aber der Chef, wütend, dass bei einem dermaßen wichtigen Kunden ein so banaler wie gefährlicher Fehler gemacht worden war, hatte den Auftrag an Bruce delegiert, an dem es nun lag, nicht nur den besagten Fehler auszubügeln, sondern auch die Bautätigkeiten zu überwachen.

An sich war das eine große Ehre und Bruce begriff das auch, aber ein Fehler beim Fundament bedeutete, dass keine der anderen Zahlen mehr stimmen konnte, weshalb er sämtliche Berechnungen vom Keller bis zum Dachstuhl neu tätigen musste, was eine ziemlich zeitintensive Sache war. Hinzu kam noch, dass die Grundsteinlegung für übermorgen geplant war, dass er also heute alles fertig berechnet haben musste.

Er hatte es geschafft, natürlich, weil Bruce es sich irgendwann mal vorgenommen hatte, _alles_ zu schaffen, was es zu schaffen gab, solange es denn Menschenmöglich war, aber es hatte entsprechend lange gedauert, denn jetzt war es kurz vor zehn am Abend und er war gerade erst bei seinem Haus angekommen.

Monfoyer lag weitgehend im Dunkeln da, nur in der Küche brannte Licht und vielleicht noch in ein oder zwei Zimmern, die nach hinten herausgingen und die er deshalb nicht sehen konnte. Zumindest hoffte Bruce das, denn sein und Yvettes Schlafzimmer ging nach hinten auf den Garten ab und weil er sie morgens schlafend verlassen hatte, hätte sie heute gerne noch gesehen.

Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn gegen den leichten Widerstand der Windungen, die alte Türe knarrte empört, als er sie öffnete und im nächsten Moment steckte auch schon seine Schwiegermutter den Kopf aus der Küchentüre in den Bruce.

„Bruce, na, langer Tag?", fragte sie, „Yvette hat sich schon hingelegt, aber sie wollte noch auf dich warten."

Bruce nickte dankbar und nahm das Törtchen an, das seine eigene Mutter ihm über Catherines Schulter reichte. Mit dem Hinweis, dass sie in zwanzig Minuten etwas warmes zu essen für ihn haben würden, entließen die beiden Frauen ihn und Bruce, seinen Mantel und seine Tasche achtlos auf einen Stuhl werfend, machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Während er hochging dachte er bei sich zum wiederholten Male, was für ein Glück er und Yvette – vielleicht noch mehr Yvette als er – gehabt hatten, dass ihre Mütter so gut miteinander auskamen. Ein Altersunterschied von mehr als achtzehn Jahren schien den beiden Frauen nichts auszumachen, denn sie kamen blendend miteinander aus und lagen sich gar nicht so in den Haaren wie Jerry es ihm prophezeit hatte.

Natürlich, hin und wieder gab es Meinungsverschiedenheiten, besonders, wenn Yvette sich auch noch einmischte, was sie selten tat, und auf ihren Stand als de facto Hausherrin pochte, weil es mit drei Frauen im Haus nun mal Meinungsverschiedenheiten geben musste, aber meistens wurden die rasch gelöst und Bruce hatte das Gefühl, er bekam ohnehin nur einen Bruchteil davon mit.

Rosemary hatte ziemlich sofort die Küche zu ihrem Gebiet erklärt, welche Catherine und Yvette, beides keine sehr begnadeten Köchinnen, ihr auch mit Freunden überließen. Yvette hatte sich den Garten ausgesucht, vielleicht, weil es von allen Hausarbeiten die war, die am wenigsten nach Hausarbeit klang, und Catherine kümmerte sich um das Haus und alle anfallenden Arbeiten darin.

Alles in allem hatte das zur Folge, dass Bruce wohl das am besten gepflegte Haus in ganz Montreal hatte und man konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich darüber beschwerte.

Eine viel wichtigere Entwicklung jedoch war, dass sowohl Rosemary als auch Catherine in den knapp zwei Jahren seit seiner und Yvettes Hochzeit und dem gemeinsamen Umzug nach Montreal entschieden aufgetaut waren und wieder gelernt hatten, Spaß am Leben zu haben. Zu sagen, dass es ihre beiden besorgten Kinder ungemein erleichterte, wäre wohl eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Und, dachte Bruce, während er die Türe öffnete und einen Blick auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn warf, der kleine Marcel hatte sein übriges dazu getan.

Knapp zwei Wochen alt und mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren und dunklen Augen seinem Vater so ähnlich, war der kleine Junge der ganze Stolz seiner Eltern und Großmütter und würde wohl zu einem ziemlich verwöhnten Kind heranwachsen, gestand Bruce sich ein, wenn er nicht bald ein, zwei Geschwisterchen bekam, auf die sich das Verwöhnen von vier Erwachsenen verteilen konnte.

Yvette hatte ihn daraufhin ausgelacht und gefragt, wie er denn an diese Kinder zu kommen gedenke, weil _sie_ sich das sehr genau überlegen würde, ob sie so eine Tortur noch einmal mitmachen würde. Nur eine Fußmassage seitens ihres Mannes hatte sie wieder weitgehend friedlich stimmen können.

Benannt war der Junge nach seinem Großvater, allerdings weniger, weil Yvette das Gedenken an ihren Vater, an den sie hauptsächlich schlechte Erinnerungen hatte, aufrecht erhalten wollte, sondern mehr, weil es schon einen John in der Familie gab und weil sie ihrer Mutter, die den verstorbenen Vater auf eine verquere Weise geliebt hatte und immer noch liebte, einen Gefallen tun wollte.

Marcel war es nun also und überhaupt hatten seine Eltern schnell festgestellt, dass es völlig egal war, welchen Namen der Kleine nun trug, Hauptsache er war einfach _da_.

„Hallo Fremder", riss Yvette, die ihren Mann gerade entdeckt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken und sah grinsend zu ihm hoch. Marcel gab noch ein paar unartikulierte Babygeräusche von sich.

„Hallo ihr zwei", erwiderte Bruce leise und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

„Gordon?", fragte Philly vorsichtig und sah von ihrem Magazin auf.

„Ja?", erkundigte sich ihr Stiefvater-Onkel-was-auch-immer, während er aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer kam, Klein-Zoe auf dem Arm.

Ihre nächsten Worte genau abwägend hob Philly ihr Magazin hoch und zeigte auf eine aufgeschlagene Seite. „Kriege ich die neuen Puppen von den Dionne Quints?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Gordon sah sie nur fragend an: „Natürlich kriegt du die Puppen, wenn du sie möchtest und sie nicht allzu teuer sind. Aber wer oder was sind…" Er brach etwas hilflos ab.

„Dionne Quints", half Josie aus, ohne ihrerseits hinter ihrer Zeitschrift hervorzukommen, „du kennst aber auch gar nichts, Gordon."

Philly nickte eifrig: „Genau. Die Dionne Quints, das sind Fünflingsschwester, die sind ungefähr die alt wie Zoe und die ersten Fünflinge, die _jemals geboren wurden_."

Josie senkte ihre Zeitschrift für eine Sekunde. „Sie sind, soweit man weiß, die ersten Fünflinge, bei denen alle fünf überlebt haben", verbesserte sie, „mehr auch nicht."

Ihre kleine Schwester warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, der aber nur die Außenseite von Josies wieder erhobener Zeitschrift traf, weshalb Philly sich wieder hoffnungsvoll an Gordon wandte: „Also, kriege ich sie?"

„Meinetwegen, ja", gab er nach, „aber frag vorher noch mal deine Mutter."

Philly verzog das Gesicht. Ihr war die Meinung ihrer Mutter zu den Dionne Quints und ihrer Vermarktung durch den Staat sehr klar und die Reaktion darauf, dass sie Puppen von den Fünflingen haben wollte, auch.

Dis Meinung dazu deckte sich ungefähr mit ihrer Meinung über Josies Interesse an der britischen Königsfamilie, hätte ihre Älteste das nicht so gut vor ihr geheim gehalten, so dass sie nicht wirklich etwas davon wusste. Könige waren ja gut und schön, fand Di nämlich, aber spätestens seit der Abdankungskrise um Edward VIII. letztes Jahr war das ganze zu einem Tabuthema für ihre Mädchen erklärt worden.

Gerade diese Abdankungskrise und der dazugehörige Skandal waren es jedoch gewesen, die Josies Interesse überhaupt geweckt hatten, denn wie alle zwölfjährigen Mädchen war sie durch so etwas leicht zu beeindrucken.

Ehrlich gesagt fand sie das sogar sehr romantisch, auch wenn Wallis Simpson, wie sie fand, dieses romantische Bild ziemlich störte, denn auch wenn der König – Exkönig – schon ziemlich alt war, er sah zumindest gut aus und gut aussehen tat Wallis Simpson eben nicht. Sie erfüllte so gar nicht die Voraussetzungen einer schönen Prinzessin und, ganz ehrlich, warum Edward ihretwegen auf den Thron verzichtet hatte, wollte Josie besonders deshalb nicht wirklich in den Kopf.

Trotz allem fand sie das faszinierend und jetzt wandte sich ihre Faszination der neuen Königsfamilie zu, besonders der Prinzessin Elizabeth, die nicht mal zwei Jahre jünger war als sie selbst und wahrscheinlich einmal Königin werden würde.

Und Königinwerden fand Josie schon eine ziemlich aufregende Sache.

Während Josie sich nun also in die Geschichtchen um die Königsfamilie vertiefte, von denen ihre Mutter nichts wissen durfte, deren Existenz Gordon aber sehr klar war, was ihm, weil er dichthielt, viele Sympathiepunkte nicht nur von Josie sondern auch von Philly einbrachte, die ihre große Schwester grundsätzlich immer unterstützte.

„Papa, Papa, Papa, Papa", brabbelte Zoe, die zwar eigentlich schon ziemlich gut sprechen konnte, aber in Gegenwart ihres Vaters gerne in die Rolle des brabbelnden Kleinkindes zurückfiel, vor sich hin.

Philly lies nachdenklich ihr Magazin sinken.

„Gordon?", fragte sie wieder und die Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme stand in keinem Vergleich mehr zu der eben gezeigten. Etwas ängstlich gar sah sie zu ihm hoch. Auch Josie, offensichtlich eingeweiht, fand die Mode der Königin Elizabeth plötzlich gar nicht mehr so spannend und saß plötzlich sehr still.

Als Gordon sich Philly zuwandte, fuhr sie fort: „Josie und ich haben geredet… und wir dachten… wo Mama dich doch geheiratet hat und Dad ihr doch deswegen nicht böse ist – oder ist er's? – dann wäre er uns doch auch nicht böse… wenn wir dich Papa nennen würden… oder?"

„Wenn du das willst natürlich nur", setzte Josie rasch hinzu und warf Philly einen ob ihres Vergessens strafenden Blick zu.

Für einen Moment nur schien Gordon sprachlos zu sein, dann lächelte er: „Ich kann mir kaum etwas schöneres vorstellen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Jonas böse auf euch wäre. Er würde nur wollen, dass ihr all das macht, was euch glücklich macht."

Er setzte Zoe auf dem Boden ab und nahm seine _anderen beiden_ Töchter in den Arm, die in der Tat glücklich strahlten, gerade ansetzend, noch etwas zu sagen, als seine Frau den Raum betrat.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was ich gerade erfahren habe", verkündete Di und der geschockte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht lies Mann und Töchter einen besorgten Blick tauschen.


	24. Orakelspruch

**Orakelspruch**

„Also, ich fände es schon toll, noch ein Geschwisterchen zu kriegen", verkündete Joy, auch mit vierzehn noch ihr unverbesserlich romantisches Selbst, und streckte sich auf dem Teppich vor dem kalten Kamin aus.

Ihr ältester Bruder, auf dem Sofa über irgendwelchen Zeitungen brütend, machte ein hustendes Geräusch, aus dem man bei näherem Hinhören vielleicht ein „bloß nicht!" heraushören konnte, was Joy jedoch in einem ungewohnt diplomatischen Zug auf ihre Einbildung schob.

„Süß wäre es ja schon", sprang Merry ihrer Schwester bei, zwar nur teilweise überzeugt, aber loyal genug, Joy immer zu unterstützen, und angelte gleichzeitig nach Snowbell, der Hauskatze von Ingleside, um sie zu sich auf den Sessel zu holen.

Johnny grinste etwas, ein Abbild seines eigenen, sehr feinen Humors und bemerkte trocken: „Ich glaube, Dad würde euch da sogar recht geben."

„Und Mum würde sich herzlich bedanken", fügte J.J, den man seit seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin James zu nennen hatte, woran sich jedoch zu seiner Verärgerung niemand hielt, ebenso trocken hinzu und blätterte eine Seite um.

Johnny, der ganz ehrlich auch gerne etwas gegen die Verniedlichungsform seines Namens getan hätte, dessen vorsichtiger Vorstoß vor einigen Monaten, ihn doch John zu nennen, nur einen sehr merkwürdigen Blick in den Augen seiner Mutter zur Folge gehabt hatte, was Johnny, von Natur aus ein aufmerksames, rücksichtsvolles Kind, dazu gebracht hatte, es nie wieder zu erwähnen und sich mit seinem Spitznamen abzufinden, sah interessiert hoch: „Was liest du da?"

„Einen Kommentar von Ken zum Anschluss Österreichs an Deutschland", gab James nachlässig Auskunft, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen. 

Joy verdrehte in Richtung Merry die Augen, aber Johnny erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Boden, wo er mit dem Rücken gegen den zweiten Sessel gelehnt gesessen hatte und trat hinter seinen Bruder, um über dessen Schulter mitzulesen.

„Was bedeutet das für uns, J.J.?", erkundigte Merry sich vorsichtig, Snowbell instinktiv ob des Stirnrunzeln ihres älteren Bruders näher an sich drückend.

James, der damals, als er sich von Jamie in J.J. unbenannt hatte, konsequent jeden ignoriert hatte, der ihn weiterhin Jamie genannt hatte, mittlerweile aber, wenn schon nicht erwachsen, dann doch zumindest erwachsener geworden war, sah von der Zeitung auf.

„Vielleicht nichts", antwortete er nachdenklich, „vielleicht alles."

„Krieg?", erkundigte Johnny sich nach kurzem Zögern und James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich will kein Schwarzmaler sein und ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht genug, um das zu beurteilen", gestand er dann in einem seltenen Anfall von zutreffender Selbsteinschätzung ein, „aber Ken sagt, dass es auf Krieg hinauslaufen könnte und er hat mehr Ahnung von so was als irgendwer sonst, den ich kenne. Ally sagt, er hat wohl schon '33 gesagt, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten kann und mehr und mehr deutet darauf hin, dass er Recht behalten wird, das erkenne selbst ich."

„'33?", erkundigte Joy sich von ihrem Platz auf dem Boden aus, wo sie sich instinktiv zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt hatte, einer Katze nicht unähnlich.

„Das ist Deutschlands momentaner Kanzler an die Macht gekommen", erklärte Johnny, weil James, wie er wusste, wenig Geduld für Unwissenheit hatte, „Hitler. Du erinnerst dich?"

Joy, nicht begeistert davon, von ihrem kleinen Bruder belehrt zu werden, mochte er auch noch so clever sein, nickte widerwillig und streckte sich wieder aus.

Ihre Schwester, leichter zu beunruhigen, wollte das Thema aber noch nicht loslassen: „Aber das mit Österreich ist doch schon fast einen Monat her und bisher ist noch kein Krieg passiert."

„Krieg _passiert_ auch nicht, Merry", bemerkte James nachsichtig, „Krieg hat oft eine Vorlaufzeit von Jahren. Und das hier könnte Teil der Dinge sein, die sich in ein paar Jahren zu einem Krieg zuspitzen. Zumindest sieht Ken das so und für mich klingt das plausibel. Immerhin _ist_ der Anschluss ein gravierender Verstoß gegen den Versailler Vertrag. Und England tut nichts."

„Und wer einmal dagegen verstößt, ohne dass es Konsequenzen hat, wird das auch wieder tun?!", warf Johnny, halb Frage, halb Aussage, in den Raum.

James nickte: „Und wieder und wieder und wieder, bis… naja, vielleicht ist es besser so. Ein guter, sauberer Krieg und dann ist Schluss mit dem ganzen Unsinn."

„Seit wann ist Krieg denn ‚sauber'?", erkundigte Joy sich argwöhnisch, aber James winkte nur ab: „Du verstehst davon nicht, Joy."

Joy warf ihm einen Blick zu, der vielleicht böse aussehen sollte, objektiv gesehen aber etwas albern war, und gab damit Merry ihren Einsatz, dass es Zeit war, zu schlichten.

„Was meint ihr, wie weit es bei Tante Nan ist?", wechselte sie das Thema und Johnny, der ihre Intentionen zu genau kannte, grinste.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte James etwas grantig und legte die Zeitung zur Seite, offensichtlich fertig mit dem Kommentar.

Joy sah ihn etwas überrascht an: „Na, weil du doch Arzt werden willst und so."

James runzelte die Stirn. „_Ic_h will kein Arzt werden. _Alle anderen_ wollen, dass ich Arzt werde. Nur ist keiner auf die Idee gekommen, zu fragen, ob ich das auch will", erwiderte er verbittert oder zumindest so verbittert, wie ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren, der eine behütete Kindheit gehabt und das Leben noch vor sich hatte, sein konnte.

„Was willst du denn dann werden?", wollte Merry wissen und ließ endlich Snowbell los, die sich schon seit ein paar Minuten gegen ihren Klammergriff wehrte und sich jetzt durch einen gezielten Hieb mit der Tatze die Freiheit erkämpft hatte.

„Weiß ich noch nicht", erwidert James, „aber ich kann mir verdammt viele Dinge vorstellen, die ich lieber machen würde als _Medizin_!"

„Nicht fluchen!", fuhr Merry geschockt auf, erntete dafür aber nur zwei Grinsen von ihren jüngeren Geschwistern und einen genervten Blick von ihrem älteren Bruder.

Joy rollte sich auf dem Fußboden einmal herum und angelte mit einem Fuß nach Snowbell, die sich ihr durch einen eleganten Satz auf die Armlehne von James' Sofa entzog, während Johnny sich schnell die Zeitung von seinem Bruder klaute, immer erpicht darauf, den Älteren durch sein Wissen zu beeindrucken.

„Wie dem auch sei…", begann Merry, wurde aber durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

Alle vier Kinder saßen für einen Moment still da, bevor James sich wie selbstverständlich erhob und zum Telefon herüber ging, um abzunehmen. Seine Geschwister beobachteten ihn gespannt.

„Ingleside", meldete er sich.

„Mädchen! Zwei Mädchen!", rief die Stimme am anderen Ende so verzweifelt, dass sogar Johnny und die Zwillinge sie hören konnten.

Die folgenden Worte konnten sie nicht mehr verstehen, aber James lauschte interessiert, ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hey, Blythe", unterbrach er seinen Gesprächspartner nach einer Weile, „komm mal wieder runter und sag mir lieber mal, ob es allen soweit gut geht."

Blythe antwortete anscheinend und gab wohl noch ein paar mehr Informationen aus, die James sich anhörte, bevor die beiden nach kurzer Zeit das Gespräch beendeten.

„Zwei Mädchen, wie ihr gehört habt", verkündete James dann an seine Geschwister gewandt, „Nan hat sie Elizabeth Marguerite und Anna Eleanor genannt. Anscheinend gleichen sie sich wie ein Ei dem anderen, was Blythe fast so schrecklich findet wie die Tatsache, dass er jetzt vier Schwester und nur einen – nutzlosen, wie er betont – Bruder hat. Aber es geht ihnen und Nan wohl gut, was ein kleines Wunder ist, bei einer Zwillingsgeburt in dem Alter, würde ich sagen."

„Elizabeth Marguerite und Anna Eleanor", wiederholte Joy langsam und als würde sie die Namen auf ihrer Zunge herumrollen, um sie genau abzutasten.

Johnny verzog das Gesicht: „Ganz schon lang für zwei so Winzlinge."

„Megan und Ella", teilte James ihm die Spitznamen für ihre neusten Cousinen mit und Johnny nickte nach kurzem, nachdenklichem Zögern zufrieden.

„Woher die Namen wohl kommen?", überlegte Merry nun ihrerseits und sah zur Decke, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte, ganz so, als stände dort die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Joy grinste. „Nach der First Lady der Staaten und der Königin von England", teilte sie betont lässig mit und imitierte damit in ihrer Art ihren großen Bruder, was aber außer Johnny niemandem auffiel, noch nicht einmal ihr selber.

„Du liest zu viele Klatschmagazine", bemerkte James jetzt auch nur trocken und Joy streckte ihm die Zunge aus, während Merry die Stirn runzelte.

„Bist du dir sicher? Und woher weißt du das überhaupt?", fragte sie ihre Zwillingsschwester, einer der wenigen Momente, in denen sie Joys Aussagen oder Taten anzuzweifeln wagte.

Joy machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ach, das war einfach. Königin Elizabeth heißt mit vollem Namen Elizabeth Angela Marguerite – und Angela würde _ich_ mein Kind auch nicht nennen – und die First Lady Anna Eleanor. Liegt also ziemlich auf der Hand", erklärte sie und jetzt war die Ähnlichkeit zu James sogar so groß, dass der es selber merkte, wenn es auch den Zwillingen verborgen bliebt, und einen amüsierten Blick mit Johnny wechselte.

„_Entschieden_ zu viele Klatschmagazine", murmelte Johnny gerade so laut, dass jeder ihn verstehen konnte und es war Joy anzusehen, dass sie ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen hätte, hätte sie gerade ein Kissen zur Hand gehabt. 

„Mum und Una bleiben heute Nacht drüben im Pfarrhaus und Dad muss noch auf verschiedene Arztbesuche, ich muss also dafür sorgen, dass ihr alle zu euren Uhrzeiten im Bett seid", warf James dann plötzlich ein und seine Geschwister sahen ich hoffnungsvoll an, „seht also bitte zu, dass Dad denkt, ihr schlaft, wenn er wiederkommt. Ich habe keine Lust, wegen euch Ärger zu kriegen."

„Danke", grinste Joy und auch Merry wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber vom Telefon unterbrochen. Wieder war es James der sich erhob, jetzt weitaus widerwilliger, und abnahm.

Seine Miene jedoch hellte sich entschieden auf, als er hörte, wer am anderen Ende war und die beiden Zwillinge warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu, die James leider nicht verborgen blieben.

„Warte mal, Al, ich stell dich auf das Telefon in Dads Büro um. Hier ist mir zu viel Kleingemüse", sagte er in den Hörer, drückte dann zwei Knöpfe am Telefon und verlies das Wohnzimmer, die Türe zu Jems Büro hinter sich schließend. 

„Meint ihr…", begann Merry nachdenklich, wurde aber sofort von Joy unterbrochen: „Ach, Quatsch. Doch nicht Ally! Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie oft er Ruby Callaghan schreibt? Und wie oft _sie ihm_ schreibt?"

„Ich fände es ja schön, wenn es Kit Douglas wäre, die ist lieb", bemerkte Merry nun ihrerseits nachdenklich, ihren vorherigen Gedanken selber verwerfend.

„James würde jetzt sagen, ihr sollt euch nicht lächerlich machen", bemerkte Johnny und senkte die gemopste Zeitung. Die Zwillinge tauschten denen genervten Blick, aber Johnny grinste nur wissend.


	25. Tempus fugit

**Tempus fugit** (Die Zeit flieht)

„Ally? Hey, Al!"

James lief schneller, als er die Silhouette seiner Cousine in einiger Entfernung von ihm erkennen konnte. Leise fluchend über den lockeren Sand, der ihm das Laufen um einiges erschwerte, näherte er sich ihr.

Ally selber, durch sein Rufen auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, war stehen geblieben und beobachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf, wie James sich zu ihr heran kämpfte.

„Na, heute schon alte Damen schockiert?", fragte er sie grinsend, als er bei ihr angekommen war und Ally lachte.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass hier in Glen niemand Ahnung von Mode hat?", erkundigte sie sich und drehte sich dann, wie zum Beweiß, einmal lachend im Kreis. Der weit ausgestellte Rock, der normalerweise schon das Knie kaum bedeckte, gab in Bewegung noch ein paar mehr Zentimeter der Seidenstrümpfe zu sehen und die in große Wellen gelegten Haare wirbelten etwas, bevor sie sich wieder perfekt in Form legten

James verdrehte etwas die Augen. „Na, komm, du machst das doch absichtlich. Erzähl mir nichts!"

„Natürlich", Ally nickte, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt, „es ist lustig."

„Lustig?", wiederholte er ungläubig, „das findest aber auch nur du. Selbst Nan war schockiert von deinen Klamotten."

„Na und?", Ally zuckte mit den Schultern und kickte etwas Sand weg, „ich bin 17, ich bin hübsch und ich kann tragen, was ich möchte." Ein weiteres Schulterzucken, dann: „Es steht mir."

„Schon…", begann James, brachte seinen Satz aber nicht zu Ende, weil Ally ihn unterbrach: „In Toronto ist das nichts besonderes. Spätestens seit Lana Turner in diesem komischen Mordfilm trägt da jede zweite solche Pullover. Na und?"

Sie nahm ein Stück des engen Pullovers, den sie unter ihrem offenen Mantel trug, zwischen ihre Fingerspitzen, zog es ein Stückchen von ihrem Körper weg und ließ es wieder zurückschnellen. Noch ein Schulterzucken, dann begann sie zu gehen, mit ihren hochhackigen Pumps dem Sand noch mehr ausgesetzt als James, der leicht mir ihr Schritt hielt.

„Außerdem weiß ich nicht, was es _dich_ angeht, wie _ich_ herumlaufe", fügte Ally dann hinzu, schnippisch, ein bisschen aggressiv.

„Meine Schwestern würde ich so nicht aus dem Haus lassen", erwiderte James, ohne ihre Frage direkt zu beantworten, vielleicht, weil er nicht wollte, vielleicht, weil er keine Antwort hatte.

Ally grinste, beinahe etwas herablassend. „Merry würde so nicht freiwillig aus dem Haus gehen und Joy würde sich nicht darum scheren, was du dazu sagst. Womit sie ganz Recht hat, wenn du mich fragst."

James sagte nichts und für einen Moment gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander den Strand entlang, bevor es aus ihm heraus brach, heftiger als beide erwartet hatten: „Das bist doch nicht _du_!"

„Dieses Schickimicki, die schönen Kleider, dieses ganze Gehabe, so gekünstelt, das bist doch nicht _du_, Al", fuhr er fort, „ich _verstehe_ das einfach nicht."

Ally war stehen geblieben, sah ihn an und ließ sich dann seufzend auf den weichen Sand fallen. „Gut, ich auch nämlich nicht", bemerkte sie und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Was verstehst du nicht", erkundigte ihr Cousin sich, während er sich vorsichtig setzte, nicht sicher, ob es in ihrem Sinne war, aber Ally sah nicht mal zu ihm auf, sondern blickte nur weiter auf das Meer.

„Das hier, das alles. Ich meine, du scheinst du wissen, wer oder was ich bin, aber ich weiß es nicht. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du es mir sagen würdest, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es kannst, dass irgendwer es kann und deshalb muss ich es herausfinden und ja, die Klamotten sind ein Teil davon, denke ich", stellte sie dann fest, sich endlich zu ihm umdrehend.

„Dann sind wir schon mal zwei", erwiderte James trocken und ließ sich nun seinerseits nach hinten fallen, so dass er lang gestreckt im Sand zum Liegen kam. Ally lachte leise und piekste ihn in einer Fortsetzung eines alten Kinderspiels von ihnen mit dem Finger in die Seite.

James langte träge nach ihrer Hand, um sie daran zu hindern, aber Ally hatte längst beide Hände in Sicherheit gebracht, verschränkte sie jetzt in ihrem Schoß und wandte den Blick wieder dem grauen Meer zu, während James zum ebenso grauen Himmel aufsah.

„Denkst du manchmal an die Zukunft?", fragte Ally plötzlich, sich zu ihm umwendend.

„Oft", erwiderte James nachdenklich, „nur bin ich meistens hinterher genauso schlau wie am Anfang. Im Sommer bin ich mit der Schule fertig und… naja, ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was danach kommt. Von allem anderen mal ganz zu schweigen."

„Allem anderen?", erkundigte Ally sich, wohl ahnend, was er damit meinte, aber nicht sicher genug.

James zuckte mit den Schultern oder versuchte es zumindest in seiner liegenden Position: „Du weißt schon… heiraten, Kinder und so."

Seine Cousine lachte und ließ sich dann neben ihn fallen, mit einem Mal nicht mehr interessiert daran, dass der Sand unweigerlich ihre Frisur zerstören würde. Sich zu ihm drehend, bemerkte sie, immer noch grinsend: „Na und? Du bist noch nicht einmal 18, du musst noch nicht deine Traumfrau gefunden haben. Von Kindern ganz zu schweigen, sonst wärst nämlich _du_ der jenige, der die Damen von Glen schockiert und ich mit meinen etwas provokanten Röckchen nur ein Nebenthema."

„Was du natürlich nicht zulassen kannst", neckte James sie, hob eine ihrer jetzt sandigen Locken hoch und zog sanft daran.

„Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren", bestätigte Ally, sich um ein ernstes Gesicht bemühend, bevor sie es aufgab und lachte.

„Aber mal ehrlich", fand James kurz darauf wieder zum eigentlich Thema zurück, „du scheinst so ziemlich die einzige zu sein, die der Meinung ist, ich habe noch Zeit, bevor ich mich verlobe, heirate, was auch immer. Jeder sonst will wenigstens eine feste Freundin mit Perspektiven von mir sehen."

Ally rollte sich auf den Rücken, bevor sie nachdenklich antwortete: „Naja, du bist der Älteste, der ‚Stammhalter' sozusagen. Deshalb konzentrieren sich alle Hoffnungen auf eine Hochzeit natürlich auf dich. Und Walt und ich, die altersmäßig etwas von den Erwartungen auf uns nehmen könnten, sind einfach zu weit weg. Cece ja auch."

„Cece ist noch keine 16!", warf James ein und verzog das Gesicht.

Ally lachte: „Und? Meine Mutter war auch nicht älter, als sie meinem Vater versprochen hat, auf ihn zu warten."

„Das war… eine andere Zeit, andere Umstände", stellte James klar und warf seiner grinsenden Cousine einen bösen Blick zu, „abgesehen mal davon, wie geht es Cece eigentlich. Hat sie sich mittlerweile mal in ihrer eigenen Familie eingewöhnt?"

„Sei nicht gemein", wehrte Ally sofort ab, die die etwas böse Betonung auf ‚eigene Familie' durchaus mitbekommen hatte, „sie hat es nicht einfach. Ich meine, es geht mittlerweile wohl ganz gut, aber naja. Es ist nicht leicht für sie."

James versuchte sich an einem Nicken, erreichte aber bloß, dass noch mehr Sand in seine Haar gelangte, weshalb er sich entschied, verbal zuzustimmen: „Bestimmt nicht. Ich meine, ich könnte es mir nicht vorstellen, jahrelang von meinen Eltern und Geschwistern getrennt leben zu müssen. Aber… naja, es ist doch schon so lange her, oder nicht?"

„Ich weiß ja", Ally seufzte, „aber Cece ist nun mal so."

„Wusstest du übrigens, dass Cece eines der Mädchen ist, mit denen man mich verkuppeln will? Direkt nach Kit Douglas und noch vor deiner Freundin Ruby", wechselte James das Thema, wiewohl er, nach seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, über dieses selbst gewählte Thema nicht glücklicher war als über das letzte.

Ally lachte: „Und, wen hast du vor, zum Altar zu führen?"

„Du bist herzlos!", beschwerte sich ihr Cousin sofort und kickte leicht mit einem Fuß in Richtung ihres Beines, dass Ally jedoch schnell anzog.

„Natürlich", bestätigte sie grinsend, „aber mal was anderes: _gibt_ es denn jemanden in deinem Leben? Keine zukünftige Ehefrau, nur… naja, eine Freundin, nehme ich an."

James zögerte einige Sekunden, was für Ally natürlich Antwort genug war, aber schließlich gab er ihr tatsächlich eine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort: „Ein Mädchen aus meiner Schule… vielleicht… ich weiß nicht. Sie heißt Beth."

„Beth", wiederholte Ally nachdenklich und nickte dann, offensichtlich ein Urteil fällend, „ist sie nett? Hübsch?"

„Ja, beides", James nickte, fügte dann aber ausweichend hinzu, „aber naja, egal, mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass Bruce und Yvette im Moment genug Kinder ausbrüten, insofern brauche ich mir keinen Stress zu machen. Wie heißt das Neuste noch mal?"

„Wer ist jetzt herzlos?" fragte Ally lachend, bevor sie antwortete, „sie heißt Katie, nach Catherine, Yvettes Mutter. Und sie ist _blond_!"

James warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu: „Was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Ach, nur, dass ich vor Marcels Geburt mal gesagt habe, Yvette und Bruce könnten nur dunkle Kinder haben, weil sie doch beide schwarzhaarige sind und Walt war anderer Meinung…", Ally brach ab und schob etwas die Unterlippe vor.

„…und jetzt zieht er dich natürlich damit auf", vervollständigte James und lachte, „geschieht dir recht!"

Ally wollte etwas erwidern, er jedoch ließ sie nicht und fuhr direkt fort: „Übrigens, ich glaube ja eh immer noch, dass von uns Jungen Olli zuerst heiratet. Von euch Mädchen… ich weiß nicht, entweder kommt dein Traumprinz früh genug, ansonsten… Cece oder Annie, würde ich meinen."

„Kein Traumprinz in Sicht", wiegelte Ally sofort ab, „aber apropos Olli, auf dem Weg hierher haben wir in Ottawa halt gemacht und das neue Haus besichtigt. Sieht aus wie ein Hexenhaus, richtig toll. Und dann hat Persis es auch noch ‚Whisperwind' genannt."

„Klingt nett", James nickte, wirkte aber eher uninteressiert an dem Thema, „sag mal, warum sind sie noch mal umgezogen? Irgendwie ist das halb an mir vorbei gegangen."

„Shirley hat eine Stelle an der Universität in Ottawa angeboten bekommen und weil er ja nicht sein ganzes Leben in Kingsport bleiben kann und will, hat er sie angenommen", erklärte Ally etwas ungeduldig.

James nickte nachdenklich: „Richtig, ich erinnere mich, da war irgendetwas…"

„Du kriegst aber auch gar nichts mit", beschwerte seine Cousine sich, sich halb aufsetzend, um ihm einen anklagenden Blick zuzuwerfen, „mal wieder typisch!"

„Sehr richtig", erwiderte James nur friedlich, nicht auf einen Streit oder auch nur eine Kabbelei aus, und langte träge mit einem Arm nach ihr, um sie wieder herunterzuziehen. Ally ließ es geschehen, streckte sich wieder neben ihm aus und für einige Momente sahen beide schweigend zu den tief hängenden Wolken auf, vor denen zwei Möwen ihre Kreise zogen.

Nach einer Weile seufzte Ally und wandte den Blick ab. „Fliegen müsste man können", bemerkte sie leise und James nickte.

Ja, fliegen müsste man können.


	26. Momentaufnahme

**Momentaufnahme**

Anne seufzte leise.

Sie lehnte in einem Türrahmen, hinter ihr in Inglesides großer Küche klapperten Töpfe und Geschirr, während Faith, Nan und Una mit Hilfe von einer weniger motivierten Annie und einer übereifrigen Rose das Essen für die mittlerweile fast 50 Personen zählende Großfamilie vorzubereiten versuchten.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich der große Wohnraum des alten Hauses, voll gepackt mit Menschen und Anne konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie an einen anderen Neujahrstag dachte, genau zehn Jahre zurückliegend, zu einer Zeit, als die Welt noch einfacher gewesen war.

Sie sah Cece Meredith, keine wirkliche Enkelin von ihr aber doch so gut wie, eines der Meredith-Babys, ob jetzt Ella oder Megan vermochte selbst Anne nicht zu sagen, durch den Raum tragen, und erkannte nur noch wenig von dem verschüchterten Kind von vor zehn Jahren, damals noch unberührt von Einsamkeit und Sorge und den Schwierigkeiten, einen Fremde in der eigenen Familie zu sein.

Ihre Schwester Rachel stand neben Suzy und Philly, die drei wirkten unvollständig ohne Rose dabei, genau wie bei Merry-Joy, die mit Josie redeten, die von Tag zu Tag hübscher zu werden schien und sich dessen von Stunde zu Stunde mehr bewusst war, irgendwie deplatziert wirkten, ohne den zweiten Rotschopf Annies daneben.

Auch diese Mädchen waren älter geworden, seit der letzten großen Familienfeier, natürlich, älter, aber auch härter, irgendwie, hatten gelernt, Dinge auszuhalten, Dinge zu schultern, in einer Vorbereitung auf eine ungewisse Zukunft. Denn war sie Zukunft nicht immer ungewiss? Und zu Zeiten wie diesen nicht noch mehr als sonst?

Annes Blick glitt weiter, zu ihren ältesten drei Enkeln, James und den Zwillingen, denn obwohl sie doch bei weitem nicht das einzige Zwillingspaar in der Familie waren, war doch immer klar gewesen, dass mit ‚die Zwillinge' nur Ally und Walt gemeint sein konnten, weil Nan und Di zwei zu separate Leben führten, weil Merry und Joy einfach Merry-Joy waren, untrennbar, für jetzt und scheinbar auch für immer, obwohl natürlich nicht wirklich, und weil Megan und Ella einfach ‚die Babys' waren und gut.

Ally und Walt waren mit ihrer Mutter schon vor anderthalb Monaten gekommen und obwohl Anne sich natürlich freute, auch diese, ihr irgendwie fremden Enkeln, längere Zeit zu sehen, hatte sie sich gewundert, hatte Rilla gefragt, und die hatte schließlich erklärt, dass es Kens Idee gewesen war, die Zwillinge schon früher nach Glen zu schicken, trotz Schule, in einem etwas hilflosen Versuch sie zu beschützen, vor sich, vor der Welt, Ally wahrscheinlich noch mehr als Walt.

Die schrecklichen Übergriffe auf jüdische Menschen in Deutschland, nur ganz kurz vor dem Geburtstag der beiden, waren wohl der Auslöser gewesen, weil Kenneth wusste, dass seine Kinder zu viel erfuhren, viel zu viel erfuhren, einfach, weil es in seinem Haus zu viel zu erfahren gab und es war wohl der Versuch gewesen, ihnen etwas Unschuld zu bewahren, aber als Anne die beiden so betrachtete, zweifelte sie daran, dass es noch sehr viel Unschuld zu bewahren gab.

James hielt eine Zeitung, aufgeschlagen, las mit gerunzelter Stirn immer wieder einige Passagen vor, allerdings leise, fast flüsternd, weil auch er natürlich einen Beschützerinstinkt hatte, seinen kleineren Geschwistern, Cousins und Cousinen gegenüber, denen man mit viel Vorsicht noch einige Zeit glückliche Unwissenheit erkaufen konnten, die James nicht mehr hatte, und Ally und Walt nicht, die zuhörten, angestrengt, abgeschreckt.

Auch Olli und Blythe, nächstes Jahr immerhin fünfzehn, waren, fiel Anne plötzlich auf und es erschreckte sie beinahe, nicht mehr die kleinen Jungen von früher und auch wenn sie Blythe fast täglich sah, wurde ihr erst in Gegenwart Ollis bewusst, dass sie es auch hier nicht mehr mit Kindern zu tun hatte, längst nicht mehr.

Nans Töchter drückten sich an Anne vorbei, und während Annie sofort in die Ecke ging, wo Merry-Joy noch immer kichernd mit Josie redeten, Joy kleine Zöpfchen in die Locken ihrer Schwester flechtend, eine beinahe abwesende, zärtliche Geste, machten Roses Augen sofort ihren _anderen_ Bruder im Raum aus.

Bert saß in einer Ecke, still und dunkel und mit seinen dreizehn Jahren bereits so _kompliziert_, dass Anne zugeben musste, dass sie ihn nicht begriff. Sie wusste nicht, ob es irgendwer tat, außer vielleicht Rose, Jerry und noch Bruce, denn obwohl viele ihn mit Walter verglichen, weil er still war und schrieb, wiewohl keine Gedichte, sondern Liedfragmente, ein paar Zeile zu noch recht einfachen Melodien, man konnte nicht einfach einen Menschen als Kopie eines anderen abstempeln, damit tat man beiden bloß Unrecht.

Von Bert bewegten sich Annes Gedanken zum ‚Trio infernale', wie Gilbert die drei Jungen mal genannt hatte, Johnny, Dave und Harry, die, wenn sie zusammenkamen, aus der Kombination von Johnnys Intelligenz, Daves Gewitztheit und Harrys Übermut ihrer Umwelt so die ein oder andere Schwierigkeit bereiteten. Anne lächelte und beschloss, dass sie eigentlich nicht wirklich genau wissen wollten, was die drei gerade trieben. Sie würde es früh genug erfahren.

Eine Bewegung in ihrem Augenwinkel ließ sich Anne Suzy zuwenden, die aufgestanden war und durch den Raum zu ihrer Mutter gegangen war, jetzt Billy an die Hand nahm und ihn zu Rachel und Philly mit hinüber nahm. Die beiden rothaarigen Mädchen beobachteten ihren Cousin etwas ängstlich, denn wenn Bert schon merkwürdig war, als was sollte man dann nur Billy bezeichnen?, aber Suzy reckte nur das Kinn vor und der sture Blick in ihren Augen erinnerte mehr denn je an Persis.

Sie liebte ihren Bruder und Ende. Anne musste sagen, dass sie das Mädchen dafür bewunderte.

Persis selber wirkte erleichterte, nicht, weil sie ihren Sohn los war, sondern nur, weil sie sich jetzt für ein, vielleicht zwei Stunden ungestört unterhalten konnte, sie konnte Suzy mit Billy vertrauen. Von Cece nahm sie das Meredith-Baby in Empfang, es musste wohl Ella sein, weil es die ganze Zeit sehr ruhig gewesen war und Megan entschieden mehr schrie, und wirkte tatsächlich überraschend entspannt.

Megan – wenn es denn Megan war – saß gerade auf Dis Schoß, eifersüchtig beobachtet von Zoe, denn während Josie und Philly alt genug gewesen waren, ihre neue Schwester ohne große Eifersucht oder Unsicherheit zu akzeptieren, war Zoe doch erst viereinhalb und mit viereinhalb ist man nun noch der Meinung, die eigene Mutter habe nur einem selbst zu gehören.

Den ‚Babyzirkel' vervollständigen taten Yvette, ihre kleine Tochter im Arm und Catherine, die ganz selbstverständlich mitgekommen und als Teil der Familie aufgenommen worden war, mit Marcel. Auch Rosemary näherte sich, ein Tablett mit Tee aus der Küche tragend und Anne fragte sich kurz, ob es Yvette nicht manchmal _zu viel_ wurde, aber die junge Frau war ausgeglichen und entspannt wie immer.

Nan folgte mit einem weiteren Tablett, gesellte sich dann allerdings, statt in die Küche zurückzugehen, zu ihrem Mann, der sich mit Ken und Rilla, Jem und Faith unterhielt und das wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Rillas etwas abwesende Antwort auf eine Frage Jerrys zu hören, denn an ihrem geschockten, aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl der gleiche war, den Anne nach Erfahren der Nachricht getragen hatte, sah Anne sofort, was los war.

Es hatte sie selber überrascht, wie gelassen, beinahe blase Rilla darüber war, dass sie in wenigen Monaten den König und die Königin kennen lernen würde, im Juni, relativ zu Anfang deren Kanadareise, weil sie Fords reich und bekannt waren und offensichtlich würden sogar Ally und Walt dabei sein, Leslie und Owen natürlich auch, aber es schien keinen von ihnen so sehr aufzuregen wie den Rest der Familie.

Vielleicht hatten sie sich an den Gedanken schon gewöhnt oder wollten es einfach nicht an die große Glocke hängen, überlegte Anne bei sich, die das ganze doch recht spannend fand, aber auch jetzt zuckte Rilla nur kurz mit den Schultern und lehnte dann den Kopf gegen die Schulter ihres Mannes, der ihr daraufhin kurz über den Rücken strich, eine ehrlich zärtliche Geste, die den gleichen Hintergrund, die gleiche Aussage hatte, wie wenn Jem Faith manchmal immer noch sanft an den Haaren zog, weil Jem einfach immer zu einem kleinen Teil Junge bleiben würde.

Annes eigener Mann saß bei Shirley und Carl, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, und Anne musste lächeln, so waren sie nun mal, Männer, Wissenschaftler unter sich. Owen saß nur wenige Schritte entfernt, am Kamin, mit gerunzelter Stirn in einen Notizblock kritzelnd, vielleicht die Ideen für ein neues Buch, wer wusste das schon?, und mit dieser Mimik die Ähnlichkeit von Sohn und ältestem Enkel nur noch deutlicher machend.

Leslie, weil Leslie und Owen in Annes Kopf nach all den Jahren untrennbar verknüpft waren, unterhielt sich jetzt mit Rosemary, die den Babyzirkel nach der Teelieferung wohl verlassen hatte, und wie so oft, seit sie davon erfahren hatte, suchte Anne bei den beiden Frauen nach Zeichen der Verwandtschaft, wenn auch nur entfernt, und fand wenige, aber doch genug.

Jane stand ebenfalls dabei und auch wenn es wohl nie jemand laut ausgesprochen hatte, Jane wie auch Gordon, der gerade seine jüngste Tochter auf seine Schultern hievte, und vor ihm Jonas, wirkten immer ein ganz kleines bisschen fremd, nicht fehl am Platz und schon gar nicht wie Eindringlinge, aber doch etwas, etwas fremd in dieser Familie, die eigentlich aus drei Familie bestand, bis auf sie und natürlich Yvette, Catherine, die aber ohnehin noch viel zu neu waren.

Anne trat einen Schritt zurück, um Platz zu schaffen für Faith und Una, die gerade die Vorspeise herein trugen und begannen, alle fürs Essen zusammenzutrommeln, Faith mittlerweile als Hausfrau fast so patent wie ihre jüngere Schwester, aber trotzdem noch mit diesem Witz, diesem Leuchten, das Una vielleicht nie gehabt, vielleicht früh verloren hatte.

Anne seufzte, als sie den aufkommenden _Gedanken_ verdrängt, den sie überhaupt je nur selten hochkommen ließ, weil sie es sonst nicht ertragen hätte, einfach nicht ertragen, betrachtete ihre Familie und dachte an die vergangene Zeit, um nicht an die zukünftigen Tage, Wochen, Monate und Jahre denken zu müssen.

Denn wahrlich, 1938 war zu Ende. Was nur, _was_ würde das neue Jahr bringen?

**- Fin -**


	27. Familienregister III

******Familienregister III**

**Dr. Gilbert John Blythe (02.10.1863) und Anne Shirley (17.03.1866): verh. ****15.09.1891**

**Joyce Leslie ‚Joy' Blythe (21.06.1892 – 21.06.1892)**

**Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893) und Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Walter Cuthbert Blythe (27.06.1894 – 15.09.1916)**

**Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895) und Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 – 12.01.1929): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895) und Gordon James Blake (20.02.1983): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897) und Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

**Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899) und Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Cecilia Taylor (14.12.1874 – 13.10.1901): verh. 08.11.1892 – 13.10.1901**

**Rev. Gerald John ‚Jerry' Meredith (10.02.1894) und Anne Elisabeth ‚Nan' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 09.08.1922**

Anne Diana ‚Annie' Meredith (10.07.1923)

Blythe Baker Meredith (20.04.1924)

Gilbert Bruce ‚Bert' Meredith (30.09.1925)

Rosemary Faith ‚Rose' Meredith (01.07.1926)

Elizabeth Marguerite ‚Megan' Meredith (07.04.1938)

Anna Eleanor ‚Ella' Meredith (07.04.1938)

**Faith Cecilia Meredith (23.06.1895) und Dr. James Matthew ‚Jem' Blythe (24.07.1893): verh. 19.06.1920**

James Gerald Blythe (21.03.1921)

Asteria Faith Blythe (02.02.1923 – 02.02.1923)

Meredith Una ‚Merry' Blythe (10.01.1924)

Joyce Marilla ‚Joy' Blythe (10.01.1924)

John Cuthbert ‚Johnny' Blythe (17.04.1926)

**Una Mary Meredith (15.11.1896)**

**Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897) und Jane Hannah Harrison (17.03.1901): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

* * *

**Rev. John Knox Meredith (30.06.1870 – 16.05.1927) und Rosemary West (03.04.1871): verh. 18.09.1907 – 16.05.1927**

**Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908) und Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

* * *

**Owen William Ford (27.01.1858) und Leslie Rose West Moore (30.11.1862): verh. 25.12.1893**

**Kenneth Frank ‚Ken' Ford (25.11.1894) und Bertha Marilla ‚Rilla' Blythe (13.07.1899): verh. 14.02.1921**

Leslie Alice ‚Ally' Ford (11.11.1921)

Walter Kenneth ‚Walt' Ford (11.11.1921)

**Persis Margaret Ford (22.05.1897) und Prof. Shirley Gilbert Blythe (02.04.1897): verh. 18.07.1923**

Owen Shirley ‚Olli' Blythe (23.09.1924)

Susan Persis ‚Suzy' Blythe (05.05.1926)

Henry Ford ‚Harry' Blythe (22.07.1927)

William Barker ‚Billy' Blythe (12.03.1930)

* * *

**Rev. Jonas ‚Jo' Blake (10.03.1862) und Philippa Victoria ‚Phil' Gordon (27.05.1866): verh. 09.06.1887**

**Philippa Anne ‚Phyllis' Blake (30.11.1888) und Christopher James Milton (09.04.1887): verh. 17.07.1911 **

Henry Paul ‚Harry' Milton (27.02.1913) und Janet Smith (04.03.1916): verh. 09.11.1938

Alexandra Jane ‚Alix' Milton (13.12.1914)

**Jonas Frederick Blake (14.03.1890 _– _12.01.1929) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe (09.10.1895): verh. 15.03.1924 – 12.01.1929**

Josephine Elisabeth ‚Josie' Blake (06.01.1925)

Philippa Katherine ‚Philly' Blake (24.04.1926)

**Gordon James Blake (20.02.1893) und Diana Katherine ‚Di' Blythe Blake (09.10.1895): verh. 13.09.1930**

Zoe Melanie Blake (05.07.1934)

**Alexandra Jane Blake (18.12.1893 – 18.12.1893)**

**Victoria Esther ‚Vikki' Blake (06.11.1895) und Elliot George Campbell (01.05.1893): verh. ****03.11.1919 **

Philip Joe Campbell (30.05.1920)

Blake Elliot Campbell (02.06.1922)

Lisa Emily Campbell (21.07.1925)

Isabel Mary Campbell (21.07.1925)

**Henry Paul Blake (21.01.1898 – 05.04.1905)**

**Josephine Violet ‚Jojo' Blake (31.08.1900 – 14.10.1918)**

* * *

**David Harrison (22.02.1875 – 02.10.1912) und Rachel Elliot (30.08.1878 – 02.10.1912): verh. 17.01.1900 – 02.10.1912**

**Jane Hannah Harrison (07.03.1901) und Thomas Carlyle ‚Carl' Meredith (11.10.1897): verh. 03.05.1921**

Cecilia Jane ‚Cece' Meredith (03.12.1922)

Rachel Elliot Meredith (26.06.1925)

David Carlyle ‚Dave' Meredith (02.09.1926)

**Elliot David Harrison (18.11.1905 – 02.10.1912)**

* * *

**Marcel Luis Delerue (11.08.1883 – 27.12.1932) und Catherine Gabrielle Mirabeau (04.11.1889): verh. 20.06.1910 – 27.12.1932**

**Liliane Catherine Delerue (06.03.1912 – 13.12.1928)**

**Yvette Sylvie Delerue (22.09.1914) und Bruce Oliver Meredith (04.06.1908): verh. 23.10.1935**

Marcel Meredith (24.09.1937)

Catherine ‚Katie' Meredith (29.10.1938)

* * *

**Edward Joseph Callaghan (28.08.1885) und Alice Charlotte Stewart (17.02.1898): verh. 01.05.1921**

Ruby Christina Callaghan (23.04.1922)

William George ‚Will' Callaghan (23.04.1922)

Elizabeth Anna ‚Lizzie' Callaghan (19.05.1923)

Robert Donald ‚Bobby' Callaghan (08.10.1924)

Evelyn Betty ‚Eve' Callaghan (05.02.1926)

Dorothy Mildred ‚Dora' Callaghan (22.12.1926)

Richard James ‚Dick' Callaghan (26.03.1928)

Virginia Helen ‚Ginny' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

Patricia Ruth ‚Patty' Callaghan (30.04.1929)

* * *

**Miller Douglas (10.12.1891) und Mary Vance (16.06.1895): verh. 17.12.1919**

Alec Douglas (12.09.1920)

Thomas ‚Tom' Douglas (09.09.1921)

Kathryn ‚Kit' Douglas (31.03.1923)

Cornelia ‚Nell' Douglas (28.01.1925)

Marshall Douglas (14.12.1926)

Louisa ‚Lou' Douglas (23.02.1930)

Fred Douglas (28.10.1933)

* * *

**The End - for now.**

Die Fortsetzung heißt: "Bis der Tag anbricht".


End file.
